11 Años Después
by HaruEndless
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, el nombre Umi se volvió tan solo un lindo recuerdo de la infancia de Kotori. Pero ahora, esa persona que le causo tanta alegría en el pasado, ha vuelto. Kotori descubrirá el secreto que oculta la familia de Umi y gracias al acuerdo que hicieron sus familias tras su despedida, tendrán que estar más unidas que nunca. (AU) KotoUmi principal.
1. chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es uno de mis primeros fics, así que ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo!**

 **El ship principal es KotoUmi y de momento solo tendrá un poco de otros ships, un poco. Quizá más adelante tengan un poco más de relevancia.**

 **No los entretengo más y los dejo con la historia. Saludos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un anuncio inesperado**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila de un domingo cualquiera.

Me levante de la cama ante el llamado de mi mamá para ir a cenar. Salí de mi habitación y bajé por las escaleras. Al llegar, encontré a mamá y papá ya esperándome en la mesa, sus miradas no reflejaban emoción alguna. No podía adivinar que es lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Caminé en dirección a ellos y me senté al frente de donde se ubicaban. Al ver el plato que preparo mamá, me percate que había hecho alguna clase de curry que no reconocía, estos currys que solo hacía cuando tenía algún anuncio importante que mencionar. Y como es de costumbre ni papá ni yo, preguntamos de qué sabor es, porque lo más importante, es lo que dirá mamá en cualquier momento.

—Gracias por la comida —susurramos los tres.

Sin más, empezamos a comer. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que papá comenzó la conversación. Debo admitir que no sabe mal el curry en comparación de la última vez...

—Kotori, ¿cómo te va en la escuela? —preguntó papá.

—Nada fuera de lo normal —respondí con desinterés, mientras metía una cucharada de curry a mi boca.

—Parece que últimamente no prestas mucha atención, cariño —intervinó mamá—, Kotori sigue en los primeros puestos de su salón.

—No es la gran cosa... —dije mirando mi plato.

—Bien —dice, tras suspirar aliviado—. Espero que te mantengas con las mismas calificaciones durante todo el año, jovencita.

—Por cierto, tengo una noticia que me gustaría compartirles —lanzó mamá. Recalcando en "noticia" con un tono muy amigable.

Aquí vamos… el motivo por el cual hizo el curry.

—¿Enserio? —Cuestionó papá, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, amor. Al parecer, los Sonoda después de mucho tiempo han vuelto al vecindario…

¿ _ **Sonoda**_? donde escuche ese apellido antes...

—Ayer me encontré con Yuu-chan en el supermercado —continuó mamá—. Kotori, ¿Recuerdas a Umi-chan? Tu amiguita con la que jugabas cuando tenías cinco años. Me preguntó cuánto habrá cambiado…

 _ **Umi-chan...**_ Al escuchar ese nombre, mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

—Ohhh sí, sí. Los Sonoda. Aún recuerdo el trato que hicimos con ellos hace mucho tiempo, espero que no se acuerden de ello... —las palabras de papá se escuchaban con alteración, y se veía un cansancio conforme terminaba de hablar—. Kotori, espero que no bajes tus notas ahora que tu amiga vendrá —finalizó divertido.

—¿Que? Pero si no la recuerdo tanto... —voltee la mirada para evitar que notaran el rubor en mis mejillas.

Era mentira. La recuerdo muy bien, demasiado.

—Viven como a una cuadra de aquí —añadió mamá—, en esa gran casa que estuvo en construcción durante varios meses, finalmente la han terminado. —Tan repentino... —. Lo más probable es que estén ocupados con cosas de la mudanza, así que será mejor no molestarlos...

—Jajaja… —Ese "jaja" parecía artificial. Como cuando alguien te menciona alguna anécdota desagradable y vergonzosa del pasado y no tienes más opción que reír incómodo—. La última vez que intentamos ayudarlos en la mudanza —añadió papá—, descubrimos su desagradable secreto.

—Lección aprendida…

 _¿Cuál secreto?_ No recuerdo nada de un _secreto_. Y menos de uno _desagradable_. Un conflicto se formaba en mi mente. La palabra desagradable no parecía juntarse con nada relacionado a la Umi-chan que conocía. Eran como dos conceptos incompatibles.

—¿Qué secreto? —pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Más adelante tendrás que saberlo, Kotori. —contestó papá de manera minuciosa, como escogiendo con cuidado las palabras que estaba usando. Lo miré a los ojos. Otra vez, nada. Sin embargo, ese viejo rostro mostraba índices de tristeza. Se me había quitado el hambre.

—Yuu-chan me contó que, a partir de mañana, Umi-chan estará asistiendo a la misma escuela que Kotori —comentó mamá, tratando de romper el extraño ambiente que se había formado—. Estoy segura que quieres verla. Así que cuando vuelvan ¿Porque no le muestras los alrededores del vecindario?

—Es-está bien —respondí—. Ya no tengo hambre…

—Puedes dejar tu plato en el lavadero.

—Gracias…

Lo deje ahí como ella dijo y rápidamente abandone la sala, dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Dejando atrás a mis padres, apenas lograba escuchar como ellos sumergían en una seria conversación. Sus tonos de voz de reducían cada vez más, volviéndose susurros y luego a nada. Y mientras sus voces disminuían, la voz de mis pensamientos empezaba a tomar presencia, acrecentándose.

Muchos sentimientos surgían en mi interior a medida que subía las escaleras: nostalgia, amor, euforia.

No recordaba su apellido, pero si su nombre. Cuando era pequeña apenas podía recordar los apellidos de los pocos amigos que tenía. Para mí, Umi-chan siempre fue Umi-chan. Quería verla de una vez. Quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado, quiero ver lo hermosa que se ha vuelto, quiero ver si sigue siendo la misma persona bondadosa que era en ese entonces.

Llegué al segundo piso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré poniendo el seguro de la puerta. No quiero que nadie me moleste en este momento. Al terminar de colocar el seguro, me quedé inmóvil enfrascada en mis pensamientos, luego recosté mi espalda en la puerta y di un grito muy fuerte de alegría. Estoy casi segura que mis papás lo oyeron.

Enseguida me lancé a la cama, agarre mi almohada favorita y la aplaste contra mi pecho, mientras daba vueltas por toda la cama. Percibía lo caliente que estaba mi cara cuando pensaba en Umi-chan. Aún sigo sin creerlo, después de tanto tiempo Umi-chan volverá y estaremos en la misma escuela. Debe ser un sueño. Si es así, por favor no me despierten.

Recuerdo a la pequeña Umi-chan a la perfección: cabello azul, ojos marrones, linda voz, extremadamente tímida (Eso la volvía más linda), muy refinada. Se-se me acaban los adjetivos para describirla, pero el caso es que era una ternurita.

La conocí cuando tenía cinco años, en ese entonces no tenía muchos amigos, pero entonces la familia de Umi-chan se mudó al frente. A nuestros papás les gustaba mucho el Póker, se reunieron varias veces para jugar unas partidas, hasta que un día nos invitaron a los tres a su casa. Ahí fue cuando la conocí, al principio era muy tímida conmigo, pero posteriormente nos volvimos más cercanas, a tal punto de ser inseparables. Recuerdo que hicimos una que otra cosa vergonzosa entre las dos, de tan solo recordarlo hace que me ardan las mejillas.

Según sé, la familia de Umi-chan viaja mucho por todo Japón. Fue muy doloroso el día que tuvo que irse. Las dos lloramos como nunca, nuestros padres tuvieron que batallar para separarnos ese día. Estoy segura que no volveremos a llorar de esa manera en nuestras vidas. Y después de tantos años, ella ha vuelto. No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy.

No puedo esperar a ver a Umi-chan mañana...

En lo que miraba el techo tratando de imaginar cómo sería nuestro reencuentro, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

 _ **Nuevo mensaje(1):**_

Honoka-chan:

Kotori-chan necesito que me prestes la tarea de matemática ¡Por favor! T_T

KotoBird (・8・):

Está bien Honoka-chan, como estoy de buen humor te prestare la tarea ;)

Honoka-chan:

Eso fue inusualmente fácil... ¿A qué se debe? 7u7

KotoBird (・8・):

Verás... Una amiga de la infancia volverá después de muuuucho tiempo y a partir de ahora estudiará en nuestra escuela ¡No puedo esperar a verla!

Honoka-chan:

Ohhh no puedo esperar a que me la presentes n.n 7u7

KotoBird (・8・):

Estoy segura que se llevarán bien, bueno nos vemos más tarde tengo que alistar mis cosas para mañana. Nos vemos Honoka-chan (・8・)

Honoka-chan:

Buenas noches Kotori-chan, ya quiero conocer a tu amiga 7u7

Coloqué el celular al lado y comencé a alistar las cosas para mañana. Una vez terminado eso, proseguí a ponerme el pijama, apague las luces y termine echándome en la cama, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana lista para dormir. Al cabo de un tiempo, cerré los ojos.

¡Y nada! Observe la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche y decía ¡11:52 PM! ¡Cómo se supone que despierte temprano para ver a Umi-chan si no puedo dormir! Ohhh eso es. Comenzaré a contar ovejas, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… trescientos veintidós, trescientos veintitrés, trescientos veinticuatro… ¡Esto no está funcionando! Intente todos los métodos posibles, cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada, dormí desde el otro lado de la cama, intente dormir boca abajo ¡Y nada! ¡Qué agonía! En definitiva, el tictac del reloj no estaba ayudando, ese sonido monótono ¡Está volviéndome loca! Será mejor que lo apagué, antes de eso me di cuenta de la hora ¡2:07 AM! Mamá, confío en que logres despertarme... Sin más espera, apagué el molesto artefacto que interrumpía mi sueño y volví a tratar de dormir.

Antes de que haya dado cuenta, ya estaba dormida.


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Buena o mala suerte?**

* * *

Después de tanto, tanto tiempo, he podido reencontrarme con Umi-chan. En una noche en donde la luna brillaba más que nunca, nos encontrábamos en el parque que está a dos cuadras atrás de mi casa. Sentadas en una banca mientras vemos el verde césped, junto a los grandes árboles que cubren todo el parque y escuchamos el crujido de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento.

—Kotori, te ves tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna —dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—Umi-chan...

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, nuestras miradas reflejaban el deseo de ambas, en el momento podía ver como Umi-chan me veía los labios, lo sé porque yo también hacía lo mismo con ella, quiero que esos suaves y carnosos labios sean míos.

Umi-chan fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, sujeto mi cintura con sus manos y en consecuencia yo extendí mis brazos rodeando su cuello, puedo ver como el rostro sonrojado de Umi-chan se va acercando poco a poco, no podía quedarme atrás, cerré los ojos e hice lo mismo, hasta que...

 **Regrese a la triste realidad.**

—¿Are?

Caí de la cama cubierta en sabanas, devolviéndome a la realidad donde ese sueño, que para mí desgracia, nunca paso. Espera, ¿Por qué me siento tan triste por haber salido del sueño? ¿Acaso tengo esos sentimientos por Umi-chan? No, no puede ser... Después de todo, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, además las dos somos chicas...

De repente solo fue uno de esos sueños inconscientes que uno tiene y no refleja ningún deseo. Sí, eso debe ser.

Me levante, coloque las sabanas de vuelta en la cama y revise mi celular para ver la hora. ¡9:10 AM! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya comenzó la primera clase y todavía sigo en mi casa! ¡Mis papás! No me digas que...

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto para toparme con que la casa estaba completamente vacía.

—¡Lo sabía! —ellos se fueron sin siquiera despertarme.

Y lo peor de todo esto es que ¡Me acabo de perder mi reencuentro con Umi-chan! ¡Nooooo!

Volví a mi cuarto y lo más rápido que pude me puse el uniforme de la escuela, me lave los dientes y peine mi cabello. Al terminar todo eso, agarre mi maleta y me largue de la casa, pero no sin antes recoger mi almuerzo, casi lo olvido. Entre a la cocina y busqué por todos lados, pero no lo encontré. Antes de salir me di cuenta que había una nota colgando en el refrigerador.

 _Querida Kotori, a partir de hoy empieza un nuevo capítulo de tu vida. Estamos seguros, tanto tu padre como yo, que a esta edad ya eres una mujer responsable, y ya eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacer las cosas por ti sola. Por eso a partir de ahora, prepararás tu propio almuerzo. De esta manera te vas a ir preparando para hacer frente a la promesa que hiciste en el pasado._

 _Con cariño, mamá._

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? ¿Por qué de todos los días, tenía que ser hoy? Cuando por fin podré ver a Umi-chan después de tanto tiempo. Los adultos están locos.

Salí corriendo de la casa sin tener almuerzo, tendré que pedirle a Honoka-chan que me invite un poco del suyo. Si es que me deja, claro. Le enviare un mensaje.

En lo que revisaba mi celular note que tenía varios mensajes sin revisar de Honoka-chan.

* * *

 _ **Nuevos mensajes (4):**_

 **Honoka-chan:**

Kotori-chan dónde estás?

Ya va a empezar la clase y todavía no llegas :/

La profesora dice que va a presentar una nueva estudiante

Es muy linda y educada. Tiene cabello azulado y ojos marrones. Me llama mucho la atención 7u7

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Umi-chan está en nuestra clase?! Espera... ¡¿Honoka-chan que significa ese "7u7"?! ¡No te acerques a mi Umi-chan! ¡¿Porque tuve que quedarme dormida hoy?! Tengo que responderle, necesito más información. ¡Eso es! ¡Una foto!

 **KotoBird (** **・** **8** **・** **):**

Honoka-chan ya estoy yendo hacía la escuela

Podrías mandarme una foto de la nueva estudiante ¿Por favor?

 **Honoka-chan:**

Claro **,** espera...

Ahí va

...

* * *

Espera... ¡¿Que?! ¡Mi celular se acaba de apagar! Peor suerte no puedo tener el día de hoy. Pero por otro lado Umi-chan está en el mismo salón, ya no sé si esto es buena o mala suerte. Algo me dice que será un día muy problemático.

En el camino, por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría Umi-chan acerca de la gran tardanza que sufrí el día de hoy. Tal vez ella estaría decepcionada...

No pude evitarlo, mi mente termino creando un escenario donde eso sucedía…

— _Kotori, no puedo creer esto de ti. Han pasado once años para que nos volvamos a ver y ahora que he vuelto, me topó con que te has vuelto una holgazana. Lo siento, ya no puedo volver a relacionarme contigo._

— _¡Nooooo! ¡Espera Umi-chan! ¡Es un malentendido te lo aseguro! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Umi-chaaaaaaan!_

¡Absolutamente no! ¡No puedo dejar que Umi-chan tenga esa imagen de mí! Al instante corrí a toda velocidad para tratar de llegar antes del primer descanso.

…

Y llegue a la escuela.

Lo más común que pasa cuando alguien llega tan tarde como lo hice yo hoy, es que ya no te dejan entrar. Por suerte, como mi mamá es la directora de la escuela tuve cierta ayuda para que me dejaran ingresar. No me gusta abusar de ello, pero esta vez no tuve opción. No quiero que la gente me vea como la chica que hace lo que quiere solo porque su mamá es la directora de la escuela. Por eso trato de esforzarme en todo lo que hago, aunque, por más que lo intente, habrá gente que crea que las cosas son así porque mi mamá es la directora. De hecho, en el pasado, ya ha habido una que otra vez en que me han acusado de ello, pero no tengo más opción que ignorarlos. Al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano se van a cansar.

Por otro lado, no logré mi cometido. No llegue antes del descanso. Solo me quedaba apresurarme para llegar al aula y ver a Umi-chan lo más rápido posible. Llegue hasta el patio donde hay un gran árbol donde las estudiantes pueden almorzar en medio de toda la naturaleza. Junto al gran árbol vi a una chica de cabellera azulada. Me recordó mucho a Umi-chan.

Mientras corría por la cera hacia el salón de clases no apartaba mi vista de la chica, algo de ella me llamaba la atención. Tropecé sin darme cuenta y caí al suelo, sin embargo, logré sostenerme con las manos para no caer completamente.

—¡Ko-Kotori!

Escuche una voz llamándome. Miró al frente y antes de darme cuenta la chica que estaba observando, vino en mi ayuda.

—¿Kotori, estas bien?

Se ve preocupada ¿Por mí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Su rostro se me hace familiar, la veo a los ojos unos segundos y analizo cada facción de su cara, es muy linda, diría que es hermosa. Me recuerda a Umi-chan. Un momento...

—… ¿Umi-chan?

—Ha pasado tiempo —respondió ella sonriendo—. No has cambiado nada.

Por esas palabras, mi expresión se ilumino como si se hubiera encendido con un interruptor.

No lo puedo creer ¡Es Umi-chan! la niña tímida que conocí en el pasado se ven tan hermosa ahora, se ve más segura de sí misma. Lágrimas de felicidad comienzan a salir de mis ojos. Parecía una ilusión.

—¡Umi-chan! —me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola, frote mi cara contra la suya y me percaté de su reacción de vergüenza. De verdad era ella—. ¡Te extrañe muchísimo!

—Yo-Yo también te extrañe mucho —susurró, correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Estando en suelo, siento como Umi-chan me abraza mucho más fuerte de lo que yo lo hice con ella. Luego de ese largo abrazo ella se levantó y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, pero al hacerlo no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en la rodilla.

—Kotori, estás sangrando —señaló mi rodilla derecha.

—De-debí hacerme la herida en el momento en que caí —reconocí mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

—No-no creo que sea necesario…

Trate de dar un paso, pero apenas podía, sentía un dolor punzante en la rodilla y Umi-chan notaba la expresión de molestia en mi rostro.

—Yo creo que sí. Tendré que cargarte a la enfermería —se agacho dándome la espalda.

—U-Umi-chan no es necesario... Además, no creo que puedas cargarme...

—¿Ah no? —Inclinó la ceja—. Tú solo súbete y verás lo fácil que te cargo —Su voz mostraba confianza.

No tuve más opción que hacer caso a su pedido. Para mi sorpresa, Umi-chan me cargo como si fuera una pluma.

En el camino, varias estudiantes nos miraban, algunas estaban sorprendidas y otras tenían la cara sonrojada, como si insinuaran algo. Es vergonzoso. Me recuesto y oculto mi rostro en la espalda de Umi-chan tratando de evitar que noten el rubor mis mejillas. Es extraño, me siento relajada y protegida con ella.

—Kotori, ya llegamos. Parece que no hay nadie.

Levante la cabeza y para mi sorpresa, ya estamos en la enfermería. Lo que dijo es cierto no hay ninguna enfermera que está atendiendo el lugar y tampoco hay ninguna otra estudiante. Que cliché.

—Será mejor que yo misma te ayude con esa herida.

—¿Sabes hacer eso?

—Un familiar me enseño.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, ingresamos a la enfermería, pasando en medio del mostrador y los asientos de espera. Entramos en la puerta que esta al fondo, justo al costado del mostrador. Adentro se encuentran todas camillas.

Al ver el lugar, Umi-chan me llevo a donde una de las camillas para sentarme. Inmediatamente de eso, se dirigió al costado donde se encuentran todos los medicamentos que guardan las enfermeras. Escuche el grifo del costado, se estaba lavando las manos. Al regresar, trajo unas cuantas cosas entre sus manos. Lo que más destacaba era el balde de agua que coloco debajo de mi pie, las demás cosas las puso al costado. Me indico que me quitara el zapato y el calcetín, a lo cual solo obedecí. Se agacho para poder lavar la herida, enjaguándola con agua y jabón. Se dio cuenta de que me dolía un poco y me dijo que me tranquilizará, luego saco una toalla y comenzó a secar con delicadeza la herida. Me quede mirándola por un rato, puedo sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

¿De verdad es Umi-chan? Es decir, se parece a la Umi-chan del pasado y a la vez no.

—¿Sucede algo? —me dedicó una atenta sonrisa.

—Na-nada... Solo que... no puedo dejar de notar lo linda que te has vuelto… —eso último lo dije inconscientemente.

—Gra-gracias... —respondió, mirando en otra dirección para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas—. Tú también te has vuelto muy linda… Kotori —terminó susurrando.

Umi-chan cree que soy linda... No sé porque, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz por eso.

Después de ese tierno momento, finalmente termino de secar la herida, saco una crema antibiótica, echo un poco en su dedo y comenzó a esparcirla alrededor de la herida, mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba mi pierna. No sé qué me pasa, me siento extraña cuando Umi-chan me toca. La miro de soslayo y veo que tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Termina de colocar la crema y se levanta de manera precipitada.

—Ko-kotori voy aaa tra-traer algo —tartamudeo y se fue caminando como si fuera un robot.

Cuando ya no pude verla, escuche el sonido de una cachetada a lo cual me alarme.

—¡¿Umi-chan pasa algo?!

—¡No-no te preocupes, no es nada! —respondió.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió con una caja de banditas y colocó una en mi rodilla.

—¡Listo! Ten un poco de más de cuidado la próxima vez, Kotori. ¿Quién diría que sigues siendo tan torpe como hace once años? —comentó divertida mientras apartaba el balde y las demás cosas.

Me avergoncé por lo que dijo.

—No-no es así... He cambiado, en serio. Es solo que…, estaba apresurada en llegar a clases, quería verte lo más pronto posible... —en ese instante volvió a fijar su mirada en mi—. Gracias Umi-chan —Le dije levantando mis brazos, indicando que me abrazara.

—No hay de que Kotori —Correspondió mi abrazo—. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

—Yo igual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos nos vemos de nuevo.**

 **Bueno con este capítulo, más o menos se decide el rumbo que tomara la historia o se dan una idea (?) Los siguientes capítulos se aclararan más cosas así que no se los pierdan uwu**

yqueyolera: Me encantan este ship, diría que es mi OTP. Siempre quise escribir sobre ellas y finalmente lo estoy haciendo n.n

PileMimo: Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos n.n. Bueno es comprensible, honestamente a mí me gustan todos los ships que llevan a Umi, así que no hay problema. Con ese fanfic quería hacer algo diferente a lo que normalmente estamos acostumbrados a ver en este fandom, al igual que este porque normalmente los KotoUmi están narrados desde el punto de vista Umi, así que este lo hago desde el punto de vista de Kotori. Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer, aunque sea el primer capítulo uwu

 **Bueno esos es todo por hoy, ya tengo planeados los siguientes capítulos, así que creo que podría salir algo interesante. Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones del capítulo siempre son bienvenidas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	3. chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El club de kyuudo**

* * *

Nos separáramos del abrazo, me puse mi calcetín y zapato, y salimos de la enfermería. Umi-chan tomo la delantera y yo la seguí por detrás. Me detuve, miré atrás y no había nadie en la enfermería. Me pregunto que habrá sido esa cachetada ¿Se cacheteó a si misma? No lo entiendo.

—Kotori, vamos —me llamó Umi-chan.

—Ya-ya voy —apresuré el paso para ir hasta donde estaba Umi-chan, pero me detuve en medio del camino, porque volví a sentir un poco de dolor en la rodilla.

Apenas al detenerme Umi-chan se acercó a donde me encontraba.

—Kotori ¿Aún te duele la rodilla? Sera mejor que te ayude a llegar hasta el salón.

Sin que pudiera decir algo, ella coloco mi brazo en su hombro y me ayudo a caminar.

—Gracias Umi-chan —me sonroje.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió sonriendo.

En el camino conversamos de una y que otra cosa trivial, pero en mi corazón tenía una duda que lo perturbaba y no podía seguir sin preguntarle.

Ya pasando por el parque donde se encontraba el gran árbol, donde la volví a encontrar, me detuve en seco, ella lo noto e hizo lo mismo. Me separe lentamente de ella y le pregunte.

—Umi-chan ¿Cu-cuánto tiempo te vas quedar?

Después de esa pregunta, una corriente de viento sopló en todo el lugar. Su cabello se agito mientras seguía sin quitarme la vista con una mirada seria en su rostro.

—Te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte —acomodo su cabello y su expresión se suavizo—. Me quedare contigo, Kotori —término sonriendo.

No pude evitar mostrar alegría en mi rostro y volví a abrazarla.

—Ko-Kotori nos va-vamos a caer —dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio y su rostro se puso muy rojo.

—Hehehe~, Umi-chan es muy fácil hacer que te sonrojes ~

—Mouu —soltó un puchero. Se ve tan tierna cuando hace eso, hace que se me derrite el corazón.

 **...**

Llegamos al salón. Al mismo tiempo, las demás estudiantes iban llegando.

—¡Kotori-chan! ¡Umi-chan! —exclamó una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos celestes como el cielo, esa chica es mi mejor amiga Honoka-chan. En el tiempo que no estuvo Umi-chan, conocí muchas personas, pero ninguna como Honoka-chan, ella es muy alegre y súper optimista. Es de las personas más confiables que conozco.

Nos acercamos hasta su asiento al lado de la ventana.

—Honoka-chan, Umi-chan ¿Ya se conocían? —pregunté.

—Bueno Kousaka-san y yo tuvimos que hacer equipo para un trabajo grupal en ingles…

Honoka-chan como te envidio…

—Vamos, Umi-chan~ No tienes que ser tan formal~ —dijo Honoka-chan mientras saltaba de su asiento y agarraba por los hombros a Umi-chan.

—Ho-Honoka… —note el rubor que aparece en sus mejillas, Honoka-chan asiente feliz.

Al instante sonó la campana del cambio de hora, ingresa el profesor y todas las estudiantes se ubican en sus asientos.

Antes de sentarme, observo donde se sienta Umi-chan y resulta que se sienta detrás mío. Me estremecí de alegría en mi sitio. ¿Me pasara algo malo por tener tanta buena suerte?

La clase transcurre sin problemas. Puedo notar como ha cambiado Umi-chan, su cabello azulado le llega hasta la cintura, su manera de sentarse es muy correcta, muy formal, y su comportamiento en clase es lo que unos llamarían una alumna modelo.

Constantemente veo como Honoka-chan le echa una que otra mirada y luego sonríe. No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de mi amiga. También veo como una que otra vez Umi-chan regaña a Honoka-chan por hacer ruido en clase. Es gracioso porque Honoka-chan le responde con un «Lo siento~, lo siento~»

Al término de clases salíamos las tres del edificio de la escuela, pero Umi-chan me pidió que le acompañara al club de kyuudo, normalmente en estos momentos ya estaría dirigiéndome a mi casa junto a Honoka-chan, por cierto, ella también vive cerca de mi casa. Le pedí a Honoka-chan que se adelantara por esta vez, porque acompañare a Umi-chan. Bueno… también porque mi mamá me pidió que le mostrara los alrededores y digamos que yo tampoco quería dejarla… Eso me recuerda que no he visto a mamá en todo el día y eso que ella es directora de esta escuela.

Honoka-chan tan solo acepto. Se despidió de Umi-chan y de mí, pero antes de irse me guiño el ojo. No sé qué intentaba decirme con eso. ¿Estará insinuando algo?

Enseguida nos dirigimos al club de kyuudo. En el camino menciono que planeaba unirse al club a petición de sus padres, al parecer Umi-chan práctica Kyuudo, Kendo, danza tradicional y una que otra arte marcial desde los siete años. Al escuchar eso me sorprendí, pero tiene sentido. Aunque Umi-chan es delgada, se puede notar lo levemente tonificado que es su cuerpo. Lo suficiente para saber que ella hace ejercicio.

Ingresamos al antiguo club de kyuudo, diría que es tan viejo como los años que tiene esta escuela. Pasaron unos segundos y no tardamos en escuchar en sonido de las flechas impactar contra las dianas.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —se acercó una senpai.

—Buenas tardes —hicimos una reverencia—, quisiera unirme al club. —respondió Umi-chan.

Solo me limite a observar.

—¡Hey! Yui, cualquiera no puede unirse a este club —apareció otra senpai. Ella es muy escandalosa.

—Capitana… —respondió la otra senpai

—Yo soy Hiragi Aoi y soy la capitana de este club. Si quieres entrar como miembro a este club tendrás que acertar 10 blancos a una distancia de 40 metros.

—¡Pero capitana! eso es muy excesivo y lo más probable es que ella sea una principiante…

Al parecer la palabra "principiante" altero un poco a Umi-chan…

—No. Está bien, lo hare. Será pan comido —se veía la mirada de molestia de Umi-chan hacia Aoi-senpai.

—Bien. Aquí no nos gustan las presumidas, Yui dale el uniforme y veamos como lo hace.

Después de eso Umi-chan se fue con Yui-senpai a cambiarse. Al cabo de un rato volvió con el uniforme y un el cabello amarrado. Se ve hermosa, le cae como anillo al dedo.

—Umi-chan te ves hermosa —la alabe.

—Gra-gracias…

—Veamos como lo haces, novata —dijo Aoi-senpai mientras le entregaba el arco. Umi-chan se mantenía en calma ante las provocaciones de la senpai.

Todas las demás estudiantes se pusieron a los costados para ver como la "novata" hace sus tiros.

—¡Fallas dos estas fuera! —exclamo la senpai.

Umi-chan se colocó en frente del primer blanco a la distancia indicada.

Cerró sus ojos y calmo su respiración. Sin que nadie se los esperase abrió los ojos y disparo. El sólido golpe resonó en el salón. En el centro. Rápidamente se encamino hacia el segundo y disparo al instante y así siguió con el tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y los demás. Todos en el centro.

Todas en el club se quedaron sorprendidas, en especial Aoi-senpai se podía ver como se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa.

Por mi parte, sabía que estaba mal que subestimaran a Umi-chan, pero también estaba sorprendida no me esperaba que fuera tan buena.

—E-Eso no demuestra nada… —dijo la senpai.

—¿Que más necesita? —respondió Umi-chan.

—Ya se, te enfrentaras a mí. Soy la mejor en este lugar, el que logre acertar más cerca al blanco a 55 metros. Gana. ¿Qué dices? ¿Asustada?

Aunque no lo parezca a Umi-chan parecía indecisa por un momento. Yo diría que parece que nunca antes disparo a 55 metros.

—Está bien. Reto aceptado, primero usted.

En lo que la senpai se alistaba para disparar. Umi-chan se me acerco se veía un poco nerviosa.

—¿Umi-chan estas bien?

—A decir verdad, nunca antes dispare a esa distancia.

—Tranquila, lo lograras.

—¿Y si no lo hago? Que dirán mis padres si es que no ingreso al club…

Enseguida de eso sostuve su mano.

—Umi-chan. Te he visto, sé que puedes —susurre dándole una sonrisa.

Ella me miro un momento y luego asintió.

Cuando volvimos a ver a la senpai y ya había terminado. Le había dado cerca de la parte central.

Umi-chan puede ganarle. Lo hará.

Ella se dirigió a donde estaba la senpai y tomo su lugar. Intercambiaron unas palabras que no llegue a escuchar. Aoi-senpai se integró a los costados junto a las demás estudiantes.

Umi-chan se quedó mirando el blanco por un momento. Todas susurraban cosas como que no lo iba a lograr y otras decían que era una presumida. No me agradan.

Después de un rato Umi-chan fijo su mirada en mí, a lo cual yo solo le susurre que podía hacerlo, no sé si me escucho, pero estoy segura que me entendió. Sonrió y volvió la mirada en el blanco, se puede ver la determinación y confianza en su rostro. Coloco la flecha en su arco y extendió la flecha, la flecha tendía sobre la cuerda. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, hasta que finalmente, disparo.

 **...**

—¡Umi-chan eso fue increíble!

—No-no es para tanto…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Disparaste la flecha a 55 metros dándole en el centro! ¡Venciste a la capitana y te nombraron co-capitana!

Umi-chan y yo nos encontrábamos de camino a nuestras casas.

La inminente derrota que le dio a Aoi-senpai, fue sin lugar a dudas algo que en la escuela se recordaría por mucho tiempo...

 _¡En el centro!_

 _Todas en la habitación se quedaron calladas. Se oyó como Aoi-senpai se desplomo en el suelo. Algunas estudiantes se acercaron a ayudarla, pero todas se alejaron cuando Umi-chan se le acerco. La senpai la miro con miedo, pero su expresión cambio cuando Umi-chan le dio una sonrisa y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. A la distancia simplemente sonreí al ver lo buena persona que es Umi-chan, ella no le tiene rencor a la gente._

 _La senpai dio un suspiro y dejo que Umi-chan la ayudara a levantarse._

— _Está bien, tú ganas. Estas dentro… Y discúlpame por mi actitud…_

— _Está bien senpai, no se preocupe por eso. A decir verdad, ya me ha pasado antes._

— _Sabes… eres buena chica. Hare más que eso, te nombro co-capitana del club de arquería._

— _¿No es un poco apresurado?_

— _Para nada, viendo la habilidad que tienes._

— _Muchas gracias senpai._

— _A todo esto, no se tu nombre._

— _Sonoda, Sonoda Umi._

 _Por alguna razón que no entendí, todas se quedaron en silencio un momento._

— _E-eh está bien. Sonoda-san vaya con Yui para que le entregue su formulario de ingreso al club._

Sin lugar a dudas, fue genial.

—¡Estuviste genial Umi-chan! Hiciste fiushh y luego fiuuu y todos hicimos woooahh, hehe~ nos quedamos sorprendidas.

—Ya-ya estás hablando como Honoka...

—Hehe~ estoy muy feliz por ti —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias. Creo que es porque estuviste conmigo es que pude lograrlo.

No es justo ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan lindas, Umi-chan?

—Hehehe, mi madre me dijo que te enseñara los alrededores, ¡Así que vamos! —me adelante a ella, no quería que viera el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Por cierto, Umi-chan ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba la enfermería? ¿Acaso no es la primera vez en la escuela?

—De hecho… Ya había venido antes. Por la mudanza. Solo fue para que ver la nueva casa, que estaba en construcción y la escuela, en esta solo pude ver los lugares esenciales, pero no sabía la ubicación de los clubes…

—Viniste y no me visitaste… —La mire molesta y decepcionada.

—Lo-lo siento… Quería verte, pero todo paso muy rápido…

Solté un suspiro.

—Está bien… ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Seguro…

—Veras… Cuando estuvimos en la enfermería, escuche el sonido de una cachetada, pero no había nadie más además de nosotras en ella. Así que… ¿Por qué te abofeteaste tu misma?

El rostro de Umi-chan se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Es-es-es que…

Enseguida me puse a mirarla fijamente.

—Es-es-es-taba… Pe…sa…o en c…s in…en…es…

—¿Qué? ¿No te escucho Umi-chan? —Hablo tan bajo que no le entendí nada.

—Es-estaba pensando en co-cosas indecentes…

—Oh… haha… No sabía que bateabas para ese lado, Umi-chan…

—¡No-no es eso! ¡Te equivocas es-

El celular de Umi-chan comenzó a sonar y ella contesto la llamada. El color rojo que tenía su cara fue bajando poco a poco.

—Era mi madre, dice que vallamos a mi casa. Nuestros padres están ahí.

—¿A tu casa? Oh si, nuestros padres son buenos amigos, ellos jugaban póker juntos ¿Recuerdas?

—Si… Vamos, Kotori.

Umi-chan extendió su mano de manera insegura, me dio nostalgia verla de ese modo. Creo que ella tiene miedo de que piense mal de ella. Nunca pensaría mal de ti Umi-chan, te tengo mucho cariño y sé que eres una muy buena persona. Le di una sonrisa y agarre su mano y deje que me guiara a su casa alegremente. En el pasado hicimos esto varias veces, me trae muchos recuerdos.

…

Llegando a la casa de Umi-chan pude ver todo su esplendor. Es una casa tradicional grande, como un palacio, con un hermoso jardín en la parte de la entrada. Lamentablemente mi sorpresa fue borrada por un ligero miedo que obtuve al ver como la casa estaba rodeada de personas en trajes negros, algunos tenían tatuajes, otros con la cabeza rasurada y algunos fumaban a las afueras de la casa, todos tenían una pinta de ser hombres peligrosos.

Umi-chan agarro mi mano con fuerza y nos dirigimos a la entrada a tocar la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos nos vemos de nuevo n.n**

 **Bueno aunque ya tenía planeado todo lo que se venía, este capítulo me causo un poco de conflicto, pero después de un rato el capítulo se escribió solo por así decirlo. Me gusta cómo van pasando las cosas. Aun no tengo muy decidido el papel de las demás musas, solo tengo unas vagas ideas pero ya veré que hago. Tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Les gustaría que describiera los personajes? Si es así solo los importantes o todos. Obviamente uno que otro personaje que no conozcan tendré que describirlo, pero no lo hare si es muy secundario. No me parece muy necesario en las musas porque ya todos sabemos como son, pero derrepente nose a alguien ¿Le gustara saber como son en este fanfic? Describir no es mi fuerte pero podría intentarlo.**

SilentDrago: En realidad no fue la gran cosa, tenía planeado desde el comienzo que fuera así. Algunos me dijeron que causo un poco de confusión, así que en este lo aclaro. Lamento si te decepciono.

Yqueyolera: Las mentes brillantes tienen el mismo OTP xD, espero que te haya gustado n.n

PileMimo: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n Que planeara la pequeña Honky, gracias por la oportunidad y espero que guste el capítulo uwu

Hiromi Orange: Me alegra que te guste n.n Nooo porque tenías que decir eso me has dado otra idea para un fanfic D: tendrá que esperar a que termine este y los demás que tengo planeado u.u Bueno con lo del club de fans, Umi es nueva en la escuela así que no es muy conocida, pero viendo lo que paso en el club y el secreto tras su apellido, ya te imaginas lo que sigue. La promesa se aclarará en los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos n.n

Nanofate assault: Me alegra que te guste n.n El kotoUmi es lo mejor uwu

 **Buenos gracias a todos por sus review, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que les está gustando me motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que simplemente gracias n.n**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones del capítulo siempre son bienvenidas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo uwu**


	4. chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Yakuza**

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche invadía la habitación, me encontraba en la cama de Umi-chan durmiendo junto a ella. Yo dormía del lado izquierdo de la cama mirando para ese lado, mientras que ella para el lado derecho. Vestía su pijama color azul manga corta de dos piezas, mientras que yo vestía uno igual, pero de color verde con blanco.

Estoy segura que se preguntarán ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Y la verdad, es que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. En menos de lo esperado, la situación se había complicado demasiado y al parecer esto tenia que suceder tarde o temprano. Hay una solución, una muy simple. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de dar ese paso. Todavía no puedo confirmar los sentimientos que tengo por esta persona a mi costado. Quizá por el corto tiempo en que sucedieron estos repentinos acontecimientos. Quiero a Umi-chan, de eso no tengo duda. Sin embargo, no sé si a esto que siento se llama amor.

Bueno… basta de tanto rodeo y empecemos contando como se originó esta situación.

Todo empezó esta tarde…

Al estar a las afueras de la gran casa de Umi-chan, me invadió el miedo. Ver tanta gente con pinta peligrosa a las afueras de su casa, provoco que me diera escalofríos y comenzara a sudar. Pero estos desaparecieron cuando sentí la mano de Umi-chan apretar con más fuerza la mía. De alguna manera era como si estuviera diciéndome que no deba temer, porque estaba con ella.

El rostro de Umi-chan no mostraba expresión alguna, podría decirse que lucía seria. Sin esperar menos, nos dirigimos hasta la entrada. En el transcurso las personas que estaban alrededor de la casa nos miraban, en especial a mí.

Llegamos a la entrada y Umi-chan toco dos veces la puerta. No tardo mucho hasta que una mujer de cabellera azul nos atendiera. Esa mujer era la viva imagen de Umi-chan en 30 años, a excepción de que ella tenía ojos de color negro.

—Oh, Umi llegaste. Y trajiste a Kotori-chan.

La señora vestía un kimono tradicional color azul con detalles floreados. Se podía escuchar en su voz lo alegre y serena que era.

—Buenos tardes madre —hizo una reverencia—. Kotori, ella es mi madre Sonoda Yuuki —La voz de Umi-chan comenzó a relajarse.

—Bu-buenas tardes —hice una reverencia—. Ha-ha pasado tiempo Yuuki-san.

—Oh por favor no seas tan formal~ Dime madre —finalizo dándome una sonrisa—. Por favor pasen.

La mamá de Umi-chan se comportaba de una manera muy amistosa conmigo.

—¿Y mi hermana? —pregunto Umi-chan.

—Ella se encuentra ocupada, en el trabajo…

—¿Ti-tienes una hermana Umi-chan? —pregunte.

—Sí, ella es 5 años mayor que yo —la voz de Umi-chan sonaba más seria que de costumbre—. Podría decirse que ella es la sucesora de la familia —término relajándose.

Entramos a la casa.

Aunque por fuera era una enorme casa tradicional, casi apuntando para un palacio. Por dentro era como los interiores de las mansiones que hay en las series de televisión. Con un candelabro gigante en el techo y dos gigantes escaleras a cada lado que se conectaban entre sí, llevándote al segundo piso.

En medio de las dos gigantes escaleras, había pasadizos que conectaban a otros lugares de la casa y uno de esos lugares era la sala principal, donde logre divisar a mis papás sentados en los muebles junto a un señor.

No lo mencione, pero inclusive adentro de la casa seguía habiendo hombres en trajes negros. Pero al contrario de los que estaban afuera, ellos no nos prestaban mucha atención.

Nos dirigimos a la sala junto a la mamá de Umi-chan a donde estaban mis papás y el señor.

—Mamá, papá —fue lo primero que dije al acercarnos. Ellos estaban sentados en los muebles conversando con el señor que estaba sentado en el sofá del frente. El señor tenía el cabello color negro y ojos marrones, se parecía un poco a Umi-chan. Vestía al igual que los hombres que estaban por todos lados de la mansión. Un terno color negro y zapatos del mismo color, a excepción de su corbata azul y no negra como la de los demás.

—Umi, Kotori-chan por fin llegaron —saludo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Kotori, él es mi padre Sonoda Ryu. Tal vez lo recuerdes.

Para ser honesta no lo recordaba, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

—Mucho gusto señor —salude haciendo una reverencia.

—Por favor, no tienes que ser tan formal, estamos en familia. Dime padre —dijo guiñándome un ojo —. Bueno, tomen asiento. Comenzaremos hablando sobre el trato de hace once años.

Umi-chan y yo nos sentamos en el asiento que conectaba el lado en el que estaban mis papás y los suyos. Ella seguía sin soltar mi mano. Para que se den una idea, era un sillón grande en forma de U.

—Muy bien. Comenzare a contar la historia ¿O prefiere hacerlo usted Atsushi-san? —parecía querer provocar un poco a mi papá.

Atsushi es el nombre de mi papá. Minami Atsushi.

—Veras Kotori… Antes de que tú nacieras… yo-yo tenía un problema —mi papá se veía fatal, mamá le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara—. Yo sufría de ludopatía. Fue un problema muy severo durante los dos años antes de tu nacimiento. Todo empeoro cuando tu madre estaba iniciando la escuela Otonikizaka, porque para ese entonces ya no nos quedaba nada… Pero entonces conocimos a los Sonoda, ellos generosamente nos hicieron un préstamo y logramos mantener la escuela, pero la deuda que le cause a la familia aún sigue vigente. Y-

—Ahí fue cuando les dije que se ocuparan en cubrir su deuda, porque yo me ocuparía de mantener la escuela —finalizo el papá de Umi-chan.

¿Mi papá era un ludópata? No-no sé qué pensar…

—Si… Eso fue lo que hizo…

—Pero veras Kotori-chan… Por desgracia, esos favores que le hicimos a tu familia, tienen un precio —mi mamá y los papás de Umi-chan mantenían una tranquilidad que asustaban. Mi papá seguía algo inquieto por su revelación y Umi-chan se veía un poco nerviosa—. Pero no es algo monetario o material lo que queremos, no tiene nada que ver con eso. En el pasado hicimos un acuerdo el día en que Umi y tú tenían que separarse. Las dos dijeron algo ese día que estoy seguro a todos los que están en esta habitación, a excepción de ustedes por supuesto, nos dejó algo sorprendidos.

—Las dos dijeron que no querían separarse, porque planeaban casarse —concluyo la mamá de Umi-chan.

Me sorprendí ante esa declaración. No-no recuerdo algo así, ¿Umi-chan y yo? ¿Es posible? No, las dos somos chicas… Mire a Umi-chan y estaba mirando a la nada con rubor en sus mejillas.

—Al principio, pensé que era una tontería que dicen los niños cuando están a esa edad. Pero viendo lo mucho que lloriqueaba Umi, me hizo considerarlo. Entonces hice el trato con tu padre, el cual acepto. Desde el comienzo lo tome como una broma sin importancia, pero viendo la seriedad con la que se lo tomaba Umi logro cambiar mi forma en que tomaba el trato. Y la verdad es que desde ese día que le dije "Esta bien Umi, te casaras con Kotori-chan". No he vuelto a ver a mi angelito tan feliz como lo estuvo ese día, en estos once años.

El rubor en las mejillas de Umi-chan seguía aumentando y no era la única, porque yo también sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Lo siento Kotori, en ese momento no tuvimos más opción que aceptar —dijo mi papá.

—Pe-pero señor Sonoda… las dos somos chicas… ¿Es eso acaso posible? —intente hacer una excusa, pero parece que solo logre alterarlo. Alzo una ceja apenas escucho eso.

—¿Eh? Jajaja lo siento si recién te enteras ahora Kotori-chan —se levantó repentinamente de su asiento— ¡Soy el líder del clan Sonoda! ¡El clan yakuza más grande de todo Japón! —gritó, sonando por toda la casa. Los hombres de negro al escuchar eso, gritaron «¡Siii!» junto a él— Tengo conexiones en todos lados. Y si crees que la ley me impedirá casar a mi hija lesbiana en este país, estas muy equivocada jovencita —se volvió a sentar—. Y ya te dije que me llames padre.

—Kotori, lamento si esto no es lo que deseas. Es nuestra culpa por hacerte esto, solo te pido que nos perdones. —dijo mi mamá con una voz muy serena.

Todos estaban prestando su atención en nosotras. La seriedad con la que nos miraban es ahora una imagen que no olvidare en mucho tiempo.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Umi-chan volteo a verme y sujeto mis manos con las suyas.

—Kotori, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres… —susurro, podía escuchar la tristeza en sus palabras.

—Umi-

—Padre, permíteme hablar un momento con Kotori a solas.

Sin que pudiera dejar a su papá responder, Umi-chan agarro mi mano y me jalo subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Umi-chan me hizo ingresar primero y enseguida entro ella. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, después de eso se recostó sobre la puerta, para luego deslizarse sobre esta, terminando sentada en el suelo con las manos tapándose la cara.

—Lo siento Kotori. ¿Podrías voltearte? No quiero que me veas así…

La cara de Umi-chan estaba roja, pero también podía escuchar la tristeza en sus palabras

—Umi-chan…

No dejaba de mirarla, me sorprendía verla en ese estado.

—Umi-chan ¿Yo-yo te gusto?

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

—Si… Me gustas —respondió mirando al suelo.

Me ruborice por su declaración. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, tengo miedo de que pueda escucharlo.

—… ¿De-desde cuándo?

—Desde que nos conocimos.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo y ella sin mirarme.

Me sentí rara. No es porque sintiera repulsión o algo por el estilo, sino que en el fondo estaba un poco feliz. No sé porque, pero todo fue automático a partir de este momento.

La miré y le extendí mi mano. Ella me miro confundida, pero después de unos segundos la agarro y le ayude a levantarse, para dirigirnos a su cama, donde nos sentamos. No solté su mano.

—Cuando nos conocimos… Yo creo que… —entrelace nuestros dedos—.También me gustabas, Umi-chan. Pero ahora, no estoy segura si todavía me gustas…

Ella me miro con un poco de tristeza.

—No quiero obligarte a nada Kotori. No soy esa clase de persona…

—Lo sé, pero solo te pido tiempo. Porque… todo pasó muy rápido y creo que en el fondo todavía siento algo por ti, pero quiero estar totalmente segura.

—Entiendo… —comenzó a mirar el suelo.

Con la mano que tenía libre, agarre su mentón con delicadeza e hice que volviera a verme.

—Solo dame tiempo Umi-chan…

Soltó un suspiro.

—Por ti esperaría hasta el final.

Esas palabras causaron un gran alivio en mí.

—¡Gracias! —le di un abrazo.

Ella lo correspondió y nos quedamos así unos segundos. Hasta que se escuchó un ruido.

"Nyaaa" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Al instante nos separamos y fijamos nuestra vista al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido.

—¡Rin!

Poco después de pronunciar ese nombre, del armario salió un pequeño gato color anaranjado y de ojos dorados. Y se dirigió directo a los brazos de Umi-chan.

¡Quería gritar! De las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Y mejor aún ¡Umi-chan sosteniendo un lindo gatito!

—Umi-chan ¿Tenías un gato?

—Si-sí, lo adopte el año pasado.

—Awww es hermoso…

Intente acariciarlo, pero me bufo e intento arañarme.

—Es un poco desconfiado con la gente que no conoce… Así que no te preocupes.

Qué triste… parece que al gato de Umi-chan no le caigo bien…

—Qué lindo es… ¿O linda? ¿Es macho o hembra?

—Bueno… es-

Toc toc se escuchó. Alguien tocaba la puerta y enseguida se abrió. Era el papá de Umi-chan.

—Umi ¿Me permites hablar un momento con Kotori-chan?

—Padre… —bajo el gato colocándolo el suelo.

—Solo será un momento —dijo sonriendo.

Ella volteo a verme.

—Estaré bien, Umi-chan.

Tenía que decirle todo a su papá. De cómo me sentía y que no estaba preparada para algo tan grande como un compromiso…

Umi-chan se levantó, se dirigió la puerta y la abrió. Me miro por última vez, salió y cerró la puerta, dejándome sola junto a mi "suegro".

—Señor Sonoda, yo…

Hiso una señal de _stop_ con sus manos indicándome que dejara de hablar. Se dirigió al escritorio de la habitación y se sentó en la silla que está al frente del computador y se giró quedando cara a cara con él.

—Veras Kotori-chan. Lo dejare claro para que luego no haya preguntas. El trato que hice con tus padres fue que tú y Umi se casaran a cambio de que yo cubriera algunas de sus deudas —soltó un suspiro. Rin se acercó a él, sentándose en su regazo—. Y ya sabes, actualmente tus padres aún tienen deudas pendientes y yo sigo manteniendo la escuela —su voz en ningún momento dejo de sonar tranquila.

Solo observaba y escuchaba todo lo que decía el señor Sonoda. Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que esta "conversación" iba en una sola dirección.

Comencé a sudar y a entrar en pánico cuando vi que el señor Sonoda sacaba un objeto brillante de su bolsillo.

Era una navaja.

—Kotori-chan, yo amo a Umi-chan con todo mi ser. Yo soy feliz cuando ella es feliz, y tú la haces feliz —dijo mientras sopesaba la navaja en la palma de su mano—. Solo te pido que no metas la pata porque de ser así, créeme no vas a ser la única que lo lamentara.

—Sería una lástima porque ustedes me agradan. Tienes cuatro meses para aceptar tu compromiso con Umi o de lo contrario tendré que tomar ciertas medidas. —agrego él.

Del miedo quede paralizada. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Mi "suegro" me había amenazado de muerte y no solo a mí.

Se levantó sin decir más, dejando a Rin en el suelo. Se dirigió a la entrada y guardo la navaja de vuelta en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo «Bienvenida a la familia, Kotori» y se marchó.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudando y no dejaba de temblar.

Pasaron segundos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era Umi-chan, se acercó a mí y yo no sabía qué hacer. Trate de lucir lo más tranquila para ella y solo hice algo que no creí que llegara a hacer en mi vida. La abrace, pero no fue porque quería.

—¡Ko-Kotori!

Sentía un miedo profundo. Primera vez que alguien me amenazaba de esa manera y peor aún, mostraba un arma ante mis ojos. Me invadío el pánico y solo trate de ingeniar una mentira para salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible.

—¡Umi-chan, estoy segura que seremos muy felices las dos juntas! —dije tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible. En realidad, no quería decir eso, no todavía.

—…

Umi-chan se separó de nuestro abrazo y me miro a los ojos. Simplemente sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza.

—Estas mintiendo.

Su voz sonaba dolida.

No pude evitar desmoronarme ante sus palabras y su extraña expresión. Quebré en llanto, aferrándome a su pecho mientras ella trataba de consolarme a la par que acariciaba mi cabeza.

Tarde en tranquilizarme unos cinco minutos y le conté lo sucedido.

—No tienes que aceptar si no quieres —su tono compresivo pasó a uno serio—, hablare con mi padre-

—Ya Umi-chan… está bien, solo necesito tiempo. Por alguna razón… siento como si te debiera algo.

—Tú no me debes nada, Kotori. Al contrario, yo soy la que siente que te debe todo, lo último que quiero es lastimarte…

Sin que ninguna lo esperara la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era la mamá de Umi-chan.

—Umi, hable con los padres de Kotori-chan y están de acuerdo con que se quede a dormir esta noche. Esto será bueno para las dos.

—…

Umi-chan agarro mi mano, se acercó a mi oído y susurro que no me iba a soltar.

 **...**

Y así es como terminamos de esta manera.

En lo que transcurrió el resto del día Umi-chan no se alejó de mí en ningún momento, pero tampoco es que hayamos hablado mucho.

Resulto que desde el comienzo mis padres, ya habían traído mi pijama y la almohada amarilla con la cual no puedo dormir sin ella. Ya lo tenían planeado desde el comienzo.

—Umi-chan —la llame.

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz sonaba adormilada, parece que intento dormir.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo del compromiso?

—… Me gustaría que haya sido de otra forma —sentí que me abrazaba de la cintura.

—¡¿Umi-chan?!

—… Pero si, quisiera casarme contigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Se lo que hace mi padre. Y el estar esperando nuestro reencuentro es una de las razones por las cuales seguí adelante —agrego ella.

—…

—Déjame quedarme así un momento… Espere… mucho por esto… —dijo en un tono dulce.

Solo asentí y nos quedamos dormidas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola nos vemos de nuevo :v ya me estoy cansando de decir eso xD. Bueno el capítulo ya lo tenía planeado en mi mente desde el comienzo y bueno lo tenía terminado desde el martes, pero tenía unos detalles que pulir y ya saben… No sé porque pero siento que se me paso la mano con este capítulo jaja, es un capitulo distinto a los anteriores y un poquito triste (?), no sé, siento que a algunos de repente no les gustara, pero bueno ya tienen una idea de que va a pasar adelante. Y tendré que partirme la cabeza para generar más ideas...**

Yqueyolera: Ni que lo digas xD jojo ya estoy teniendo unas ideas *guiño guiño* Me alegra que te guste y gracias por dejar tu review uwu

PileMimo: Sip, probablemente, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Lo anotare en la lista de posibles ideas, obvio que si uwu. Es mi culpa por subir capítulos a las 12 de la noche :c Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)

SilentDrago: Ni yo, son tan... impredecibles…

Hiromi Orange: Tranquila así funciona mi inspiración, es comprensible que no entiendas. Pero te daré los agradecimientos especiales por la idea, si es que algún día lo subo xD Algo me dice que de repente te enoje este capítulo 7.7 Ya veremos quien cuida a quien jeje. Yo tampoco me imagino nada xD

Nanofate assault: Son una ternuritas. ¡Si son yakuzas xD!

 **Bueno espero que no me maten xd pretendo que pasen por cosas peores en el futuro o tal vez no jaja y por si las dudas si, Rin será un gato en este fanfic okno ya planee una historia con ello xD. En siguientes capítulos se vienen más personajes, probablemente tres o cuatro musas. Talvez pause Love Arrow Shot! Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar en su totalidad sobre ese fic…**

 **Y bueno, gracias por las review del capítulo anterior y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones del capítulo son bienvenidas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	5. chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Destellos en la oscuridad**

* * *

Estoy muy cansada con todo lo que paso hoy, jamás pensé que experimentaría algo así en mi vida, es decir, no todos los días te enteras que estas comprometida con tu amiga de la infancia, tu nuevo suegro es el líder del clan yakuza más grande de todo Japón e intentara matarte a ti y tu familia si no aceptas el compromiso y por si no fuera poco tus papás tienen una deuda que intenta cubrir desde años antes de tu nacimiento. Increíble, ¿Verdad?

Si, ya lo sé. Solo cásate con ella y vivan felices para siempre.

No es tan simple. Aun no estoy segura de lo que siento por Umi-chan, en el pasado me gustaba y estoy segura que todavía, actualmente, siento algo por ella. Pero no sé si es por la euforia del momento o es lo que de verdad siento. Creo que es mejor que me concentre en reconectar lo que deje en el pasado con Umi-chan y conocer la parte de ella que no conocía en estos once años.

Todo en cuatro meses…

Solo tratare de ignorar todo lo que paso hoy en el día de mañana, por el momento. Y dormiré.

—Kotori.

Alguien me está llamando.

—Kotori.

Su voz es muy suave y dulce…

—¡Kotori!

—Cinco… minutos… más…

—Kotori, no puedes dormir por siempre. —Dijo Umi-chan mientras me jalaba suavemente las mejillas para que despierte.

—Auchh… Está bien Umi-chan…

—Bien, así me gusta. Ahora ve a cambiarte yo iré a hacer el desayuno.

—Está bien…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Umi-chan luego de salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina, que por cierto no tengo idea de dónde queda.

Obviamente no me voy a cambiar de ropa, por ahora. Hay que hacer algo más importante primero. Aunque en el fondo siento que no debo, ya da igual, estoy aquí de todas formas. Es hora de darle un vistazo a la habitación de Umi-chan.

A decir verdad, con todo lo que paso ayer no le preste mucha atención a su habitación, pero bueno hoy es un nuevo día.

Es una habitación muy espaciosa. Con una gran cama azul acolchada en el medio, una mesa en frente de la cama, estanterías llenas de libros al lado izquierdo y un gran armario en el lado derecho.

Al caminar por la habitación fije mi vista en las estanterías y arriba de ellas había una repisa donde había varios cuadros con fotos de Umi-chan. En una de ellas aparecía Umi-chan de pequeña con sus papás, en otra aparecía más grande junto a una niña pelirroja y la otra es una de nosotras dos de pequeñas.

Cogí el cuadro para verlo mejor. Umi-chan se veía tan adorable cuando era pequeña… Claro que ahora todavía es adorable, pero antes lo era de una manera infantil y ahora es mucho más madura. Ha cambiado mucho desde que no la vi…

Me impresione al ver que tenía una foto de las dos. Ni siquiera yo tengo una foto con ella…

—Kotori, ya está listo el desayun…

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía el cuadro entre mis manos.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, no era mi intención husmear entre tus cosas…

De hecho, si…

—No te preocupes por eso —Me dijo dándome una sonrisa y se acercó a mí—. Esa es una foto que nos tomaron el día que nos separamos. ¿La recuerdas?

Asentí. —Recuerdo que ese día lloramos mucho, no queríamos separarnos y no estoy muy segura de cómo, pero ideamos lo del compromiso...

Me siento mal por haberlo olvidado.

—Pero, de lo que estoy segura, es que ese día, en el que se pusieron de acuerdo nuestros papás y dijeron que nos íbamos a casar… Estaba muy feliz. —Agregue.

Ella asintió. —Yo también. —Dijo dándome una sonrisa muy brillante que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Alguien toco la puerta y enseguida se abrió. Era la mamá de Umi-chan.

—¿Aún están sin cambiarse? —Dijo sorprendida—. Van a llegar tarde.

—Madre, son las seis de la mañana…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las seis de la mañana?! ¡¿Umi-chan, cómo pudiste despertarme tan temprano?! —Dije mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía.

—Veras… En esta casa tenemos un dicho… ya sabes… "Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda". —Respondió Umi-chan.

—¡Umi-chan!

¡Umi-chan cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¡Necesito mis horas de sueño con todo lo que no pude dormir el día de ayer!

¡Es demasiado temprano! En primer lugar la escuela no está muy lejos y en segundo la escuela abre a las siete y cierra sus entradas a las siete y cuarenta.

—Además tengo unas cosas que tengo que discutir contigo, Kotori. —Me susurro en el odio.

Su voz y su mirada eran muy serias. Que querrá decirme…

 **...**

Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos, bajamos a tomar el desayuno. La cocina estaba del pasadizo que llevaba a la sala. Al parecer para Umi-chan, preparar el desayuno es decirle al mayordomo que haga el desayuno. No me esperaba eso de ella, pensé que al menos sabría preparar un desayuno.

Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa (Una mesa muuuy grande) desayunando, y cuando digo todos, me refiero también a los hombres en traje negro que estaban en la casa el día de ayer, que eran como diez personas, el papá de Umi-chan, mi "suegro", que por cierto no nos prestó atención en ningún momento. Estaba más concentrando leyendo su periódico y la mamá de Umi-chan. Solo faltaba la hermana de Umi-chan que de momento no se encontraba en la capital.

Al término del desayuno agradecimos la comida y la madre de Umi-chan nos acompañó a la entrada.

—Tengan cuidado en el camino. —Nos dijo en un tono maternal.

—Sí, madre.

—Hasta luego señora. —Me despedí.

—¡Esperen! —Dijo una voz desde adentro de la casa.

Al cabo de unos segundos llego el papá de Umi-chan.

—Kotori, esa no es la manera de dirigirte a quienes ahora son tu familia.

—…

—Hasta luego madre, padre… —respondí.

—¡Kotori! No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. —Dijo dándole una mirada con enojo a su papá. A lo cual el, al ver eso, me dio una mala mirada a mí, asustándome.

—Umi, me temo que eso ya no te concierne.

Después de que su papá dijera eso, Umi-chan se colocó enfrente de mí y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! Padre, puede que Kotori te tenga miedo, pero yo no te tengo miedo. Ya no.

Se sentía la tensión en el aire.

—Pues, deberías tenerlo hija. Además, angelito, te recuerdo que nunca pudiste ganarme en nada. Ni siquiera en kendo.

—Y tú nunca pudiste ganarme en kyuudo. —Respondió en un tono cortante.

Enseguida Umi-chan agarro mi mano, jalándome fuera de la casa. Y nos fuimos lejos de ellos.

—¿No estas siendo un poco excesivo, querido?

—Es mejor así. Ellas deben ser capaces de sacar sus sentimientos adelante, aun si hay obstáculos en el camino.

 **...**

El día era nublado. Podía sentirse la humedad en el ambiente, porque el día de ayer había lloviznado un poco en la noche.

—¡Umi-chan, a donde me llevas! —dije quejándome, ella no dejaba de jalarme a una velocidad acelerada.

—Tranquilízate, ya casi llegamos.

Con cada paso que dábamos el camino se hacía más claro para mí y volvían recuerdos del pasado. Umi-chan me estaba llevando al parque que estaba a espaldas de mi casa, es el mismo parque donde jugábamos cuando éramos niñas.

Finalmente, cuando nos llegamos al parque nos dirigimos a las mesas de piedras que estaban al lado de los juegos de niños que consistían en un tobogán, tres columpios y ese tipo de cosas.

Umi-chan me indico que me sentara en el asiento, al parecer quería hablar conmigo sobre algo serio, lo veía en su mirada. Ella se sentó a mi costado, después de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

—Kotori, sé que esto es algo complicado para ti, pero no puedo dejar que tomes decisiones a la ligera.

—Umi-chan…

En ese instante volteo su mirada y me miro a los ojos.

—Me… Me mentiste el día de ayer, yo lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos y en tu falsa sonrisa. Y eso es algo que no me gustaría ver de nuevo…

—Yo-yo, lo siento Umi-chan… Es que entre en pánico, con todo lo que paso… Yo solo quería escapar de esa situación…

—Lo se… Y no deberías disculparte, pero solo quiero que sepas que no dejare que me mientas, Kotori —La voz de Umi-chan era firme, pero denotaba serenidad. Enseguida Umi-chan comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y agarro mi cabeza entre sus manos. Nuestras frentes se tocaban y la cara de Umi-chan estaba muy cerca, ¡Muy cerca!—. Y aún más importante, no dejare que te mientas a ti misma.

Me puso roja como un tomate, sus ojos me miraban con una sinceridad muy clara y su voz en ningún momento flaqueo. Umi-chan estaba siendo muy honesta conmigo, ella solo trata de que yo no tenga ningún temor.

Enseguida Umi-chan también se puso muy roja, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros, y volvió a su posición en la que estaba antes. Solo que esta vez, estaba mirando para abajo.

—Lo siento… No-no me di cuenta…

—Es-está bien Umi-chan… Pero, gracias. —Conteste dándole una sonrisa.

—En serio, me siento mejor ahora. —Agregue.

—Ese era el punto —También sonrió—. Sera mejor que vayamos enseguida a la escuela.

En ese instante mi teléfono sonó, lo revise y resulto ser un mensaje de Honoka-chan.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto Umi-chan.

—Es Honoka-chan, dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Ella asintió y nos fuimos.

 **...**

En el momento en que pasábamos por los pasillos de la escuela, hacia nuestro salón, sentí varias miradas de las demás estudiantes. No diría que eran "especialmente" para mí, sino que eran para Umi-chan. Las chicas la miraban con aires de admiración, veía una que otra chica con un sonrojo y cara de avergonzada, pero nadie se acercó. El camino se hiso eterno mientras todas seguían mirándonos con cada pasa que dábamos. Me sentí intranquila.

Finalmente estábamos a las puertas del salón y apenas dimos el primer paso adentro, todas fijaron su vista en Umi-chan por unos segundos y comenzaron a aplaudir.

—¡Sera mejor que nos lleves a las finales!

—¡Con Sonda-san finalmente venceremos esta mala racha que tiene la escuela!

—¡Finalmente una digna rival! ¡Nuestra batalla será legendaria!

—¡Tú puedes Sonoda-san!

—Quisiera una cita con Sonoda-san…

Todos empezaron a lanzar ánimos a Umi-chan, a decir verdad el ultimo comentario me molesto un poco. Parece que los resultados del club de kyuudo del día de ayer se esparcieron como pólvora por toda la escuela.

Sin que nos lo esperáramos, Honoka-chan salió por atrás y le dio un abrazo a Umi-chan. Me sentí rara por un momento.

—¡Buenos días y felicitaciones, Umi-chan!

—¡Honoka! Gra-gracias…

Honoka-chan me miro por un momento y después se separó lentamente de ella y también me dio un abrazo.

—¡Buenos días Kotori-chan!

—Bu-buenos días, Honoka-chan…

Enseguida rompió el abrazo cuando ingreso el profesor y nos dijo que tomáramos asiento.

…

Durante la clase Honoka-chan me lanzó un papelito, el cual era una nota que decía que quería hablar conmigo en la azotea, sin Umi-chan. No sé lo que pretende, desde que llego Umi-chan ella no deja de actuar extraño.

Al finalizar la clase, se acercó a mí y me dijo que nos fuéramos de una vez.

—¡Kotori-chan, rápido! ¡Ah! Lleva tu almuerzo.

—Mi almuerzo… ¡Mi almuerzo!

¡No puede ser, lo olvide! Como estuve en la casa de Umi-chan, no hubo nadie que me lo preparara. Y ahora…

—¿De qué hablan chicas? —Pregunto Umi-chan, que se sienta al detrás mío.

—Lo siento, Umi-chan. Debo hablar con Kotori-chan en privado, cosas de mejores amigas. —Respondió Honoka-chan.

La expresión de Umi-chan se ensombreció un poco.

—Ya-ya veo… ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Kotori, toma.

Umi-chan me entrego un bento que ella tenía guardado en su mochila.

—Lo preparo mi mamá, creo. Supuse que no tenías nada preparado para hoy, así que le dije si te podía preparar algo. Me sorprende que recién te acordaras de tu almuerzo. —Finalizo dándome una leve sonrisa.

Qué bonito gesto de parte de Umi-chan. Es como si ya hubiera pensado en todo…

—Umi-chan… Gracias.

—No te preocupes.

—Awww~ Umi-chan eres tan amable~ —Dijo Honoka-chan.

—Bu-bueno, yo iré a buscar a una senpai. Así que, si me disculpan. —Se paró de su asiento y salió del aula.

Una senpai... ¿La del club de kyuudo?

—¡Vamos, Kotori-chan!

…

Nos instalamos en la azotea, sacando nuestros bentos y comenzamos a comer.

—¿De que querías hablar conmigo, Honoka-chan?

—Bueno… ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme respecto a Umi-chan?

—... ¿A-acerca de qué?

—No sé, acerca de que… Ella te gusta.

En ese preciso momento mi cabeza exploto. Mi cara alcanzo nuevos niveles de rojo que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Que-que-que-que dices Honoka-chan…

—Vamos Kotori-chan, se te nota a leguas que te mueres por ella.

Me sorprende que Honoka-chan se haya dado cuenta ¿Tan obvia soy?

—Pero la verdad es que yo... todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ella…

—¿A qué te refieres?

Di un suspiro y comencé a contarle todo acerca de cuándo nos conocimos Umi-chan y yo de pequeñas, de cómo me sentía actualmente y el compromiso. Solo excluí la parte de que Umi-chan es hija de yakuzas y que mi "suegro" me amenazó con matarme a mí y mi familia, en cambio simplemente reemplacé la parte de yakuzas por "La familia de Umi-chan es dueña de una empresa muy importante". No quería asustarla y no quería que pensara mal de Umi-chan. Ella no es una mala persona.

—Wooow… No me esperaba esa historia…

—Si lo sé. Mi cabeza está muy confusa en estos momentos y no sé qué hacer…

Terminamos de comer y ella se levantó de su lugar.

—Bueno Kotori-chan solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero tranquila yo te ayudare a que aclares tus sentimientos. —Alzo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—¿En serio? —Tome su mano y me levante.

—Sip. Esa mirada que tienes cuando estas con Umi-chan, nunca antes la había visto en ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, te ayudare en esto. —Me dio una brillante sonrisa y enseguida me abrazo.

—Gracias, Honoka-chan.

—No hay de que, Kotori-chan.

Sonó la campana de la escuela indicando el fin de clases.

—Sera mejor que volvamos.

Asentí y bajamos hacía en salón.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, visualice a Umi-chan junto a una persona. No sé porque pero inmediatamente me escondí arrastrando a Honoka-chan junto a mí.

—Que pasa Kotori-cha-

Le tape la boca.

—Shhhhh…

Estaban muy cerca las dos, parecía que se conocían muy bien. Me sorprendí al ver que Umi-chan le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias de nuevo, enserio. —Dijo Umi-chan con rubor en sus mejillas.

—No hay de que, Umi-chan —Le guiño un ojo—. Si necesitas un consejo de nuevo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ella asintió y se despidieron.

…

Listón rojo, eso indica que es de nuestro año, de otra clase supondré; coletas y cabello morado; un peculiar acento; hermoso rostro; ojos verdes y un gran busto. ¡De-demasiado grande!

Ya-ya no tengo oportunidad… No sabía que a Umi-chan le gustaban las chicas así…

—No tenía idea de que Umi-chan conocía a Nozomi-san. —Dijo Honoka-chan.

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, es muy agradable. Se llama Toujou Nozomi.

Comencé a deprimirme y me desplomé en ese mismo instante.

—No-no te preocupes Kotori-chan, de seguro solo son amigas.

—Eso espero…

…

Después de que vi a Umi-chan hablando con una chica tan linda como Nozomi-san, no me sentí en confianza para hablar con ella. Creo que estoy celosa, es más, ni siquiera sé si estoy en posición de estar celosa. Y así continúe hasta la última clase. Me estaba dando sueño, han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer. Una pequeña siesta no hará daño.

…

—¿Está durmiendo?

—Sí, no la despiertes. Debe estar cansada, no te preocupes por ella, yo la vigilare.

—Bueno te confió a Kotori-chan. Yo tengo que ayudar en la tienda de mi familia, así que no podre acompañarlas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes por eso. No sabía que tu familia tenía una tienda…

—Sí, vendemos dulces japoneses. Deberías visitarme alguna vez.

—Sí, lo hare.

—Nos vemos, Umi-chan.

—Adiós Honoka.

…

Comencé a despertar. Los ojos los tenía muy adormecidos, así que comencé a frotarlos. En el proceso solté un pequeño bostezo y me sentía agotada, pero de alguna manera me sentía un poco mejor que antes.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el sonido de una cámara.

¿Qué está pasando?

Se escuchó de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos y Umi-chan estaba en frente mío, apuntándome con la cámara de su celular.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. —Me dijo.

Comenzó a sonar de nuevo la cámara. No dejaba de tomar fotos.

—¿Umi-chan, que-que estás haciendo? —Dije avergonzada, mientras intentaba quitarle el celular.

—Lo siento, es que duermes de una manera muy linda y sentí que debía sacarte una foto.

La cámara seguía sonando.

—Pero… si-sigues haciéndolo.

—Ah, perdón.

—¡Umi-chan! —Chille avergonzada.

Luego recordé el motivo por el cual, traté de no hablarle en lo que quedaba del día.

—Se-sería mejor que vayas a tomarle fotos a Toujou-san. —Se me escapo, en realidad no quería decirlo.

—¿Que tiene ver Nozomi?

—Te-te veías muy cercana a ella en el receso.

¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kotori!

—Ah… solo me ayudaba en algo. Además, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Nuestras familias viajan mucho y en uno de eso viajes la conocí.

—¿Su familia también viaja mucho?

—Sí, pero tranquila, su familia no es de ninguna mafia.

—Ya-ya veo, pero sea lo que sea en que necesitabas ayuda también pudiste habérmelo pedido a mí.

—Es que… Un momento… ¿Estás celosa?

—¡No, claro que no! Sabes que olvídalo…

Soy una tonta, lo sé. Pero tampoco tiene razón para tomarme fotos de la nada…

—Bueno… La razón de las fotos es porque… recordé que no tengo tu número y quería ponerla para cuando me llames aparezca tu imagen… Sí, lo sé es un poco tonto… Las eliminare...

—Umi-chan, préstame tu celular.

—Si es para eliminar las fotos…

—¡Solo hazlo!

—Está bien…

Una vez con el celular de Umi-chan en mi poder, me coloque a su costado tomándola desprevenida. La abrace, tomando una foto con la camara frontal y ella se ruborizo.

—¡Ko-kotori! No me tomes fotos desprevenidas…

—Pero tú también lo hiciste~

—¡Mou! —Hiso un puchero muy lindo.

—hehehe~ Sales bien Umi-chan, ahora ya tenemos una foto actual~

—¿Que?

—En los cuadros que estaban en tu cuarto, tenías fotos antiguas, incluyendo una de nosotras de pequeñas. Pero ahora ya tenemos una foto de ahora.

Agregue mi número al celular de Umi-chan y me mande la foto. Finalmente le devolví el celular.

Ella se ruborizo.

—Gra-gracias, Kotori. —Oculto su rostro tras el celular.

—De nada, Umi-chan. —Le dije abrazándola.

…

Al final me quede esperando a que Umi-chan saliera de club de kyuudo. Hoy era su primer día oficial como miembro del club.

Cuando termino, salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde cada una debe partir por su lado, ella hiso algo que me dejo desprevenida. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se separó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y me dijo que me mandaría un mensaje. Después de ello se fue rápidamente, sin que pudiera responderle.

En el camino a mi casa, no deje de tocarme la mejilla en el lugar donde me había dado el beso, sentía el cálido afecto con el que me lo había dado. Umi-chan hacía que me sintiera más querida de lo que nunca antes me había sentido en mi vida. Creo que si tengo esos sentimientos por ella todavía.

Llegue a mi casa y mis papás me esperaban en la cocina sentados en la mesa, se veían serios. Me dijeron que me cambiara y que bajara a cenar, también querían hablar conmigo.

Es muy temprano para cenar me dije a mi misma. También todos sabemos la razón porque quieren hablar conmigo.

Cuando termine de cambiarme a mi ropa de calle, qué más da si solo voy a estar en la casa, baje hasta la cocina y me incorpore en la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, hasta que mi papá hablo.

—Kotori, sé que no es suficiente, pero por favor perdónanos por lo del… ya sabes… —Dijo mi papá.

—Ya papá, enserio, no me molesta.

Mostré desinterés en esta conversación y solo me puse a comer. Lo hecho ya está hecho. La verdad que no me molesta del todo…

—Debería, te hicimos algo horrible —Paso su mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor—. Amor, di algo.

—Yo creo que ya no depende de nosotros. Ahora es Kotori, la que debe decidir si acepta o no el compromiso. —Anuncio mamá.

Los dos nos quedamos asombrados por lo que dijo mi mamá, es decir, no creí que ella fuera a decir eso, pero en el fondo estoy feliz porque siento que tengo su apoyo.

—No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto. ¡No dejare que mi hija se case con otra chica! —Golpeo con su puño la mesa— No es algo natural.

La actitud de mi papá comenzó a alterarme.

—No creo que estemos en posición de poner quejas. —Dijo mamá.

—Es ridículo. Mi hija no será lesbiana y no se casara con esa esa hija de yakuza. De seguro es igual de manipuladora que el padre —Dijo en un tono de voz desagradable—. Jamás debí dejarla jugar con esa niña cuando eran pequeñ-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No dejare que hables así de Umi-chan! ¡Tú no la conoces! —Grite mientras me levante del asiento.

Me sentí un poco mal por ese comentario. Porque irónicamente yo tampoco la conozco del todo, pero sé que sigue siendo la misma buena persona que era en el pasado.

—No dejare que te cases con una chica, Kotori. —Su expresión cambio a una de confusión— … ¿No me digas que lo estas considerando?

—Y si lo hago, ¿Qué? —Le dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Ya no tengo hambre.

Sin más, los deje en la mesa y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación.

—¡Kotori! —Llamo mi papá.

Entre a mi habitación y coloque el seguro. Enseguida los golpes de mi papá en la puerta se escucharon mientras gritaba mi nombre y me decía que abriera la puerta.

Obviamente no lo hice.

Hablo mal de mi amiga, tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta. Además… ¿Que tendría de malo si fuera lesbiana?

Finalmente me harte de los gritos de mi papá.

Me tire a la cama, agarre mi celular, conecte los audífonos y me los puse. Encendí la radio y comencé a escucharla.

Me gusta más escuchar la radio, como las canciones que tengo siempre las escucho, al final termino cansándome de ellas, en cambio con la radio escuchas nueva música, te guste o no.

Transmitían una nueva estación llamada Radio Nico Nii. Que nombre tan raro. Pero la presentadora del programa no era tan mala, bueno también era egocéntrica a mi parecer, pero diría que hasta era graciosa. Tenía una frase rara que me saco de lugar la primera vez que la escuche, pero luego de un rato te acostumbras.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede escuchando la radio. No note en qué momento los golpes de mi papá pararon. Revise la hora y ya eran las 9:14 PM.

Seguí escuchando la radio hasta que recibí una notificación de un mensaje, era un mensaje de Umi-chan.

 _ **Nuevos mensajes(2):**_

 **Umi-chan:**

Kotori.

Mira afuera de tu ventana.

Le hice caso al mensaje, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Abrí la ventana, no vi nada, giré mi vista a la derecha y Umi-chan estaba al costado, sobre las tejas que estaban debajo de la ventana.

—Hola.

—¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a sacarte de aquí.

—¿A sacarme? ¿Por qué?

—Estoy casi segura que no la pasaste muy bien con tus padres. —Me miro a los ojos para ver si era cierto.

Yo asentí.

—Lo sabía —Alzo su mano hacia mí—. Vámonos.

Agarre su mano y me ayudo a salir de la ventana. Una vez ya sobre las tejas, deje que me guiara. No tengo idea de cómo bajaríamos.

Llegamos hasta el extremo izquierdo de las tejas y me indico que la esperara. Yo asentí, soltó mi mano y salto hasta el piso del jardín. Debieron ser 2 metros. Cayó bien, como si se tratara de un juego.

—¡Kotori salta! —Dijo en tono bajo para que no escucharan mis papás.

—¡¿Qué?! —conteste tratando de no gritar tan alto.

—Tranquila, yo te atrapo. Confía en mí.

Lo medite unos segundos. Era quedarme en casa con mi papá aparentemente homofóbico o salir con Umi-chan a lo que sea que tenía planeado. Elegí a Umi-chan.

Salte de las tejas en dirección hacia Umi-chan. En medio del salto cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba en los brazos de Umi-chan.

—No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad? —Me dijo.

Le di una sonrisa y asentí.

Me coloque de pie sobre el césped, Umi-chan agarro mi mano y me dijo "vámonos". Yo solo la seguí.

…

El viento soplaba y la noche solo era iluminada por la luna llena. Todo era tan silencioso a nuestro alrededor que pareciera que éramos las únicas sobre el planeta. Eso no hubiera sido tan malo…

El camino era el mismo que el de la mañana nos dirigíamos al parque, pero Umi-chan me dijo que tenía planeado algo especial.

—Umi-chan no sabía que eras del tipo rebelde. —Dije tratando de burlarme de ella.

—En re-realidad, no soy así, pero esto es una ocasión especial.

—¿Tan especial como para que hicieras que me escapara de mi casa?

—Sí, así de especial.

Seguíamos agarradas de la mano. Umi-chan me guio hasta un lugar alejado del parque donde solo estábamos rodeadas de árboles. Nos sentamos en medio, sobre el césped y me dijo que esperara.

—Hace un poco de frio… —Me queje.

—No hay problema. —Umi-chan saco su chaqueta que llevaba y nos tapamos las dos.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

Seguíamos en el lugar y todo estaba en silencio. Decidí romper el silencio.

—¿Umi-chan que estamos esperando?

—Ahora te digo, pero primero ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

Saque mi celular y verifique la hora.

—9:32 —Respondí.

—Ok, falta poco. Solo espera unos segundos, valdrá la pena.

Decidí hacerle caso y me quede callada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Comprendí porque Umi-chan me llevo ahí.

—¡Luciérnagas!

Era hermoso. Pequeños destellos amarillentos volaban alrededor nuestro, eran muchas en el césped, en los árboles y en cielo. Sus luces tintineaban por periodos de tiempo luego se apagaban y volvían a encenderse, brillaban mucho más por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Emprendían vuelo por todas partes, rodeándonos. Todo un espectáculo, que parecía de otro mundo.

—De pequeñas buscábamos luciérnagas, pero nunca las encontramos. Resulto que siempre estuvieron justo debajo de nuestras narices.

—Umi-chan, no sé qué decir… Es hermoso, gracias.

Le di un abrazo y me aferre a su pecho, ese era el momento más hermoso que he vivido.

—De nada, Kotori. —Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

En esa noche con Umi-chan, cubiertas con su chaqueta del frio, con las luz de las luciérnagas iluminando nuestro alrededor. Me sentí más feliz que nunca, me gustaría que durara para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola ha pasado tiempo, bueno lamento la demora y la verdad es… Comencemos por lo primero: Los problemas familiares que tuve, no entrare en detalles porque nadie quiere escuchar eso. Segundo, volví a clases por lo cual dispongo de menos tiempo para subir y crear capítulos.** **Espero que lo entiendan y lamento la demora.**

 **Sé que dije que aparecerían musas, estoy seguro que no era lo que esperaban pero están satisfechos xd. Podría decirse que hicieron cameos y la única que hablo más fue Nozomi.**

* * *

Hatsu3usi9: Me olvide responderte en el anterior capítulo :c No sabía que se podía dejar review desde el primer capítulo, cuando ya vas por el 4. Se aprende algo nuevo cada día xD De hecho tengo problemas con mi proyecto anterior, no es que no pueda seguirlo, es que no me gusta como estaba quedando. Lo eliminare y lo comenzare desde cero o eso planeo. Estoy seguro que tienes menos dudas xd. Aww gracias por leer mis fics :3 aunque me entristece que seas fantasma pero bueno xd se aprecia que aunque sea lo leas. Saludos.

SilentDrago: A mí me parece que era algo obvio. Wow me haces ver mi fic de una manera que no había visto antes, gracias por el comentario. Saludos.

PileMimo: Awww es la primera vez que me dicen eso :,v gracias me subes el ánimo. A mí también me gusto esa parte, cuando la cree dije esto es bueno, luego la leí una segunda vez y se me paso xd. Que ideas tan locas tienes o.o lo tendré en cuenta xd

Yqueyolera: Es bueno saberlo, me alegra que te esté gustando n.n

Guest (?): En realidad difiero mucho con lo que dices, porque yo lo veo de otra forma, diría que soy más positiva en los pensamientos de los personajes, porque soy algo cursi. Pero gracias por el comentario me haces ver de otro modo las cosas y lo tomare en cuenta. Te respondería de una forma más clara, pero sería entrar en spoilers. Solo te diré que este fanfic no es solo blanco y negro y que en el medio tiene varias tonalidades de grises. No sé cómo interpretaras eso. Me alegra que te entretenga. Saludos.

BLINK, haru blink, karina riddle, karina flores, Kriddle: Estoy seguro que son la misma persona :v. Me alegra que te guste tanto como para venir y verificar que siga con vida xd. Termino la espera y nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Saludos.

* * *

 **En fin en estos días tuve nuevas ideas, pero me concentrare en continuar este fic y el otro que tengo, se vienen cosas geniales se los aseguro. Simplemente espero no morir en el intento xD**

 **¡Sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias!**

 **Actualice mi perfil por si quieren saber algo sobre mi (?) :c**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones del capítulo siempre son bienvenidas. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo uwu**


	6. chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ¿Es un club de idols o de la radio?**

* * *

 _ **Umi.**_

Pasaron como unos veinte minutos y lamentablemente teníamos que dejar el hermoso ambiente rodeado de luciérnagas. Se hacía tarde y en cualquier momento los padres de Kotori se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Al igual que los míos…

La ayude a levantarse y le di mi chaqueta, para que la llevara de momento, ella me lo agradeció y nos dirigimos a su casa, después de todo, yo la saque de ahí y es mi deber llevarla de vuelta.

Íbamos agarradas de la mano mientras dejábamos el parque. Su suave y caliente mano hace contacto con la mía. Siempre que hacemos eso, mi corazón se acelera, me es difícil concentrarme y las piernas me tiemblan un poco. Es una tontería que me pase esto… Sonoda Umi ya tienes 16 años… Eres una desvergonzada…

Estábamos a unas casas de llegar a la de Kotori, cuando de pronto, una voz llama a mi nombre.

—Umi-san.

Una mujer que aparentaba alrededor de los treinta años, me llamaba. Tenía un traje negro, que hacían juego con sus zapatos y su corbata. Sobre todo, destacaba la cicatriz en forma de corte que tenía en su mejilla derecha. Al parecer nos estaba siguiendo desde hace varios minutos. No puedo culparla, al final de cuentas es su trabajo…

—Kazumi-san…

—Tus padres ya saben que te has escapado —después de decir eso, se quedó viendo un momento a Kotori, luego de eso continuo—. Sera mejor que volvamos antes de que se enojen.

Trague saliva por sus palabras.

—¿Umi-chan, quién es?

—Ella es Kazumi Hikari-san —hiso una reverencia y Kotori la imito—, es ahh… como decirlo…

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Soy su guardaespaldas, sus padres me pidieron que la vigilara —dijo con una expresión y voz neutral, rígida como el acero.

—Si… eso.

—Mucho gusto… —se veía que la simple presencia Kazumi-san, asustaba a Kotori. Su agarre se hiso más fuerte.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya sabes cómo son tus padres cuando se enojan —dijo Kazumi-san.

—Primero, debo dejar a Kotori a su casa.

—Como guste —respondió con la misma neutralidad de siempre.

En el camino Kotori y yo no hablamos mucho. Teniendo Kazumi-san a nuestras espaldas, se sentía cierta "presión" viniendo por parte de ella. Siempre ha sido así, me lleva "vigilando" desde hace siete años, aunque hay veces en que no podía. No hablo mucho con ella, diría que es apenas una conocida para mí. También es una de las razones por las cuales no hago muchos amigos…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Kotori, nos posicionamos debajo de las tejas y antes de que la ayudara a subir me dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual me puse tan roja como un tomate, no me lo esperaba y todo a mí alrededor estaba dándome vueltas.

Kazumi-san no dijo nada, ni mostro expresión alguna mientras nos observaba a la distancia. Ni por el beso, ni porque ayude a Kotori a subirse a las tejas de su casa.

Entro a su ventana y se despidió moviendo la mano, su mirada era alegre y su sonrisa era radiante, mi corazón se aceleraba y el rubor no dejaba mis mejillas. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella un poco más. Me despedí moviendo la mano y fui con Kazumi-san en dirección a mi casa.

…

Mientras caminábamos, ninguna hablaba y el momento era muy incómodo. Ella caminaba en frente mío, sin mirar atrás. Decidí romper el hielo.

—¿Mi-Mis padres están enojados? —Pregunte mientras caminábamos.

—No sabría decirlo. Recuerdo que mencionaron algo sobre un castigo y fijar límites.

Trague saliva apenas termino de hablar. Eso no era buena señal. Nunca había sido castigada, pero había observado uno que otro castigo de mi hermana y no eran muy agradables que digamos…

Finalmente llegamos a la casa, Kazumi-san me abrió la puerta y me dijo que mis padres me esperaban en la sala. Asentí y me dirigí a donde indico.

Mientras me dirigía a la sala, todos me miraban decepcionados y a la vez tristes, como diciendo que no esperaban eso de mí, con palabras como "Buena suerte" o "Espero que logres sobrevivir".

Me asome por la pared que conectaba a la sala y logre ver a mis padres. Mi madre conservaba una expresión serena, creo. No sabría decirlo. Y mi padre lucía ligeramente enojado.

Al otro lado de la pared se encontraba uno de mis tíos, se acercó a mí y me dijo que siempre seré su sobrina favorita, soltó una lágrima, me dio un rápido abrazo y se fue corriendo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y comencé a sudar, debo admitirlo estaba nerviosa, no sé qué cosa me pasara ahora. Tome valor y me encamine hacia mis padres. Ellos me miraron y me indicaron que tomara asiento en frente de ellos.

—Umi, a decir verdad, estamos un poco decepcionados. No esperábamos esa clase de comportamiento de tu parte —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa que denotaba que ¡Estaba furioso por dentro!

—Tranquilízate cariño, recordemos que ella está en esa edad —dijo mi madre con la misma sonrisa que mi padre.

¡Tengo miedo!

Pero, no sé de dónde saque otra vez algo de valor. Mis palabras se escucharon en toda la sala.

—Padre, madre. Sé que actué mal y no es muy típico de mí… pero, no me arrepiento de nada. Logre sacarle una sonrisa a Kotori y logre distraerla de toda la presión por la cual está pasando ahora y que tu padre, le añadiste. No me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Ambos me miraron con expresiones neutrales por unos segundos, después de eso ¿Soltaron un suspiro?

—La mirada ya no funciona con ella —dijo mi padre.

—Nuestra pequeña está creciendo.

Espera… ¿Qué?

—Me recuerdas a mí a tu edad, cuando me escapaba para ver a tu madre.

… Ok, no necesitaba saber eso.

—¿No están molestos? —pregunte.

Ambos mostraban expresiones un poco alegres, como si estuvieran aceptando un cambio.

—Para nada hija mía. Solo… nos sorprendiste. Es la primera vez que haces algo como eso. —dijo mi madre.

—Pero, no creas que esto se quedara así. —hiso una pausa y el tono de voz de mi padre cambio a uno más serio— Me temo que tendremos que darte un castigo, ya sabes para fijar límites y que esto no se repita.

—Me-me parece justo… —reconocí.

—Primero, Kazumi te llevara a la escuela cada mañana y te recogerá apenas terminen tus clases, después del club de kyudo.

Quise decir unas palabras, pero me resigné.

—Segundo, no podrás salir de la casa por una semana, ni siquiera podrás ver a Kotori.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No-no es justo! —proteste.

—Me preocupas hija, estas demasiado pegada a ella. Está bien que sea tu prometida, pero tomate las cosas con un poco de calma. Ya me dijeron que andan _demasiado_ juntas y apenas van dos días desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

—¡¿Que-que?! No hacemos nada desvergonzado… —mi cara se puso roja—. ¡Además como sabes eso!

—Mande a unas personas a que te vean, tranquila solo será por esta primera semana que llegamos. —quise decir algo, pero mi padre se me adelanto— Y no, no es ninguna estudiante.

Me tranquilice un poco. Solo un poco.

—¿A-al menos puedo ir a ver a Nozomi-nee?

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

Bueno, no todo era tan malo como creí que seria.

—Y por último, tendrás que usar esto —mi padre saco un pequeño estuche marrón de su bolsillo y me horrorice al verlo.

—¡Nooo! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Por favor!

¡Seré la vergüenza familiar de la semana si me obligan a usar esa cosa!

—Umi, un Sonoda no suplica.

—Pero…

—Solo será una semana. Pusiste en duda nuestra confianza, este es tu castigo.

—… Es-está bien…

Sera una semana larga. Para mí.

…

Camino por los pasillos hacia mi aula, todo el mundo me miraba extraño y con un poco de asombro en sus rostros. No soporto tanta atención. Me da vergüenza que me vean de esta forma. Quería que la tierra me tragara y no saliera en un buen tiempo.

Entre a mi salón, había pocas personas, pero se me quedaron mirando un poco. Decidí ignorarlas y caminé a mi asiento.

Me senté, colgué mi maleta al lado de la carpeta. Me recosté sobre está cubriendo mi rostro. Con suerte, no notaria que el tiempo pasó más rápido, todos ya habrían llegado y estaríamos prestando atención a la clase y no a mí.

De pronto, sentí que alguien toco mi la cabeza y me llamaba, era Kotori.

—¿Umi-chan?

Me rehusé a levantar la cara.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—Ahhh… ah… No me siento bien… —dije con la cara todavía en la carpeta.

—Sabes, Umi-chan. También eres muy mala mintiendo~ —dijo en tono juguetón.

Kotori, me obligo a levantar mi cara en contra mi voluntad. Y lo primero que note fue su expresión de asombro junto al sonido que se le escapó de la boca.

—Umi-chan…

Lo sé. Es una deshonra, no me lo recuerdes. Si quieres ignorarme por el resto de tu vida, lo entenderé…

—No sabía que usabas lentes.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Espera… ¿Son lentes falsos? ¿Por qué usas lentes falsos?

—¿No te parecen horribles? ¿O que soy una deshonra?

—¿Porque pensaría eso? Si son unos lentes rojos normales.

Lo que dijo es cierto, solo son unos lentes rojos comunes y corrientes, pero para mi familia tiene otro significado…

—Es un castigo.

—¿Cómo puede ser usar unos lentes un castigo?

—Veras… En los Sonoda todos gozamos de vista de águila, vista perfecta en pocas palabras. Por eso, el usar lentes es una deshonra y es usado como un castigo. Y son rojos para recalcar que los usas por que la regaste.

—Los uso desde ayer, como castigo por haberme escapado, no dejo de ser la burla de todos en la casa —agregue.

—No tenía idea Umi-chan… Espera, ¿Te escapaste?

—Si… —respondí apenada mirando a la carpeta.

—¿Para poder sacarme de mi casa?

—Si…

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguna dijo nada. Lentamente levante la cabeza y la mire.

—Gracias —me dedico una sonrisa y coloco su mano derecha sobre la mía—, Umi-chan.

Me ruborice.

—Pero sabes… Te ves linda con los lentes puestos~ —agrego.

Mi cara se puso roja y me temperatura se elevó.

—Es-estas mintiendo… A nadie le-le gustan estos lentes…

—Pues a mí sí. Te ves linda con ellos~ —dijo dándome una sonrisa mientras me tocaba mi mejilla derecha con el dedo índice.

—No-no estás siendo justa…

Soltó una risita. En ese momento llego el profesor y la clase empezó.

…

Mi mente era un desastre y no podía concentrarme en la clase, ni siquiera se en que clase estamos. ¿Matemática? ¿Física? No lo sé. No es normal esto en mí, y todo es culpa de la chica que se sienta en frente mío.

Kotori me gustaba desde pequeña, solo que no me daba cuenta. Todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, días, meses, años y me entusiasmaba más con la idea del compromiso, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento se fue apaciguando. Y había una que otra vez que me preguntaba ¿Aún me gusta Kotori? Pero todo se aclaró cuando una amiga me lo recordó.

— _Umi-chan, ¿Te gusta alguien?_

 _Escupí el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo y mi cara se puso roja. Todos en la cafetería voltearon a ver en nuestra dirección._

— _A-a-a-a que te refieres… Eso es desvergonzado…_

— _Ya sabes ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos._

—… _Sí… —comencé a ser sincera—. De hecho, estamos comprometidas, pero no la veo desde hace nueve años…_

— _Wooow, eso no es nada bueno nya…_

— _Y… ya no estoy segura de si ella me sigue gustando…_

— _¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en ella?_

— _Bueno mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido, me siento extraña y siento un calor en mi pecho._

— _Es igual a lo que siento cuando estoy con kayocchin. Para mí suena que te sigue gustando nya~_

— _¿Tú-tú crees? No lo sé, es decir, me enamore de ella cuando tenía cinco años ¿No estaré exagerando las cosas por nostalgia? ¿Y si no sigue siendo la misma persona cuando la vuelva a encontrar? Tengo un poco de miedo…_

— _Solo el tiempo lo decidirá Umi-chan. Cuando la vuelvas a ver y tu corazón siga latiendo de la misma manera como los días que pasaban juntas, ahí estarás segura que te sigue gustando._

— _A-a veces dices cosas profundas…_

— _Últimamente leo muchos mangas shoujo jejeje…_

— _Gracias, Rin._

— _De nada nya_

Y así fue. Ese día en que vi a Kotori caerse en frente mío, ella cambio; pero siguió siendo la misma y mi corazón comenzó a latir como hace once años.

Me recosté sobre la carpeta.

Hay mucho en que pensar…

Al cabello de Kotori estaba muy cerca de mí, después de todo ella se sienta al frente. Solo por un momento lo olfatee, tiene un olor muy embriagante. Al cabo de unos segundos me quede dormida.

…

Ese mismo día le explique a Kotori y a Honoka que no podía salir a ninguna parte porque me habían castigado y que me tenían "vigilada" cuando entraba y salía de la escuela. Ellas se pusieron tristes por eso y dijeron que estaban siendo excesivos, pero yo les dije que así son ellos. Aun peor, tengo que usar estos lentes toda la semana y pasar el fin de semana encerrada en casa. Horrible.

Los dos días siguientes mis conversaciones con Kotori y Honoka se limitaban en la escuela, ellas hacían planes para salir incluyéndome, pero no podía ir con ellas porque estaba castigada; así que los pospusieron para la próxima semana. Les dije que no era necesario y que vayan solo ellas, pero desistieron esa idea y que era mejor ir las tres juntas.

Llego el viernes. Ese día tenía practica con el club de kyudo y al terminar Kazumi-san ya me esperaba a fueras del colegio. Honoka y Kotori ya se habían ido.

Como siempre ninguna decía una palabra mientras nos dirigimos a la casa.

En medio del camino escuche un sonido que venía de mi celular, lo saque de mi maleta y lo revise.

* * *

 _ **Nuevos mensajes(2):**_

 **Nozomi-nee**

¿Umi-chan quieres venir a mi casa?

Para conversar de tu problemita 7u7

* * *

En ese momento mientras miraba mi celular, mi expresión se ilumino y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Por fin podría hablar con ella acerca de eso.

Conteste con rapidez diciéndole que iba para allá. Me detuve y me preparé para hablar.

—kazumi-san, voy a ir a la casa de Nozomi —dije tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que me causaba ella.

Se detuvo de donde estaba y volteo la mirada, viéndome los ojos mientras alzaba una ceja. Pareciera estar analizándome.

—Está bien. Pero iré contigo, son órdenes de tus padres.

Ellos…

—Co-como gustes.

Debí imaginar que esto pasaría. En serio, no quieren dejarme en paz.

Sin más, nos dirigimos a la casa de Nozomi-nee. Ella ya me había mandado la dirección de su casa antes, solo me sorprendí al ver que vivía en un complejo de edificios. Toque la puerta de su casa y ella nos atendió.

—¡Umi-chan llegaste! … Y trajiste una inesperada visita…

—Nozomi, ella es Kazumi-san. Me-me está vigilando…

—Soy su guardaespaldas, un gusto —hiso una reverencia y las dos entramos a la casa.

Nozomi-nee conoce mi familia sabe que somos yakuza y también sabe cómo son mis padres conmigo, por lo cual no se le hacía raro el tema de los guardaespaldas. Lo cual me recuerda que es la primera vez que ella conoce a Kazumi-san, que suerte.

—¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? —susurro Nozomi-nee.

—Es que me castigaron el martes por escaparme, después de que me dijiste que hiciera ya sabes que… —le respondí de la misma manera.

—No me refería a que hicieras cosas como esas… Mejor hablémoslo en mi cuarto.

Yo asentí y seguí a Nozomi-nee.

No me había dado cuenta, pero Kazumi-san también me seguía. Nozomi-nee entro primero a su habitación y después entre yo, antes que Kazumi-san entrara, junte la puerta y asome mi cabeza por el espacio.

—Podrías darnos algo de privacidad… Va-voy a hablar con Nozomi de algo privado.

Nozomi-nee también se asomó por la puerta.

—Sí, sí, es algo privado. En la sala puedes echarte en los muebles y ver televisión, también hay comida en el refrigerador. ¿Puedes esperar a Umi-chan?

Ella nos miró un momento, alzo la ceja de su ojo izquierdo y se fue sin decir nada. Cerramos la puerta y nos adentramos en la habitación.

—Tienes suerte Umi-chan, hoy no tengo que ayudar en el templo —dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y le dio palmadas al costado, diciéndome que me sentara junto a ella.

Camine hacia ella, tire mis lentes a la cama, me senté en sus piernas y la abrace.

—Ara Umi-chan~ Alguien se pondrá celosa si te comportas a si~

—No-no es así… So-solo me comporto así, porque eres como la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener… —dije con rubor en las mejillas.

—Pero Umi-chan, tú ya tienes una hermana mayor~ —dijo en tono burlón.

—Tú-tú sabes cómo son las cosas con ella…

—Sí… Tienes razón. También eres la hermana menor que siempre quise tener~ —Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza— Bueno, cuéntame porque te castigaron.

—Hice lo que me dijiste… Intenté alegrarla. Entonces se me ocurrió sacarla de su casa, porque estaba segura que después de la conversación sus padres le dirían algo, algo malo. Así que eso hice para ir a ver las luciérnagas, ya había averiguado con anterioridad donde se encontraban…

—Ara~ No imagine que fueras tan romántica, Umi-chan —dijo bromeando—. Pero te escapaste de tu casa para sacarla de su casa ¿Verdad?

Asentí.

—Es que ya no me iban a dejar salir y entonces solo me escape… Ellos pueden ser muy estrictos en algunos aspectos conmigo y en otros no…

—Tener padres yakuzas debe ser muy complicados ¿Verdad?

—Ni te lo imaginas… Por cierto, ¿Y tus padres?

—Están en el extranjero. Querían me fuera con ellos, pero decidí pasar mis últimos años de preparatoria aquí.

—¿Por qué? No creo que haya sido por mí.

—¿Cómo crees? Obvio que fue por ti~ Y bueno en primer año conocí a alguien…

Alce una ceja por su revelación.

—Ya-ya veo. Debe ser alguien es-especial... ¿Y-y-y aún no han hecho e-e-ese tipo de cosas…?

—Por supuesto que no, Umi-chan. Ella es igual de densa que tú~ De hecho creo que se llevarían bien~

Solté un suspiro.

—Menos mal… pero, si te hace algo malo o abusa de ti… —Sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo una de esas miradas de las que tiene tanta fama mi familia…

—Umi-chan, se supone que la hermana mayor soy yo~ —Dijo en tono amenazante mientras alzaba las manos y movía los dedos.

—Lo-lo siento… —Rompí el abrazo cubriéndome el busto.

—Buena chica~ —Dejo de mover los dedos y agarro mi cabeza colocándola en sus pechos, me estaba asfixiando. Al parecer decidió emplear otro tipo de tortura…

—No-no… puedo… respirar… ugh…

Me quede sin aire.

En ese instante, me reuní con mis ancestros.

.

.

.

 _ **Kotori.**_

Después de que Umi-chan me ayudara a entrar a mi casa, salí por la ventana y me despedí moviendo la mano, estaba muy feliz.

Solté un suspiro y me tiré a la cama, fue hermoso ese momento que la pasamos juntas; aunque, cuando nos encontrarnos a Kazumi-san las cosas se volvieron un poco extrañas. Esa señora me da miedo.

Creo… que ya lo he decidido. Necesito hablar con alguien al respecto.

Enseguida busqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Honoka-chan.

* * *

 _ **Kousaka Honoka**_

 _ **Activo(a) hace 2 horas:**_

 **KotoBird (・** **8・** **):**

Honoka-chan, veras necesito hablar contigo respecto a algo…

 **Honoka-chan:**

¿Es sobre Umi-chan? 7u7

 **KotoBird (・** **8・** **):**

Si…

 **Honoka-chan:**

Bien, pero hablémoslo en mi casa

Yo también tengo algo que contarte 7u7

 **KotoBird (・** **8・** **):**

Está bien Honoka-chan, buenas noches

 **Honoka-chan:**

Buenas noches Kotori-chan

* * *

Coloque el celular devuelta a la mesita de noche, me cubrí con la sabana y abrace mi almohada amarilla. Tenía mucho sueño. Imagine que la almohada era Umi-chan.

…

Mi mamá me despertó diciéndome que mi papá se había ido al trabajo, más temprano de lo normal, por alguna razón. No me había dado cuenta, pero me había dormido con la ropa de calle.

Agarre mi celular y vi un mensaje de Umi-chan diciéndome que me adelantara y que no la esperara, me pareció raro, le pregunte porque y dijo que era una larga historia y me la explicaría más tarde.

…

Resulto que Umi-chan estaba castigada y que ahora no puede salir de su casa, ni que yo la acompañe de ida y vuelta de esta.

Ah y ahora usa lentes que son "una deshonra". Yo creo que se ve linda con ellos, pero para ella se siente muy mal usándolos, ¿Tan malo es usar esos lentes para los Sonoda?

Terminaron las clases, Umi-chan se despidió de mí y de Honoka-chan, para después irse a sus prácticas con el club de kyudo. Me gustaría quedarme, pero por el momento necesito hablar con Honoka-chan.

Las dos nos dirigimos a su casa, que es una tienda de dulces japoneses, por cierto, su madre nos recibió dándonos un plato con manjus y subimos a su cuarto.

Deje el plato de manjus en la mesa y Honoka-chan se lanzó a su cama.

—Y bien Kotori-chan de que íba-

—Me gusta Umi-chan. Honoka-chan.

Lo dije sin dudar. Honoka-chan se levantó de la cama mostrando su sorpresa.

Honoka-chan se acercaba con una mala expresión, estaba dando algo de miedo. Me agarro de hombros y comenzó a sacudirme.

—¡Estás loca Kotori-chan, todavía es muy temprano! ¡Apenas van dos días desde que se volvieron a encontrar!

—Lo- sé- Hono-… ¡Puedes dejar de sacudirme!

—Ups, hehehe~ lo siento~ Pero aun así Kotori-chan, es demasiado temprano. Tienes que esperar un poco más. Tienes que conocer a la Umi-chan que no estuve presente por once años al igual que Umi-chan debe conocer Kotori-chan.

—Pero…

—Sé que es difícil, pero estoy segura que es lo mejor. Tan solo esfuérzate en conocer esa parte que ella no dejaría mostrar ante los demás.

Una bombilla se encendió dentro de mí y supe que Honoka-chan tenía razón.

—Tienes razón Honoka-chan. Debo violar a Umi-cha-

—¡¿Que?! ¡No, no, no me refería a eso! ¡Además creo que eso podría ser un delito! —Exclamo.

—¡Pero esa es la única forma de que conozca la única parte de Umi-chan que no mostraría a los demás! —Dije con lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos.

—¡Me refería a la parte de los sentimientos!

—Ahhh… Eso tiene sentido~

—Cielos… No sé en qué estás pensando últimamente…

—Hehehe, lo siento~ Quizás lo entiendas cuando conozcas a alguien-

—De hecho conocí a alguien hace unos días —note que los ojos le brillaban a mi amiga.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, déjame contarte.

En los siguientes quince minutos Honoka-chan me conto como conoció a una chica llamada Kira Tsubasa. Al parecer todo empezó porque Honoka-chan se descargó una aplicación para celulares donde puedes hablar con personas desconocidas alrededor del mundo. Y que gran casualidad que ambas vivan en Tokyo, entonces quedaron para encontrarse. Enseguida, le reproche a Honoka-chan que eso pudo haber sido peligroso, pero ella dijo que esta persona le inspiraba confianza. Al parecer llevaban como tres meses hablando por mensajes. Y también me conto que las veces en que parecía que dormía en clase, no eran así en realidad, estaba hablando con Kira-san. Y sí, tomo precauciones antes de reunirse con ella. Les dijo a sus padres y se reunieron en un lugar público. Me alegre por ello.

Al comienzo Honoka-chan pensaba que Kira-san era un chico, pero no. En realidad era una chica. Ella se sorprendió por eso, pero después no le importo. Y comenzaron a encontrarse más seguido hasta el día de hoy.

—En serio Honoka-chan… ¿Recién me cuentas todo esto?

—Hehehe, lo siento~ Es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…

Enseguida le di un abrazo y le dije "Menos más que todo salió bien".

Ella asintió alegremente.

…

En los siguientes días hice caso al consejo de Honoka-chan, tomare las cosas con calma y me concentrare en conocer más a Umi-chan. El jueves fue un día normal, las conversaciones con Umi-chan no salían de los estándares normales. Lo único interesante fue la clase de gimnasia. Umi-chan se veía muy linda con el traje de gimnasia.

El viernes se me ocurrió la genial idea de unirme a un club para poder quedarme con Umi-chan cuando terminara sus actividades con el club de kyudo. Le insistí a Honoka-chan que se uniera a uno conmigo, pero ella desistió la idea. Dijo que lo más probable es que sus padres se enojarían con ella, porque apenas llega a su casa tiene que ayudar en la tienda y de seguro un club le consumiría mucho tiempo. Solo me quedo comprender su situación.

Lo único que tenía claro es que no me uniría al club de kyudo. Por más que me gustaría, nunca he sido la persona más atlética que digamos. Entonces opte por unirme al club de costura (Sí, hay un club de costura), pero dijeron que si me unía al club, era más que obligatorio que colaborara con el club de teatro; eso no me molestaba, pero el caso es que me obligarían a actuar en el escenario y eso no me agrado del todo…

Mientras seguía buscando clubes al final de clases, me encontré con alguien.

—¡Kotori-chan!

—¡Hanayo-chan!

Era mi buena amiga Koizumi Hanayo-chan. Ella está en el mismo año que yo, pero es de la clase C. Es una chica muy adorable.

Se acercó a mí y comenzamos a hablar.

—¿Kotori-chan también estas buscando un club para unirte?

—Sí, quizás es un poco tarde, pero nunca es malo intentar algo nuevo. —mentí, todos sabemos el motivo por el cual quiero unirme a un club.

—¿Quieres que busquemos un club juntas? —pregunto con la timidez característica de ella.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondí con alegría.

Enseguida pasamos por varios clubes, pero ninguno nos convencía a las dos. Hasta que algo capto la atención de Hanayo-chan por completo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero había pasado una puerta de un club sin darme cuenta; en cambio Hanayo-chan se había quedado viendo la puerta con una expresión que de asombro y felicidad.

—¿Hanayo-chan?

Me acerque a la puerta y en la placa logre ver que club era.

—¿Club de investigación de idols?

—¡Kotori-chan debemos unirnos a este club! —mi amiga que siempre parecía tímida, cambio de personalidad completamente y su rostro mostraba una felicidad e impaciencia que daban un poco de miedo.

—Ehh… pero no sabemos de qué trata el club…

—¡Entonces, con más razón debemos entrar!

Enseguida Hanayo-chan me jalo adentro del club.

—¡Buenos tardes, queremos unirnos al club…

Nos topamos con algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.

—Bienvenidos a Nico Nii, la única estación de radio dedicada a la cultura idol. Transmitiendo las 24 horas desde Tokyo a todo Japón. Yo soy Nico Yazawa y estaré con ustedes las siguientes dos horas. A continuación, el nuevo sencillo de Mimori Suzuko…

Les explicare lo que Hanayo-chan y yo vimos a continuación. En la gran mesa que estaba en medio del salón del club, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro con dos coletas y ojos rojos. Le hablaba a un micrófono que estaba en la mesa y usaba unos auriculares. Y a su lado derecho Toujou-san Que si no me equivoco manejaba un equipo de radio, muy grande, ocupaba la mitad de la mesa. Las dos chicas se nos quedaron mirando asombradas por como interrumpimos sin previo aviso en el salón del club.

Al igual que ellas dos, nosotras también estábamos asombradas, pero también estábamos nerviosas, porque al parecer habíamos interrumpido algo.

—Aa-ah… Creo que nos equivocamos de salón… —dije.

Agarre la mano de Hanayo-chan y nos salimos del club.

—Creí que era el club de idols… —dijo Hanayo entre sollozos.

—Creo que nos equivocamos de club hehehe… —Volví mirar la placa, pensando que debían cambiarla— No sabía que la escuela tenía un club de la radio…

Enseguida, la puerta se abrió de portazo detrás de nosotras, asustándonos. La chica de pelinegra de antes nos agarró de las muñecas a las dos, mientras que por detrás Toujou-san nos miraba con una cara maliciosa.

—Ustedes dos no se van a ningún lado —nos dijo en tono amenazante la pelinegra.

Las dos gritamos de terror, nos arrastró adentro del salón de club y la puerta se cerró.

—¡Dareka tasukete! —Se oyó por el pasillo.

…

Cuando estuvimos adentro, las chicas se presentaron formalmente.

La más bajita era Nico Yazawa-san de segundo año, de la clase B, al igual que Toujuo-san; yo pensé que era de primero igual que Hanayo-chan.

Y luego se presentó Toujou-san.

Después de eso nos dijeron que nos presentáramos.

Dije mi nombre con algo de nerviosismo, porque las dos causaban cierta intranquilidad en la habitación. Me fue mejor que Hanayo-chan, que estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía pronunciar su nombre.

—Dijeron que querían unirse al club ¿verdad? —dijo Yazawa-san.

Asentí. —Pero no esperábamos que fuera el club de la radio…

—Es un club de idols, solo que Nicocchi quería probar algo nuevo~ —agrego Toujou-san.

—Club de investigación idol —aclaro Yazawa-san.

Sin lugar a dudas era un club de idols, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de cosas de idols, desde posters hasta cajas que no estoy muy segura que contenían adentro.

—Pero ¿porque tienen una estación de radio? —pregunta en voz baja Hanayo-chan.

—Es algo personal, pero el caso es que está dentro de las actividades del club. No tiene gran importancia ¿No? solo transmitimos y hablamos de cosas de idols. ¿Van a unirse o no? —pregunto Yazawa-senpai.

—¿Cuantos miembros tiene el club? —no sé porque, pero tuve la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta.

—De momento solo dos, pero Nozomi casi nunca esta porque tiene trabajo como vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Que cruel eres Nicocchi, después de todo lo que hago por tus caprichos —dijo Toujo-san fingiendo estar herida.

—¿Se van a unir o no? —dijo Yazawa-san ignorando lo último que dijo Toujou-san.

Observando los ojos de Yazawa-san se podía ver que quería que nos uniéramos, yo no estaba segura de hacerlo.

—Kotori-chan, yo me voy a unir. —dijo Hanayo-chan.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Sí, después de todo, me gustan las idol. —respondió alegremente.

—Ya veo, aunque me hubiera gustado unirme al club de costura… Yo también me uniré.

—¡Si! ¡Genial! —Exclamo feliz Yazawa-san— Digo, que bueno. Y si deseas yo puedo enseñarte a diseñar vestuarios, a cocer y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, uno aprende mucho cuando tiene tres hermanos.

—Bien ahora que todo está arreglado, tengo que irme. Voy a ver a reunirme con mi hermana menor~ Nicocchi encárgate de las solicitudes de las dos. Debes entregárselas a Elicchi.

—Bien…

Antes de que se fuera Toujou-san se acercó a mí.

—¿Kotori-chan nos conocemos?

—Ehhh no, no, para nada. ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Es que… desde hace rato no dejas de mirarme~ —dijo en tono burlón.

¡¿Que?! La estuve mirando sin darme cuenta…

—Nos vemos~ —Se despidió.

…

Luego de que Toujou-san se fuera, Yazawa-san nos explicó cosas sobre el club. Hanayo-chan estaba más emocionada que yo, lo cual no era una sorpresa, pero también estaba emocionada con la parte de la radio. Yazawa-san dijo que también nos enseñaría cosas como manejar el equipo de la radio. En cuanto a mí, menciono que podía traer mis cosas para hacer diseños y que en eso me apoyaría. Aunque no lo parezca Yazawa-san es buena persona.

 **...**

Llego el lunes y como era de esperarse, no hable mucho con Umi-chan por su castigo. Solo hablamos de una u otra cosa por mensajes, pero nada más.

Me dirigí a mi carpeta, cuando de pronto vi a Umi-chan en la entrada. Viéndola con más cuidado tenía el rostro muy sonrojado y lucía un poco insegura.

—¡Umi-chan!

Pronuncie su nombre y ella se encamino a paso acelerado hacia mí, ahora se veía determinada y a la velocidad de un rayo se colocó enfrente mío.

—¡Kotori, sal conmigo por favor! —exclamo inclinando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Eeehhhhh!

Todas en el aula se sorprendieron y yo también, no-no sé qué responder.

Solo logre ver una cabellera morada asomándose por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado como termino el capítulo jejeje… Todo se aclarara en el futuro así que tranquilos 7u7r**

 **Bueno en primer lugar diré que los capítulos se subirán cada dos semanas aproximadamente, y estos constaran como de unas cinco mil palabras o eso espero.**

 **Me es un poco difícil introducir a los demás ships. Quería meter un flashback relatando a detalle como fue el encuentro entre Tsubasa y Honoka, pero… no encontré la forma, quería que fuera algo gracioso, pero no me imaginaba que crear y finalmente solo puse que se conocieron de esa forma u.u lo siento, no descarto el detallarlo más a fondo en un futuro.**

 **La relación de Nozomi y Umi será de hermana mayor y menor, una muy cercana. Lo aclaro para que no saquen después ideas erróneas xd**

 **¿Notaron la referencia al youtuber? ¿Las seiyus conviven en el mismo universo que las musas? ¿Qué planea Nozomi? ¿Kotori aceptara el pedido de Umi? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo xd**

 **Por cierto lo de Kotori, dejo en sus manos el si debe aceptar la petición de Umi o no. Díganmelo en las review, Kotori debe o no aceptar.**

 **Recientes estudios de este fic, demuestran que todos odian a los padres tanto de Umi como de Kotori.**

Yqueyolera: Y si te dijera que tienes la oportunidad de matarlo, ¿Qué harías? 7u7 Okno xd Espero que te haya gustado n.n

SilentDragon: ¿Quién lo diría, no? Si lo acepto. Por suerte, yo, su servidora, se cómo alargar los amoríos o eso creo xD. No suena mal pero creo que podría sonar mejor. Según vi en google las luciérnagas significan algo así como un cambio. Eso explica el repentino cambio de Kotori ¿No?

PileMimo: Me alegra mucho que te guste uwu, siempre me gusta leer tus review. Jajaja en el proceso no estaba segura de incluir ese chiste, pero al final dije "Es bueno… hay que incluirlo", no estoy seguro de si seguir metiendo chistes de ese estilo xD Se aprecia lo de los rituales 7u7r

DeathPanther: Recientemente como que la gente lo comienza a notar jeje. Gracias n.n Y se vendrán cosas mejores dice la biblia xD Yo también las amo uwu

Yui Funami Sonoda: Nadie se entera de mi fic :c Es cierto necesita por los menos 10 horas de sueño para seguir igual de bella uwu sí, en ella son 10 horas, lo digo yo :v. A nadie le agrada los padres de las dos xD Puede que lo sea… en el fondo. Me alegra que haya gustado n.n

Hatsu3usi9: Ahora me decidí y lo reiniciare, solo te diré que será mucho más épico y genial que antes :D Está bien comprendo tu problema, y me da gusto que te leas mis fics, gracias n.n Estoy pensando en que las cosas se convertirán un desmadre a partir de ahora xd pero todo tiene sus razones. Se vienen mejores momentos KotoUmi y serán fantásticos, tengo total certeza de que les gustaran. Todo el mundo odia a sus padres XD Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos n.n

 **En fin gracias a todos por sus críticas, de verdad me motivan y me hacen pensar que no escribo tan mal después de todo, se aprecia mucho :)**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas (Con respeto pls). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Como si tuvieramos cinco años otra vez**

* * *

 _ **Kotori.**_

—¡Kotori, sal conmigo por favor! —exclamo Umi-chan inclinando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Eeehhhhh!

Todas en el aula se sorprendieron y yo también, no-no sé qué responder.

Logre ver una cabellera morada asomándose por la puerta. ¿Toujo-san tiene algo que ver? ¿Qué relación tiene con Umi-chan?

—¡Ehhh! ¡Sonoda-san se le declaro a Minami!

—¡Vamos Kotori, acepta!

—¡Atrápenla! ¡Que no acepte esa confesión!

En ese instante, todos estaban diciendo cosas. Aceptar o no aceptar. De momento Toujo-san se volvió algo secundario y solo tenía que afrontar aquella confesión.

Estaba frente a mí. Umi-chan. Con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ruborizadas y su cabeza inclinada, sus mechones azules caían cubriendo pequeñas partes de su rostro. Ella temblaba un poco y también pude observar como tenía una gota de sudor en la mejilla derecha. Se veía tan, tan… adorable.

En el fondo, quería aceptar. Pero, recordé lo que me dijo Honoka-chan, la cual estaba durmiendo en su asiento, justo en el momento en que necesito de su ayuda. Debía tomarme las cosas con calma y esforzarme en conocerla más y no podíamos hacer eso en su totalidad si empezábamos a salir ahora.

—Umi-chan… Yo creo que deberíamos-

Sin que pudiera continuar de hablar (Creo que ella no me escucho), tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a farfullar.

—Sa-sabes Ko-kotori elotro día tengouna co-comptencia y quisi-sieraque fuera-ras co-conmigo. Cla-claro, despuésde e-esoo podríaos sa-salir enuna ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-cita.

Me quede estupefacta. No entendí mucho de lo que dijo, pero luego mi cerebro se encargó de ordenar esas palabras. "Sabes kotori, el otro día tengo una competencia y quisiera que fueras conmigo. Claro, después de eso podríamos salir en una cita".

Un sonido de asombro se escapó de mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Si darme cuenta yo-yo había…

—… ¡Minami intento rechazar a Sonoda-san!

—¡¿Acaso crees que Sonoda no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?!

—¡Atrápenla, intento rechazar la confesión de Sonoda-san!

Una carcajada se escuchó en el pasillo, era toujo-san.

Voltee la mirada y la mayoría de chicas en el salón iban a por mí, pero en ese momento Umi-chan se puso en frente mío bloqueando el paso a los demás.

—¡No-no,no, no espe-peren yo-yo no-no intenta-taba confe-fe-fesarme! —Intento aclarar Umi-chan—, no-no-no todavía…

En ese momento, todas nos quedamos asombradas por sus palabras, incluyéndome; un silencio incomodo se apodero del salón. Por su parte, después de unos segundos parecía que Umi-chan recién se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Enseguida un rojo intenso se apodero del rostro y una explosión de humo salió su cara, como si hubiera hecho cortocircuito. Inmediatamente se desmayó.

—¡Umi-chan!

Me acerque a ella evitan que se caiga, la rodee en mis brazos, todavía estaba consciente y me dijo que me acercara. Obedecí y con todas sus fuerzas dijo.

—In-indecente…

Y volvió a desmayarse.

—¡Umi-chan!

—¡Sonoda-san!

—¡Sonoda-san!

Todas rodearon a Umi-chan, su enojo cambio por una preocupación. Al parecer Umi-chan solo se desmayó.

—Rápido hay que llevar a Sonoda-san a la enfermería.

Enseguida un grupo de alumnas intento quitarme a Umi-chan de los brazos. No las podía dejar hacer eso tan fácilmente.

—¡Danos a Sonoda-san, Minami!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Después de cómo se comportaron, ¿Creen que se la entregare así de fácil a ustedes?!

En lo que discutíamos, una presencia atrajo toda la atención.

—¡Alto ahí locas! —una voz se escuchó desde la puerta del salón. Era nada más y nada menos que la posible causante de todo esto, ¡Toujo Nozomi-san!—. No deberían estar discutiendo en un momento como este. A base de esto yo misma llevare a Umi-chan a la enfermería.

—Ehhhhh… —se quejaron las otras.

—Rápido esfúmense shu, shu —ordeno ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos de que dijeran eso, todas las demás chicas se esparcieron dirigiéndose a sus asientos.

Ella me miro por unos segundos, más que mirarme parecía estar analizándome, mientras seguía con Umi-chan en brazos. Su mirada reflejaba algo que es un poco difícil describir, pero de ponerlo en frase seria "Conozco tus sentimientos, mejor de lo que conoces la palma de tu mano".

—¿Minami-san, me acompaña a dejar a Umi-chan?

Asentí tratando de ocultar la desconfianza que me causaba.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, lo primero que hicimos fue dejar a Umi-chan en una camilla.

Toujo-san agarro dos sillas y las coloco al lado de la camilla. Se sentó en una y me indico que me sentara en la que estaba a su costado.

—Pobre de ella, es muy vergonzosa en este tipo de cosas~

—… ¿Toujo-san, que clase de relación tiene con Umi-chan? —pregunte.

Ella me miro con una expresión neutral en su rostro, luego de unos segundos se relajó.

—Bueno, digamos que ella es mi hermana menor —respondió mientras pasaba su mano por el extremo de la sabana. Se veía más alegre.

—¿U-usted es su hermana?

Soltó un suspiro y miro en dirección a Umi-chan, su mirada denotaba nostalgia.

—En realidad no, pero somos tan unidas como unas. Yo la quiero mucho, Kotori-chan. Sé que la quieres mucho y que ella también te quiere a ti. Después de todo, no habría venido a por mí por consejos si no se encontrase con esos sentimientos. Solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo, siempre y cuando la hagas feliz, Kotori-chan —dijo mirándome a los ojos. En ese momento pensé que era imposible que unos ojos reflejaran tanta bondad.

—Po-por supuesto, To-tou… ¡Nozomi-san!

—Hehehe~ Así se habla, Kotori-chan —su expresión cambio a una más seria y volteo la mirada en otra dirección—. Aunque… lamentablemente la última palabra no cae en mí…

—¿Qué?

—Nada… Lo sabrás en su momento. Sera mejor vuelvas a tu salón —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo me quedare con ella.

Solo obedecí. Camine hasta la puerta y antes de salir, logre verla a ella por última vez. Me sonrió y se despidió moviendo la mano, hice lo mismo y me dirigí a mi salón.

Me sentí feliz al saber que tengo la bendición de la "hermana" de Umi-chan, algo me dice que tal vez comparta mucho tiempo con ella en el club, pero a que se refería con _"Lamentablemente la última palabra no cae en mí",_ ¿Hay alguien más que deba conocer? Como si con la familia yakuza de Umi-chan no fuera suficiente… Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que responderle a lo de la cita, no puedo creer que más que una invitación, parecía una confesión y-y yo estaba a punto de decir que sí…

Cuando llegue al salón, las chicas se disculparon conmigo por como actuaron conmigo. Ellas ahora saben que tengo cierta cercanía con Umi-chan. Me dijeron que me apoyarían en esto o algo así. No sé, pero me alegre de escucharlo

...

 _ **Umi.**_

Desperté en una de las camillas de la escuela, me dolía la cabeza y no dejaba de arderme las orejas. Volteé la mirada a mi izquierda y vi a Nozomi-nee.

—Nozomi-nee…

—Buenos dias Umi-chan, sí que montaste un gran espectáculo~

Enseguida recordé todo lo que había ocurrido y mi-mi aparente confe-fe-fesión. Cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana dejando solo la mitad de mi rostro a la vista.

—¡No-no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer e-eso, me-me tendiste una trampa! —chille exaltada mientras mi rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Comenzó a reírse en su asiento, tanta gracia le causaba que estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

Me cubrí con toda la sabana, ya no quería hablar con ella.

—Eres de lo peor… —susurre.

—Vamos, vamos Umi-chan, yo te dije que la invitaras a salir, no es mi culpa que seas tan densa que no te des cuenta de tus propias palabras~

—¡Tú-tú sabias que esto iba a pasar! ¡Po-por eso no quería decirte que era Kotori la que me gustaba, siempre haces cosas como esta! ¡Como esa vez que Rin te dijo que le gustaba aquella chica!

—Muy tarde Umi-chan, ya lo hiciste~

Asome mi cabeza por la manta, la mire con enojo, por lo menos para que se disculpara. A Nozomi-nee no le gusta ver a la gente se enojará con ella, en especial gente _muy_ cercana a ella.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

—Lo siento, Umi-chan —susurro en ese tono fraternal que ella sabe hacer.

Solté un suspiro.

—Está bien…

—¡Yay! —me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí.

—Pero sabes, no pensé que intentarías confesarte. Se ve que no pierdes el tiempo~

—No-no iba a hacer eso… Ahora que recuerdo, ella no me dio su respuesta sobre lo de la cita…

—Deberías ir a verla y que te lo diga ella misma. ¡Ya se! Umi-chan te enseñare la forma en que Kotori-chan caerá (literalmente) ante tus encantos~

Fruncí el ceño. No sé qué clase de cosa descabellada planea Nozomi-nee ahora.

…

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, la campana sonó indicando el cambio de hora. El receso había terminado y las estudiantes a nuestro alrededor se dirigían a sus aulas.

—¿No-Nozomi a dónde vamos?

Ahora solo quedamos ella y yo en los pasillos.

—Parece que aun tienes ese hábito~

—Lo-lo siento Nozomi-nee…

—No importa, me agrada. Es adorable al igual que tú, Umi-chan~

Me ruborice. Siempre odie eso, la facilidad que tiene para hacerme avergonzar…

—¿A-a donde nos dirigimos?

—Pa-ci-en-cia~ —pronuncio mientras movía su dedo de lado a lado.

Mientras me preguntaba en que estaba pensando Nozomi-nee, sin que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado.

—¿El salón del consejo estudiantil? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No tontita —abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido dejando un espacio lo suficiente para que podamos observar adentro—, mira.

Me asomé por la puerta y la vi. Una chica alta, rubia de ojos azules, facciones extranjeras, grandes proporciones, cabello atado en una coleta y un listón verde. Sentada en su escritorio con unos papeles en mano.

—Ella es Elicchi, Ayase Eli. La chica de la que te conté, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil —susurro.

¡¿E-E-Elicchi?!

—Pe-pero no entiendo, ¿Me trajiste aquí solo para verla?

—Claro que no Umi-chan, te mostrare una técnica secreta para hacer que cualquier persona caiga bajo tus encantos.

—¿U-una técnica secreta? ¿Ya-ya la has usado antes?

—Me temo que no… Recuerda, ella es igual de densa que tú. Vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

En ese momento la rubia se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana para observar lo que había del otro lado. En ese momento Nozomi-nee puso manos a la obra y me dijo "observa".

Ella entro y me quede viendo desde la puerta lo que hacía.

—Elicchi~ —Nozomi-nee comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras levantaba la mano.

—Nozomi, llegas tarde —dijo con expresión neutral y un tono serio, luego suspiro y se formó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento~, lo siento~

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño, Nozomi-nee fingió tropezar, luego de eso de alguna extraña manera las dos cayeron en el estante más cercano. Con Ayase-san mirando boca arriba y Nozomi-nee encima de ella. El voluptuoso busto Nozomi-nee yacía encima de Ayase-san y su pierna derecha rozaba con la entrepierna de la rubia, ¡Es-es-estaban haciendo algo in-indecente!

—Auchh… Nozomi debes tener más cuidad-

Un leve rubor apareció en la rubia.

—¿Paso algo Elicchi? —dijo en tono juguetón.

—Esas… flores de lirio ¿Las compraste? —dijo señalando la maseta de la mesa central.

La decepción se vio en el rostro de Nozomi-nee.

—Sí… Si.

—Son muy bonitas.

—Gracias…

—¿Podrías pararte?... Olvídalo, mejor lo hago yo —en ese momento Ayase-san intento pararse, pero la pierna de Nozomi-nee se hundió más en su entrepierna, profundizando el contacto de las dos, y la rubia soltó algo muy parecido a un gemido ¡Indecente!

Al instante, llevó su mano a la boca y se podía ver que tan avergonzada estaba con solo ver su rostro.

—Elicchi, tú…

¡Indecente! ¡Indecente! ¡Indecente!

Sin que me diera cuenta, estaba poniendo todo mi peso sobre la puerta, la cual se fue para adelante llevándome con ella en el proceso.

Caí adentro del salón y las dos fijaron su vista en mí, mientras seguían en la misma posición. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Nozomi-nee continuaba con un leve rubor, por otro lado, la cara de Ayase-san se volvió roja, una expresión entre vergüenza y enojo se veía en su rostro. Luego estallo.

—¡¿Qui-quien eres tú?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que es una falta de respeto no tocar la puerta antes de entrar?! Espera… ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!—grito insegura y enfadada.

—Ya Elicchi, no te enojes~ —Nozomi-nee se levantó y la ayudo a pararse—. Solo te jugaba una broma…

—¡¿U-una broma?! —grito.

—Sí y le dije a Umi-chan, que observara como te la hacía.

—A-aun así, e-ella no debería hacer eso… Además, sabes que ese tipo de bromas no me gustan…

—Lo siento~ Quería mostrarle a mi hermanita —se colocó junto a mí y me abrazo—, lo genial que es su hermana mayor~

—¡¿He-hermanita?! Tú dijiste que no tenías hermanas…

En ese momento la rubia fijo su vista en nosotras dos, primero observo nuestros rostros y luego nuestros bustos. E-era evidente que hay una gran diferencia.

—Mientes.

—¡Pervertida! —grite.

—Umi-chan fue la menos afortunada, lamentablemente —dijo en tono burlón.

—¡No-Nozomi! —volví a gritar.

Las dos comenzaron a reírse…

—Solo bromeo~ Tal vez tus pechos no son tan grandes como los míos, pero sigues siendo adorable~

La tensión que había en el ambiente se fue aligerando y en su lugar fue reemplazada por un ambiente más amistoso. Ya no era incómodo.

Ayase-san se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, a lo cual yo correspondí.

—Ayase Eli, clase 2-B —dijo.

—Sonoda Umi, clase 2-A —respondí.

Nozomi-nee observo con una sonrisa, nuestro breve intercambio de palabras.

…

—¡No puedo creer que hagas cosas tan indecentes!

—Vamos no es para tanto, además ella ni se percata de ello…

—Pero…

—¡Muévanse de en medio nya! —un grito se escuchó a nuestras espaldas, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Enseguida una chica de cabello corto anaranjado cruzo corriendo en frente de nosotras, era muy rápida. Luego de un rato, volvió corriendo de espaldas y fijo su vista en nosotras.

Se detuvo en frente mío y me observo por unos segundos con una cara pensativa, luego reacciono.

—¡Umi-chan! —se lanzó encima de mí y me abrazo, mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Correspondí el abrazo al percatarme que se trataba de mi amiga Hoshizora Rin y la miré con sorpresa.

—¡Rin!

—Umi-chan, que gusto verte nya~

—¿R-Rin desde cuándo?

—Llegue el día de ayer nya~

—¿No-Nozomi, tú sabias?

—Era una sorpresa~

—¡Mou!

Ambas comenzaron a reírse y no sé porque, pero yo también lo hice. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos las tres.

—¡Rin-chan… No tan… rápido!

A nuestras espaldas una chica castaña venía a paso lento y le costaba respirar. Al verla mejor me di cuenta que se trataba de la novia de Rin.

—Kayocchin —se acercó a ella—, lo siento… No me di cuenta que te dejé muy atrás.

—Noo… te… preocupes… —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Las dos chicas ahora estaban en frente de nosotras, Rin espero a que su novia recuperara la respiración para después volver a dirigirnos la palabra.

—¡Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, hablamos más tarde, ahora no tengo tiempo nya!

Se despidió de nosotras, agarro la mano de la castaña y se fueron juntas corriendo, a una velocidad moderada.

Cuando las vi alejarse, sentí algo extraño en mí. No puedo explicarlo, pero era como un sentimiento de deseo, no un deseo por la persona, sino un deseo de estar en esa situación. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y un nombre surgió en mi mente.

 _Kotori_.

Las observe hasta que las dos desaparecieron de mi vista. Sin que me diera cuenta, alguien me estaba llamando desde hace unos momentos.

—¡Umi-chan!

Sentí que alguien me golpeo la frente a lo cual me queje, era Nozomi.

—Hoy día sí que andas en las nubes, ¿Eh?

—Lo-lo siento… —dije mientras me sobaba la frente.

Ella me observo y luego yo también me di cuenta. Tenía rubor en las mejillas y me ardía un poco la cabeza.

—Umi-chan… —susurro con pena en su rostro.

Con esas palabras, enseguida entendí que ella ya sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente. A veces creo que es verdad que soy como un libro abierto.

 _ **Kotori.**_

Durante el resto del día, Umi-chan se comportó un poco distante conmigo, creo que es porque estaba un poco avergonzada. Será mejor darle un poco de tiempo a solas.

Terminaron las clases y en camino al club me encontré con Hanayo-chan y juntas nos dirigimos ahí.

Al ingresar, ya estaba ahí Yazawa-san estaba manejando el equipo de la radio o algo por el estilo, después notó nuestra presencia.

—Oh, llegaron.

Mientras nos sentábamos pregunte.

—¿Y Nozomi-san? —alzo la ceja apenas pronuncie su nombre.

—Ella está haciendo cosas del consejo estudiantil junto con Eli.

—¿Con Eli-chan?

—¿Kotori-chan, la conoces? —pregunto Hanayo-chan.

—Sí, como es presidenta del consejo estudiantil, casi siempre va a la oficina de mi madre a hablar con ella sobre temas de la escuela. Y por eso nos dirigimos la palabra. No sabría decir si somos amigas exactamente.

—Por cierto —hablo Yazawa-san—, no le mencionen a Eli acerca de la radio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntamos las dos.

—Porque, la última vez que ella se enteró que alguien hizo algo diferente al nombre de su club, ellas los obligo a cerrarlo. Es muy estricta. Será mejor que no lo vayan mencionando por ahí.

Ambas asentimos.

—Bien. Hanayo ven aquí te enseñare a usar la radio —ella se acercó a Yazawa-san—. Veras la radio tiene un modo inactivo, cuando nadie está hablando, las canciones se reproducen automáticamente…

Verlas a las dos era muy reconfortante, tanto que me daba sueño. Supongo que tomare una siesta y esperare a que Umi-chan salga de su club…

…

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sentí que alguien me golpeó la cabeza. A lo cual, me queje de dolor.

—¡No te duermas! A ti también te enseñare algo. ¿Trajiste tus cosas?

Lo había olvidado, cuando me uní al club, Yazawa-san me dijo que podía traer unas cosas y ella me enseñaría a confeccionar vestuarios.

—Ca-casi lo olvido…

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? —me dijo.

—A Kotori-chan se le confeso una chica —dijo Hanayo-chan, enseguida se tapó la boca.

—¡Ha-hanayo-chan! ¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!

—Todos en la escuela están hablando de eso —conforme hablaba su voz se escuchaba cada vez más bajo.

Mi cara se estaba poniendo igual de roja que la de Umi-chan en esta mañana.

—¿Y aceptaste? —pregunto Yazawa-san.

—¿Eh?

—Veras, yo no voy a juzgarte por esas cosas. Después de todo lo que más importa es la felicidad de la persona —lo dijo en un tono tan maternal que hacía que se me derritiera el corazón ¡One-sama!

—… De hecho, no pude responder, pero lo iba a ser, sin embargo, debo esperar un poco más, quiero tomar las cosas con calma.

—Es bueno tomarse las cosas con calma, pero trata de no excederte en eso o antes de que te des cuenta esa persona ya se habrá ido.

—Yazawa-san…

—Nico, Nico está bien. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que será mejor dejar de lado los honoríficos.

—Ni-Nico-chan…

—¿Qué hay de mí? —pregunto Hanayo-chan, ella solo escuchaba la conversación mientras intentaba manejar la radio.

—Obviamente también me refiero a ti, Hanayo.

La cara de mi amiga no pudo evitar mostrar felicidad, estaba tan feliz como cuando vio la placa del club por primera vez.

—Muy bien ¡Todos a sus posiciones! —Nico-chan se instaló en la mesa junto al micrófono y se colocó sus audífonos, mientras a su costado estaba Hanayo-chan manejando la radio, también con audífonos ¿Cuándo se los puso?

En cuanto a mi simplemente me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno los diseños que se me ocurrieran.

—Bienvenidos a Nico Nii, la única estación de radio dedicada a la cultura idol. Transmitiendo las 24 horas desde Tokyo a todo Japón. Yo soy Nico Yazawa y estaré con ustedes las siguientes dos horas. En las ultimas noticias relacionadas en el mundo de las idol, no me creerán lo que Mimorin Zusuko declaró el otro día…

…

Cuando salí del club Hanayo-chan me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en privado atrás de la escuela, el tiempo se me hacía corto, en cualquier momento Umi-chan saldría y lo más probable es que trate de evitarme, pero como es Hanayo-chan y me lo pidió en un tono adorable, acepte. Espero que no tome mucho tiempo.

En el camino ninguna de las dos dijo algo, en mi cabeza yo estaba pensando en otras cosas, Hanayo-chan… no sé.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás y nos recostamos sobre la pared y espere a que ella hablara.

—M-M…i nov..i. v…a ve…ir…

—¿Eh? ¿Puedes hablar más alto Hanayo-chan?

—Mi-mi novia va a venir… de hecho ya ha venido…

—¿Tienes una novia Hanayo-chan?

Ella asintió.

—Se llama Rin-chan, Hoshizora Rin-chan. Salimos desde hace unos años, pero ella vive lejos, aunque hay veces que viene a visitarme por periodos de tiempo. Y ahora se ha mudado aquí. Nuestra relación… Nuestra relación la mantenemos en secreto a petición mía. No es que me avergüence a algo así, pero… sé cómo se comportan las personas cuando dos personas… del mismo sexo comienzan a salir… —dijo en su tono bajo e inseguro. —A veces me preocupa que Rin-chan se sienta mal por ocultar nuestra relación… Hubo una vez en que se lo pregunte y ella me dijo que estar conmigo le bastaba…

—Entiendo… pero, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Hanayo-chan?

—Lo-lo siento —se puso roja como un tomate—, me desvié del tema… Es que… cuando me enteré que Sonoda-senpai se te confeso… tuve una ligera esperanza de que tú lo entendieras… Honestamente el hecho de no poder hablar con alguien sobre esto me estaba estresando un poco… Pero también, no estaba segura si tú eras como nosotras y-y-y lo siento, pero, te estuve siguiendo durante el día…

Enseguida un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, pero también sentí un ardor en mis orejas.

—¡Ha-Hanayo-chan! —chille.

—Lo-lo siento… No-no lo volveré a hacer.

Solté un pesado suspiro y comencé a tranquilizarme.

—Pero sabes —dijo ella—, pude observar como la veías y en ese momento lo supe, supe que tú sentías algo por ella. Porque es la mi-misma mirada con la que yo veo a Rin-chan.

—Hanayo-chan…

—El-el asunto era contarte acerca de lo mío con Rin-chan y quería que, ahora que te lo conté, lo mantengas en secreto, por favor. E-e-eres la única a la que se lo podía contar y no lo mencione antes con Nico-chan, porque a ella no la conozco muy bien, a pesar de que llegue a entenderlo...

—Kotori-chan —hizo una breve pausa—, no te lo dije antes por temor a como reaccionarias… Y después me di cuenta de lo tuyo por Sonoda-san.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, estoy segura que ese tiempo pudo haber sido una eternidad para ella porque temblaba un poco y estaba mirando al suelo.

—¿Kotori-cha-

La abracé fuerte y le di una sonrisa.

—Entiendo Hanayo-chan, no hay problema. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ella me miro a los ojos unos momentos, dejo de temblar y también sonrió.

—Gracias, Kotori-chan.

—Gracias a ti —le respondí.

…

Después de nuestra conversación, nos fuimos juntas a la entrada y nos despedimos. Ella se iría por su camino y yo me quedaría en la entrada esperando a Umi-chan.

Me recosté sobre una pared y espera a que Umi-chan apareciera. No estaba segura de si ella ya se había ido o no, de hecho, consideré ir hasta el club de kyudo a verla, pero me di cuenta que ellos recién comenzaban a salir cuando una chica que llevaba un carcaj se estaba yendo junto a otras. Mientras ellas salían, no me quitaban los ojos de encima, después otras estudiantes también salían e hicieron lo mismo. Miradas fijas en mí y expresiones neutrales. Parece que lo que dijo Hanayo-chan acerca de la confesión era verdad...

Pasaron cinco minutos y finalmente la vi llegando a la entrada. Enseguida me levanté y me dirigí a ella. Su cara adopto rubor al notar mi presencia, nos quedamos un rato viéndonos a los ojos. Le sonreí y me junté a ella tomándole del brazo. Ella se ruborizo aún más y soltó un suspiro, terminando en una sonrisa, juntas nos fuimos de la escuela.

…

Caminando por el parque junto con Umi-chan, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz del ocaso. De un momento a otro me dio nostalgia al ver un montón de flores de anemona crecían en cierta parte del parque, sentí como si… hubiéramos vuelto en el tiempo.

—Son muy lindas… —dije casi en un susurro.

Umi-chan se acercó a las flores y saco dos. Luego volvió y levanto su mano para dármelas. Su rostro parecía tener la misma nostalgia que el mío. Agarre las flores y las olí por un momento, me relaje. Le dije a Umi-chan que se acercara y coloqué la flor detrás de su oreja izquierda, ella sonrió por eso. Agarro la otra flor que tenía entre mis manos y la puso detrás de mi oreja al igual que yo lo hice con ella, solo que esta fue en la derecha. Nos miramos a los ojos por un instante, ella me dio una blanca sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Después de eso nos encaminamos a la pequeña área de juegos del parque, por momentos surgía la ocasión de que su mano rosaba con la mía, cada vez que sucedía esto obtenía una sensación electrizante en mi ser, una sensación placentera...

Ya en el área de juegos, por más extraño que pareciese no había ningún niño, solo estábamos nosotras dos. Nos acercamos y me senté en el columpio derecho y ella en el izquierdo. Era como si volviéramos a tener cinco años de nuevo cuando nos sentamos en esos columpios.

Ella se mecía en el columpio y tarareaba una canción, mientras yo solo la observaba.

Por instantes movía la arena del suelo con mis pies y escuchaba el tarareo de Umi-chan. Ninguna decía nada, porque no era necesario. Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan natural que podríamos seguir así por mucho tiempo. Solo necesitábamos la compañía de la otra.

El tarareo de Umi-chan se detuvo, volteo despacio su mirada hacia mí y me pregunto:

—Kotori, ¿Vas a ir a la competencia? —me pregunto.

—Obvio que sí, Umi-chan —respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Y-y a la ci-cita?

—¡Por supuesto! —Puse demasiada emoción en esas palabras, se me escapo. Ella se ruborizo y después aclare mi garganta—. Por supuesto que sí, Umi-chan.

—Ya-ya veo…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

—Ne Umi-chan, hay que hablar de algo.

—¿De qué podemos hablar?

—No sé… De que hicimos en estos años, que queremos hacer en el futuro, cosas que nos gustan, cosas que no nos gustan… Cosas de ese estilo.

Ella se quedó pensándolo un poco.

—Bueno, he estado viajando por algunas partes de Japón por el trabajo de mis padres. Aunque ellos no me cuentan nada de su "trabajo" y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagan. Para ellos es mejor no involucrarme en ese tipo de cosas, son muy sobreprotectores. Creo que lleve una vida _normal_.

—Tu vida no es _normal_ Umi-chan —me reí, un poco.

—Lo sé, pero es como si hubiera un límite entre lo _normal_ y lo _no normal_ , y es como si yo por instantes rozara el otro lado de la línea, a veces estoy en medio, y otras en el límite… hehehe…

—Mmm… Yo pensé que mi vida era normal, aburrida. Pero me doy cuenta que no es así, porque te conozco y estoy muy agradecida de conocer a la increíble persona que eres y estoy aún más agradecida de que hayas vuelto a mi vida —agarre su mano que no sujetaba el columpio, ella se ruborizo.

—No-no digas cosas bonitas tan de repente…

—Hehehe~

—¿Y tú que has hecho en estos años Kotori?

—¿Yo? Mmm… Nada importante en realidad. Mis papás tienen expectativas altas en mí, en especial mi papá. Todo este tiempo tuve que saciar sus estándares para mantener una imagen. ¿Pero, sabes? Ya no me importaría dejar de lado esa imagen.

—Vaya... parece que tú también puedes ser una chica mala, Kotori.

—Ni te lo imaginas Umi-chan…

Ella me miro intrigada y soltó una pequeña risa.

Volvimos al silencio, un silencio natural, relajante y cómodo.

—Umi-chan, ¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito? —pregunte después de un rato.

—Mmm… —hizo un gesto pensativo—. Diría que es el manjuu.

—El manjuu… ¡Oh! En la casa de Honoka-chan hacen un manjuu muy bueno.

—¿En serio?

Asentí. —Deberíamos ir alguna vez.

—Sí… —Su cara tomo cierto brillo por un momento— Y a ti Kotori, ¿Qué te gusta?

Tú Umi-chan, tú me gustas. Aunque siento que te conozco y a la vez no, me gustas de una manera que me es difícil explicar.

—¡Las alpacas!

—¿Las-las alpacas?

—¡Sí! Son muy adorables y esponjosas.

—Ya-ya veo… Kotori, ¿Quieres que te meza?

—Si, por favor.

Y comenzó a mecerme en el columpio. Me empujaba despacio hacia delante y ella retrocedía unos pasos y volvía a hacerlo, mientras yo me impulsaba hacia adelante. Podía oír como el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el rechinar de las cadenas del columpio al moverse, mi risa y la de Umi-chan. Sin que me lo esperara ella paro, y espero a que el columpio dejara de moverse. Cuando se detuvo, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y junto su pecho a mi espalda.

—¿Umi-chan? —gire para poder verla.

—Kotori —susurro.

Sus mejillas adoptaron un sonrojo, no era mucho; pero tampoco poco. Su rostro se acercaba al mío; inseguro, pero firme. A media que se acercaba podía sentir más su respiración chocar contra la mía. Cerré los ojos esperando la llegada del gentil e inesperado beso. Pero este nunca llego, en cambio sentí unos suaves labios besar mi frente, con tanta ternura y bondad que me sorprendí por ello. Lentamente se fue separando y luego nos miramos a los ojos. Ella seguía igual de sonrojada que yo. La mire dudosa y luego dijo:

—Hoy no, Kotori —agito su cabeza de lado a lado—. Cuando estoy contigo me es difícil aguantar, pero es mejor así, por ahora —su mirada era neutral, levemente triste—. Llegará el día en que este momento se repita, el momento en que ambas estemos seguras de nuestros sentimientos y será ese momento en el que ese beso suceda y será un momento mágico, porque así las dos lo desearemos —termino en una leve sonrisa.

A veces eres muy injusta, Umi-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Final inesperado, no me odien xD**

 **Hola a todos y uffff ha pasado tiempo. Bueno lo que paso es que tuve un bloqueo, cada vez que me ponía frente al computador tenía la mente en blanco y con las justas avanzaba un párrafo, creo que es el bloqueo más largo que he tenido y pido una disculpa por la demora.**

 **Ya sé que les dije que la decisión de la confesión la dejaba en sus manos, pero luego de leer las review, pensé que sería mejor esperar y que surgiera de forma natural, porque cuando suceda será algo "mágico" por así decirlo. Algo bueno se viene por el capítulo 10, 11 solo diré eso xD**

 **Les aseguro que la demora no tiene nada que ver con que ya me haya acabado las 1502 hojas de** _ **It**_ **guiño* guiño* vamo por la película.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pilemimo:** Me alegra que te guste xD Solo pongo cosas que se me ocurren, no sé, me parecen graciosas, pero no estoy del todo segura si es así, es como arriesgarse xD Necesitaba una forma de saciar mis ansias de NozoUmi xd algún día escribiré un fic de ellas uwu. Gracias y saludos n.n

 **Maclowd:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, estoy tratando de profundizar un poco los sentimientos de las dos, no tengo idea si lo logre pero bueno… Saludos n.n

 **SilentDrago:** No es tan malo… ¿O sí? Tienes mucha razón hay cosas que deben superar primero. Saludos.

 **Yqueyolera:** Usted es malévola xD. El MimoUcchi, quien sabe… que habrá declarado Mimori 7u7.

 **Sparki128:** Ni yo xD

 **Doge meme:** Si en base a eso, como veras el fic es en primera persona y no me gustaría saturar todo el fic de puntos de vista diversos y solo me gustaría que fuera Kotori y Umi, PERO no estoy segura de ello. Ya veré, porque no me gustaría que solo se limitaran a contar lo que les pasa, lo meditare un poco, pero te aseguro que la cosa no acaba ahí. Usted es una persona sabia, hasta ahora el único que me pidió que no aceptara xd, ese fondo tal vez lo veamos en el futuro 7u7. Saludos n.n

 **Hirome Orange:** Sí, las cosas deben fluir~ El mundo necesita más NozoUmi uwu. Vaya que habrá MimoUcchi 7u7, pero será algo como que se contara en segundo plano, nada principal u.u No se preocupe por lo de la relación, será hermoso cuando eso pase y estoy seguro que lo disfrutara uwu Lo del desmayo, tome su sugerencia en este capítulo xD. Me salve de esta xd. Me alegra que le encante la historia n.n

 **Con forme pasa la historia, ya tengo una idea clara del camino que se viene, solo espero no demorar tanto como en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones de cada capítulo y sugerencias también son recibidas n.n. Me parece que el ultimo capitulo les gustó mucho. No me lo esperaba xD**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas (Con respeto pls). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡Umi-chan vístete, por favor!**

* * *

 _ **Umi.**_

Camine de regreso al parque después de dejar a Kotori en la casa de Honoka. Creo que lo que hice tal vez le molesto un poco, o acaso se decepciono. No estoy segura. Esa era una muestra de mi amor por ella, aunque en el fondo quería demostrarlo de una forma más directa, en estos momentos es lo único que puedo darle.

Cuando llegue al parque, no me había dado cuenta, pero, el cielo que antes estaba teñido de anaranjado, ahora estaba de un gris oscuro. No le di importancia y seguí caminando en dirección a los columpios en los que estuvimos hace unos minutos, no sé porque, pero tenía un deseo de volver a verlos.

Al llegar, me quede inmóvil, analizando cada rincón del lugar. Más lo veía y peor me sentía. Era como un sentimiento de felicidad chocara con uno de tristeza, sin explicación aparente. Por instantes, me sentía melancólica cuando fijaba mi vista en el asiento del columpio en el que me senté. Siento que he olvidado algo, algo importante. Algo que no debería olvidar y que a causa de eso, me siento de esta manera. Siento que, si tan solo pudiera recordarlo, sería mucho más feliz.

En lo que me perdía en mis sentimientos, un sonido me saco de las nubes. Mi celular estaba sonando y quien me llamaba no era nada más y nada menos que Nozomi-nee.

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado, pensando que de esa forma se esfumarían los sentimientos y pensamientos que me hostigaban. Gire en dirección contraria y camine hasta la banca más cercana. La bolsa de plástico que llevaba en mi mano derecha se balanceaba de lado a lado. Levante la otra mano donde llevaba mi celular y conteste.

—¿Nozomi-nee? —pregunte mientras me sentaba en la banca y colocaba mi maleta al costado.

—¡Umi-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hubo algún avance?

—Así que para eso llamas…

—Parece que no hubo ninguno…

—No… De hecho, me parece que la hice enojar… —contesté mientras de la bolsa sacaba uno de los famosos manjuus de la tienda Homura. Ya que fuimos a la casa de Honoka, aproveche la oportunidad para comprar algo.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —pregunto burlándose.

—No-no hice nada indecente…

—Ehhhh…

Trate de distraer mi atención fuera del celular. ni siquiera la tengo delante de mí y fácilmente está haciendo que me sonroje. Agarré un manjuu y le di un mordisco, mi paladar no estaba listo para la delicia que estaba a punto de experimentar.

—… ¡Bien!

—¿Bien?

—Sabe bien…

Le di otro mordisco, no me di cuenta que mi cara se relajaba de felicidad.

—¡¿Umi-chan a que te refieres con que sabe bien?!

—¿Ah? El manjuu sabe bien, estuve en la casa de Honoka y aproveché para comprar unos cuantos.

—Ah, era eso…

—Mou, ¿En que estabas pensan-

No logre terminar esas palabras.

—¿Umi-chan?

En ese instante cayo una pequeña gota de agua encima de mi nariz. Miré al cielo y dije:

—Parecer que va a llover…

—Ahora que lo dices el clima se ha puesto feo…

—No llevo un paraguas…

—¡¿Qué?! —sonó preocupada—. En ese caso déjame ir por ti y te llevare un paraguas. ¿Dime en donde es-

—De hecho, creo que… —la interrumpí— estar un rato a solas no me vendría mal. Hablamos más tarde.

—Espera Umi-

Colgué.

Me quede ahí tratando de olvidar estos sentimientos que me acosaban mientras comía unos manjuus y miraba el oscuro cielo gris. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, más y más gotas iban cayendo. Si no me apresuraba, los manjuus se iban a arruinar.

Pasaron dos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de terminar el último manjuu, finalmente, estornude.

—Creo que atrapare un refriado —susurre sonándome la nariz.

Me levanté del asiento y volví a casa

...

 _ **Kotori.**_

—¿Así que… simplemente la dejaste irse?

—Si…

Honoka-chan levantándose de su cama, se acercó a mí que en esos momentos estaba junto a la mesita central de su habitación, me agarro de hombros y me dijo:

—Eres una tonta —dijo con la mayor calma del mundo.

—Es que… me siento un poco extraña, diferente. Además, ella tiene que estudiar, después de todo como vino a mitad de bimestre tiene que prepararse más para los exámenes finales de mañana.

—Entonces le hubieras dicho que se quede para estudiar con nosotras… —dijo recostándose sobre el piso.

—No creo que ella hubiera aceptado… ahora debe estar practicando kyuudo, kendo o artes marciales en su casa… No hay que preocuparnos, Umi-chan es muy inteligente. Ella podrá ingeniárselas sola.

—Si lo pones así… Tienes razón…

—Un momento… —agrego— No me digas que ya no te gusta.

Me tomo por sorpresa y me exalte.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —golpee mis manos contra la mesa, Honoka-chan se asustó. —Es solo que… no sé, me deprimí. Las cosas van tan bien y… volvemos a eso de tomarnos las cosas con calma…

—Pero Kotori-chan, ¿No eres tú la que le pidió algo de tiempo?

—Bueno sí, pero-

—Sabes Kotori-chan, a mí me parece un muy lindo gesto lo que hiso Umi-chan. No todas las personas están dispuestas a esperar a otra y menos a intentar hacer un progreso.

—Honoka-chan…

—No te pido que te apresures, pero… disfruta esta "calma" que tienes de momento, porque estoy segura que las cosas serán mucho mejor así.

Honoka-chan, mi mejor amiga, nunca pensé que pudiera hablar de esta manera respecto al amor ¿A qué se debe este gran cambio? ¿Estará madurando?

—¡Bien! Ahora que ya hablamos de eso ¡Vamos a ver la tv!

—¡Ehh! ¡Pero, debemos estudiar! ¡Tú eres la que más lo necesita, eres mala en literatura!

—Tranquila~ Solo serán diez minutos~

Creo que aún es muy temprano para que Honoka-chan madure…

Enseguida encendió la tv de su habitación y da la casualidad que estaba viendo un programa sobre idols. En el cual justamente estaban entrevistando a la ciber-amiga de Honoka-chan.

—¡Mira es Tsu-chan!

Kira Tsubasa-san…

—¿Que hace ella ahí? —pregunte.

—¿Qué no te lo dije? Ella es una school idol.

—¿School idol?

—¡Sí! Es como una idol, pero sigue siendo una estudiante.

—¡Oh! No tenía idea que eso existía…

—Tampoco yo, hasta hace unos meses.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kira-san?

—¿Qué no te lo dije? —volvió a decir—. Somos novias.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Porque?!

Acorrale a mi amiga para que me diera las respuestas que necesitaba saber. Es increíble que ella sea más rápida que yo en ese aspecto…

—Bueno… A decir verdad, nos llevamos muy bien y como que me siento tranquila con ella, es difícil de describir, lo entenderás cuando salgas con Umi-chan.

Me desplome en el suelo. Fue como si hubiera dado una cuchillada por la espalda, no puedo crear que ella tenga pareja primero que yo… es decir, es Honoka-chan…

—Me-mejor sigamos viendo la tv… —dijo Honoka-chan mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—A continuación, Mimorin y Ucchi van a hacer un anuncio muy importante —anuncio la reportera de la tv.

Ambas fijamos nuestra vista en la tv, donde se podía ver a Mimorin y Uchhi, una al costado de la otra, en una tribuna junto a la entrevistadora que enseguida le paso el micrófono a Ucchi.

—La verdad es que… ¡las dos estamos en una relación! —exclamo y se lanzó en un abrazo a Mimorin, quien no tardo en buscar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Todos en el lugar no dudaron en mostrar su sorpresa. Los entrevistadores de la tribuna se alborotaron y los camarógrafos no dejaban de tomar fotos.

—Ella no necesito 10 millones de yenes para comprar mi corazón —susurro aferrándose al pecho de Mimorin—, simplemente lo tomo.

Enseguida Mimorin con una sonrisa agarro con cuidado el micrófono y dijo.

—Nos casaremos el siguiente mes y todos están invitados a la boda —cuando termino de decir eso, capturo en sus manos el rostro de Ucchi, se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron en un tierno y gentil beso ¡Se podía ver la pasión con la que se amaban esas dos!

El entrevistador se volvió loco, pero era porque ver lo enamoradas que estaban esas dos daba vergüenza a los demás. Enseguida le dijo al camarógrafo que terminara la transmisión y ahí se quedó.

—…

—…

—Wow…

—Sí, wow…

—Bueno, ¿Lo ves Kotori-chan? Hasta las idols salen entre ellas, ya no deberías tener dudas en salir con una chica.

—¡Yo ya no tengo dudas!

—¿Ah no?

—¡Que no!

—Mmmm… de acuerdo. Por cierto, Kotori-chan, ¿Cómo es que dos chicas tienen sexo?

Me volví a desplomar en mi sitio ¿Qué es esto el día de las preguntas extrañas? Me sorprenden todas ocurrencias que está teniendo mi amiga el día de hoy.

—Honoka-chan no puedes preguntar eso de la nada… —dije con desanimo—. ¿Podemos volver a estudiar?

—Vamos Kotori-chan, no evadas el tema —su rostro mostro arrogancia—. Sé que tú sabes, porque en el fondo eres un poco pervertida.

M-me atrapo…

—De-de acuerdo, según se, las chicas que se aman mucho, demasiado, hacen esto… —enseguida con mis dos manos imité las formas de dos tijeras y las uní, varias veces. Creo que Honoka-chan no lo entendió. Y como no lo entendió, se lo tuve que explicar de la forma más fácil posible, con dibujitos.

—¡Wow, Kotori-chan eres muy buena dibujando!

Enseguida ella capto todo y su cara adopto un fuerte sonrojo, ¡Maldigo mis habilidades de dibujo! ¡Le acabo de quitar su inocencia!

—Bu-bueno, ¿para que querías saber todo eso?

—No-no es nada, mejor empecemos a estudiar.

Que sospechoso…

—Por cierto, ¿Porque la chica que dibujaste se parece a Umi-chan?

—¡¿Eh?! No es nada, ¡solo es una coincidencia!

…

Al terminar de estudiar con Honoka-chan, fui directo a mi casa. Al parecer estaba lloviendo, pero afortunadamente Honoka-chan me presto un paraguas y así pude irme a mi casa sin ningún problema.

Una vez en casa, tuve la fortuna de no encontrarme con mi papá. El ya no quería verme, o eso parecía y yo tampoco quería. En cambio, mi mamá me recibió en casa con la comida ya servida. Termine de comer y me fui a acostar, tampoco es que hubiera tanto que hacer por el resto del día.

Cuando llego la hora de acostarme, tuve un sueño. Un sueño extraño, pero hermoso. A veces era fragmentos y otras breves escenas. Principalmente había tres fragmentos del sueño que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria.

En el primero, estábamos yo y Umi-chan en los columpios con el mismo escenario del día de hoy, solo que esta vez, teníamos cinco años. El siguiente, solo eran imágenes. Recuerdo una casa, antigua y acogedora; y lo que más sensaciones me causaba, dos flores de anemona, una blanca y una azul como las del día de hoy. El último, era una escena de Umi-chan y yo, otra vez con cinco años, abrazadas llorando debajo de un árbol, hablábamos, pero no llegue a entender mucho, solo entendí:

— _¡Kotori-chan yo…_

Enseguida desperté. Estaba sudando y lágrimas salían de mis ojos. No entiendo que me está pasando. Es como si algo faltara, ¿Pero qué?

…

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a mi aula y me dirigí a mi carpeta, note algo que me preocupo por completo. Umi-chan no había llegado. Todas se sentaban en sus asientos a medida que pasaban los minutos, pero ella todavía no llegaba. Puede que me esté preocupando de más, pero estoy segura que no es así. A lo largo de mi vida he conocida a personas "modelo", personas con buenos valores como Umi-chan y una de ellas es Eli-chan, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Mi madre siempre me recalcaba los valores que ella tenía, como el que nunca llegaba tarde a clases o su perfecta asistencia. Y de ahí parte el asunto, si alguien así se tarda por un momento es porque algo no anda bien.

El tiempo pasó volando y Umi-chan no llegaba. ¿Y si falto porque ya no quiere verme? ¿Habrá notado mi ánimo al no recibir el beso? ¿Creerá que soy una fácil? Dudas de esas magnitudes me carcomían la cabeza, mientras seguía sin una respuesta. Saqué todo eso de lado y decidí buscar a la única persona que sabía que podía darme una respuesta. Mi mamá.

Llegue a la puerta de la oficina de mi mamá, digo la directora y no sé porque, pero estaba nerviosa. ¿Debía preguntarle? Lo admito en algunos momentos puedo llegar a ser muy insegura, pero si es por Umi-chan… debo cambiar. Coloqué mi temblorosa mano en la manija de la puerta y cuando estuve a punto de girarla-

—¡Kotori-chan!

Casi me da un infarto, por suerte solo me desplome.

—Nozomi-san…

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? —me ayudo a levantarme— ¿Y aun sigues llamándome así?

—¿Eh? ¿No puedo?

—Por supuesto que puedes, pero solo dime No-zo-mi~ Después de todo, seremos como familia~

—De-de acuerdo, No-Nozomi-chan…

—No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? —Sonrió— Por cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas hablar con tu madre?

—Bueno, quería saber porque Umi-chan ha faltado… Ahora que lo pienso, Nozomi-chan tu deberías saber.

En ese instante ella se vio un poco preocupada.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco se —negó con la cabeza—. Intente llamarla ayer, pero no respondía. Por eso vine a preguntarle a la directora.

—Ya veo…

—Es bueno saber que te preocupas por ella —su expresión cambio a una de felicidad.

—Co-cómo no iba a preocuparme. Si es mi amiga de la infancia y compañera… — _también la persona que amo y mi prometida…_

—Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y entremos —me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y enseguida abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vimos al entrar fue a mi mamá en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles. Al parecer estaba sola, porque no había nadie más en los dos asientos delante de ella.

Ella no se percató de nosotras hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Levanto la vista y nos observó con una sonrisa. Algo me dice que ya esperaba que estuviéramos aquí.

—Chicas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —pregunto dejando los papeles de lado.

Sentí un leve codazo, al parecer Nozomi-chan esperaba que yo fuera la que hablara.

—Ma-mamá, Umi-chan no ha venido a clases… ¿Pasa algo con ella?

—¿Vinieron hasta aquí solo por eso? —pregunto divertida— ¿Qué les hace pensar que paso algo?

Al instante Nozomi-chan dio un paso al frente.

—Vera directora —comenzó caminar de lado a lado—, el otro día llovió mientras Umi-chan estaba afuera y desde entonces no he hablado con ella, y ahora me entero que ha faltado. Quizá soy algo paranoica, pero solo quiero asegurarme que no le haya pasado nada.

—Eh… —apoyo los codos en la meza y junto sus manos— Pero Toujo-san, pudiste llamar a su familia ¿No?

—Me temo que su familia está muy ocupada y no siempre contestan el teléfono. Estoy segura que usted está muy enterada de ello —finalizo con una sonrisa.

—Ni que lo digas —soltó un suspiro—. ¿Y tú Kotori? ¿Por qué crees que _pasa algo_?

A veces nunca logro descifrar lo que trata de decirme mi madre. Sus ojos no me dicen nada. Ni aprobación, ni desaprobación. Es difícil para mí lidiar con ella. No sé lo que piensa y tampoco sé lo que opina con exactitud respecto al compromiso.

—Yo… yo estoy segura que pasa algo. Tú siempre me recalcas lo que hacen las personas ejemplares. Las personas así llevan una rutina y Umi-chan es ese tipo de persona. Y… sé que a veces, no siempre, pero a veces cuando hacen algo fuera de lo normal, es porque algo está pasando...

Nozomi-chan y mi mamá no quitaban su vista de mí. Ambas tenían expresiones dudosas y luego asintieron en su sitio ¿Me he perdido de algo?

—Bueno, los padres de Umi-san llamaron en la mañana. Ella está faltando porque aparentemente se ha resfriado. No es tan grave. Ahora que ya lo saben ya puede volver a sus aulas —termino con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contesto Nozomi-chan y salió por la puerta, en cambio, yo todavía tenía que hablar acerca de algo más con mi mamá.

—¿Necesitas algo Kotori? —me pregunto al ver que todavía continuaba ahí.

—Mamá… tú qué opinas acerca del compromiso. Sé que papá está enojado respecto a eso, pero tú…

Se quedó observándome unos segundos.

—Sabes Kotori, no estuvo mal la respuesta que diste, pero podrías guiarte más de tus sentimientos.

—¿Eh?

—Y en lo que respecta al compromiso. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, mi niña. A la vez tengo miedo, sabemos cómo son los Sonoda, pero también sabemos que Umi-chan es una buena chica. Es tal y como dije aquel día. Eres tú la que decide aceptar o no el compromiso. Lo único que puedo hacer es velar por tu felicidad.

Sentí como un agradable calor lleno mi ser, estaba tan feliz que en mi cara no tardó en aparecer una sonrisa. Enseguida corrí hasta donde estaba mi mamá y le di un abrazo. Ella me dijo que la soltara porque la estaba asfixiando, pero no hice caso y continúe abrazándola. Nos separamos y me dijo que volviera a clase. Solo obedecí.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la oficina, giré mi vista al costado y recostada en la pared estaba Nozomi-chan, al parecer estaba esperándome.

Asentía con su cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, sí, sí. No está mal. Vas por buen camino.

—¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Kotori-chan, ¿te parece si vamos a la casa de Umi-chan después de la escuela?

Me tomo desprevenida y no tarde en mostrar mi sorpresa. Ir otra vez a la casa de Umi-chan… al menos no tendré que ir sola esta vez.

—¡Sí!, por supuesto.

…

Durante el resto de clases no podía dejar de pensar en volver a la casa de Umi-chan. La última vez que fui, no fue muy agradable que digamos. Solo espero que ella este bien, tiene que estudiar y una competencia este sábado (y nuestra cita). ¿Me estaré preocupando de más? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Kotori-chan.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

—¿Kotori-chan?

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

—¡Kotori-chan! —grito Honoka-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué-que pasa Honoka-chan?

—Andas en las nubes, de nuevo.

—No-no es nada. Solo iré a la casa de Umi-chan.

—Ehhhh… —me miro sospechando algo.

—No-no es lo que crees. Iré a verla porque está enferma. Probablemente también quiera saber que viene en el examen.

Se quedó viéndome un rato. Parecía estar analizándome.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Po-porque preguntas?

—Mmmm… Te ves preocupada.

—Pero, ¿no tienes que ayudar en la tienda?

—Puedo hacer una excepción el día de hoy—dijo sonriendo—, llamare a Yukiho y le diré que me cubra.

—Es-está bien. Gracias.

—No te preocupes —contesto dándome un abrazo.

…

Llego la hora de la salida y me dirigí a la entrada principal junto a Honoka-chan, ahora que lo recuerdo no se lo mencione.

—Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan también vendrá a ver a Umi-chan.

Se quedó parada en su sitio y me analizo nuevamente.

—¿Enserio? ¿Nozomi-san también vendrá?

En esa fracción de segundos en la que parecía que Honoka-chan estaba reflexionando acerca de algo, ninguna de nosotras noto que la persona de la cual estábamos hablando se encontraba justo a nuestras espaldas. En la espalda de Honoka-chan para ser exactas.

—No deberían hablar de una persona a sus espaldas, chicas.

Enseguida agarro los pechos de Honoka-chan a lo que ella soltó un grito.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Oh! Nada mal Honoka-chan, con un poco más de tiempo y paciencia crecerán más.

—No-nozomi-san…

Después de eso se separó y lágrimas salían de los ojos de Honoka-chan.

—Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo que Umi-chan debe estar esperándonos —nos dijo—. ¿A no ser que tú también quieras un poco, Kotori-chan? —agrego levantando las manos y moviendo de una forma extraña los dedos.

—No-no, para nada —conteste cubriéndome el busto.

—Entonces vamos.

El camino a la casa de Umi-chan fue muy tranquilo. Honoka-chan hablaba animadamente con Nozomi-chan, al parecer se llevan muy bien.

Cuando llegamos y estuvimos en frente de la puerta de Umi-chan, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, mis manos estaban heladas y comencé a sudar.

—¿Estas bien, Kotori-chan? —me pregunto Nozomi-chan.

—Sí-sí, no pasa nada. Vamos toca la puerta.

Sin esperar Nozomi-chan me hiso caso y dio dos golpes a la puerta. Dos golpes que resonaron en todo el lugar. Parecía que pasaban milenios hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Nos recibió una persona que ya conocía. Una mujer en traje negro, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y una mirada seria e inexpresiva como la de un robot.

—Kazumi-san —pronuncie en un susurro.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —pregunto en tono cortante.

Estoy segura que no fui la única que tembló en su sitio al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—¡Oh! ¡Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan! —una voz femenina hablo atrás de la puerta.

Al principio creí que era Umi-chan, pero a medida que se acercaba me di cuenta que se trataba de su mamá.

Se acercó junto a Kazumi-san y nos preguntó:

—¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—Tía, venimos a ver como esta Umi-chan —respondió animadamente Nozomi-chan.

—Que buenas amigas son —dijo con sonrisa, que después se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a Honoka-chan—. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre jovencita? —pregunto a Honoka-chan.

—Kousaka Honoka, señora —respondió.

—¿Por casualidad eres hija Kousaka Yui?

—Sí, ella es mi mamá.

—Oh, que sorpresa. Tu madre y yo fuimos juntas a Otonoki, sería buena que pasara por aquí para hablar un rato.

—En ese caso, le diré que pregunto por ella.

—Me harías un gran favor. Verdad, vienen por Umi ¿no? Pasen, ella está en su habitación. ¿Kazumi-san podría guiarles hasta la habitación de Umi?

Ella asintió.

—Muy bien. Si necesitan algo, pregúntenle a Kazumi-san o a mí. Estaré en jardín de atrás.

Las tres entramos a la casa, agradecimos a la mamá de Umi-chan y seguimos a Kazumi-san que nos guio hasta la habitación de Umi-chan en el segundo piso, dejándonos en la puerta. Antes de que se fuera le pregunté porque la casa parecía tan vacía, la última vez que vine había mucha gente, ella me dijo que el papá de Umi-chan y unos cuantos más salieron en una misión _muy_ importante. Qué alivio.

—Muy bien chicas recuerden, Umi-chan está enferma así que no hagan mucho desor-

—¡Umi-chan! —grito Honoka-chan abriendo la puerta y corriendo hasta Umi-chan que se encontraba en su cama.

—¡Honoka-chan! —gritamos las dos, para después ingresar a la habitación.

Cuando ingresamos, vimos a Umi-chan recostada sobre el espaldar de su cama, vestía un pijama azul, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado y su cara tenía un fuerte sonrojo. Probablemente sea por el resfriado.

—¡Honoka! Qui… tate! ¡Te vas a-a contagiar!

—¡Ah! Lo siento Umi-chan~

—Mou… —exclamo.

—¿Que-que hacen aquí?

—¿Te molesta que hayamos venido? —pregunto Nozomi-chan.

Umi-chan nos miró con cuidado a cada una, en especial a mí.

—No, para nada. Gracias —contesto con una blanca sonrisa.

Honoka-chan y yo nos sentamos al borde de la cama y Nozomi-chan se quedó parada al costado de Umi-chan. Nos quedamos un rato conversando, le entregamos los cuadernos de los cursos que tocaron hoy, también aprovechamos para decirle que vendría en el examen, pero ella no quiso escuchar eso.

—Por cierto ¿Y Rin-chan? —pregunte.

—¿Hoshizora o el gato? —pregunto Umi-chan.

—El gato.

—Esta abajo. Si se queda conmigo es probable que se contagie del resfriado —hizo una pausa—. Nozomi ¿podrías quedarte con Rin?

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—¡El gato!

—Ah… claro no hay problema Umi-chan.

Umi-chan estornudo.

—Creo que ya te hemos quitado bastante tiempo Umi-chan. Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

En ese momento Honoka-chan y yo nos levantamos para irnos. Sin embargo, sentí que una mano me jalaba para que no me fuera.

—No-no te vayas Kotori… —susurro ella y observe su sonrojado rostro.

Nozomi-chan nos dedicó una mirada coqueta y jalo a Honoka-chan fuera de la habitación.

—¡Si Kotori-chan se queda yo también me quiero qued-

Las dos salieron de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Nozomi-chan apareció por la abertura y dijo:

—¡Umi-chan, no te preocupes por Rin-chan que ya me la llevo! ¡Diviértanse! —cerró la puerta.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Ninguna sabía en realidad que decir. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Umi-chan se me adelanto.

—Ko-kotori… yo-yo lo siento.

—¿Po-porque lo sientes? —pregunte confundida.

—Es que… creo que no te agrado lo que hice ayer…

—No-no es eso… —intente negar— solo es que… estaba sorprendida. Realmente esperaba otra cosa.

Al escuchar eso ella se sonrojo, más.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

Enseguida ella se cubrió con su manta. Estaba muy sonrojada, demasiado.

—Vamos Umi-chan, no te escondas~

Cuando quite la manta, su cara estaba completamente roja, pero me preocupe más al ver que estaba sudando en exceso. Enseguida toque su frente con mi mano y estaba muy caliente.

—Ha… hace mucho calor… ¿o soy yo?

—Eres tu Umi-chan —le dije—. Sera mejor que te seques.

—Ahí hay una… bandeja con agua… y una toalla...

Me levante de mi lugar y recogí la bandeja y la toalla. Al regresar coloque el recipiente al costado de la cama y le entregue la toalla. Ella… hiso algo que me sorprendió… se levantó a medias la camisa del pijama y... ¡Pude notar que no llevaba sujetador!

—¡Umi-chan! —chille y mire en dirección contraria, aunque quería ver.

Mire otra vez, solo para echar un pequeño vistazo… y ella seguía igual de sonrojada que antes, solo que esta vez su camisa estaba en su lugar. Era como si no se diera cuenta de sus acciones, pues claro, como no se va a dar cuenta si está bajo los efectos de la fiebre.

—Lo-lo siento… ¿puedes voltearte?

Mientras tenía mi vista concentrada en otra parte, escuche como Umi-chan se quitaba por completo la parte de arriba del pijama. A la vez que escuchaba su respiración levemente interrumpida y como la toalla mojada hacia contacto con su piel. ¡Quería mirar!

Todo sonido se detuvo. Y sentí una de las manos calientes de Umi-chan tocar la mía. Me dio un pequeño escalofrió a la vez que no me lo esperaba.

—Tus… manos están frías… —dijo.

—¿En-en serio?

Voltee pensando que ella ya se había cambiado, pero me doy con la sorpresa de que ¡Esta con todo el torso descubierto!

Me quede congelada e hipnotizada por su deslumbrante belleza; su blanca piel; sus pechos que aunque no eran excesivamente grandes, eran muy lindos y también pude notar la leve capa de sudor que tenía, a pesar de que acababa de secarse aún seguía sudando. Al ver su piel, todo mi cuerpo suspiraba. Quería tocarla.

—Kotori… —pronuncio mi nombre con su ronca y sexy voz— Hace… calor…

¡¿To-todavía tienes calor?!

—Y tu-tu estas fría…

Oh no.

Sin que me lo esperara, se lanzó en un abrazo. Ella me abrazaba y podía sentir como aferraba su caliente y desnudo pecho al mío ¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo también tengo calor!

—¡U-Umi-chan!

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía moverme. Y disfrutaba ese momento, su piel es muy suave al igual que sus pechos. Espera, ¡Que estoy diciendo!

—¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto.

¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?!

—Ko-kotori, desde… que llegaste te note rígida, también te… limitabas a hablar —apretó el abrazo—. No-no quiero que te sientas así.

Aun estando enferma… ella sigue logrando ver a través de mí.

—Umi-chan… yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, ella se estaba quedando dormida. Bueno, ella siempre tuvo ese hábito de dormirse con facilidad… Pero en este momento… Es algo incómodo. ¿Estaría mal si doy una miradita?

Saque todo de mis pensamientos de lado cuando algo capto mi atención por completo. La manija de la puerta se estaba moviendo. Comencé a sudar frio. Si nos encuentran en esta posición y con Umi-chan desnuda de la cintura para arriba ¡¿Qué van a pensar?! No, ¡¿Qué van a hacerme?! Lo mínimo es que ya no me dejen entrar a esta casa, ¡lo máximo seria que me asesinen!

Intente a despertar a Umi-chan, pero ella seguía dormida encima de mí.

—¡Umi, ya traje tus medicinas!

Mierda, ¡es mi suegro! En definitiva, estoy muerta. Solo espero que logren encontrar mi cuerpo a la hora de enterrarme.

La puerta se abrió.

El señor Sonoda nos miró estupefacto, tanta fue su sorpresa que se le cayó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en mano.

—Kotori… te quiero… —dijo una Umi-chan muy adormilada.

—Voy por mi katana.

—¡Nooooooo!

...

A veces la vida te da sorpresas ¿no creen? El día de ayer mi suegro, que es yakuza por cierto, intento matarme por encontrarme con su hija desnuda de la cintura para arriba en su habitación. Momentos como esos nunca se olvidan, para ambas partes. Por suerte, salí viva de esa situación. ¿Como? Pues es muy simple. Lo que paso fue que cuando el señor Sonoda volvió con su katana lista para cortarme por la mitad, Umi-chan hiso algo increíble. Le grito a su papá. Al parecer el que interrumpiera su sueño no le agrado nada. Lo hubieran visto, tremendo regaño le dio a su papá que lo saco corriendo y disculpándose por interrumpir. Y así ella continúo durmiendo y yo seguí viva. A veces Umi-chan es tan frágil e inocente como una princesa y otras tan fuerte y valerosa como un príncipe, de las dos maneras, es genial y adorable.

—¿Kotori-chan que estás haciendo? —pregunto Hanayo-chan.

—¡Na-nada! —Instintivamente cerré mi diario— Solo anotaba algunas ideas…

—¿Puedo ver?

—Cla-claro…

Pasé las paginas hasta la parte final del diario y se los mostré a Hanayo-chan.

—¿Esa no es Sonoda-san? —señalo el dibujo de Umi-chan con un traje de príncipe.

—Sí, es ella~

—Wow, que bonita, dibujas muy bien Kotori-chan.

—No-no es para tanto~ De hecho ese es el traje que estoy haciendo ahora, ya voy por la mitad y espero terminarlo antes de que terminen las clases. Nico-chan me ha estado ayudando.

—Así es y debes de agradecer a la gran y bondadosa Nico nii~ —presumió— Pero, para ser una principiante no lo haces nada mal~

—Hablando de Sonoda-san… ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

—Pues… Todo va de acuerdo a su ritmo~

Ambas chicas me miraron confundidas y yo solo me limite a sonreírles. Luego de unos segundos ellas también lo hicieron, no estoy segura, pero creo que ellas entendieron que todo va bien.

Me levante de mi asiento y les dije que iría a ver a Umi-chan.

Salí del club, caminé por los pasillos en dirección al club de kyuudo. Cuando llegue me topé con la sorpresa que Umi-chan no se encontraba ahí, pregunte por ella, pero las demás chicas no sabían dónde se habían metido. ¿Quizá se sintió mal y volvió a casa? Después de todo ella sigue enferma.

Busque mi celular para llamarla mientras volvía en dirección al club, cuando de pronto, una melodía llamo mi atención, era una melodía producida por un piano. Dicha melodía era muy lenta, a la vez rápida y tranquila, agradable, como si se tratara de subir un escalón, alcanzar a alguien o algo.

Quite todo pensamiento que tenía en mi cabeza y solo deje que mis pies y mis odios me guiaran hasta el lugar de donde proviene dicha melodía.

Con cada paso la melodía se escuchaba más cercana y más animada se ponía.

Llegue hasta un salón que nunca antes había visto. Me asomé por la puerta y ahí la vi. Era Umi-chan tocando el piano. No tenía idea de que tocaba el piano, se veía mucho más linda mientras tocaba el instrumento, pero ¿Por qué su rostro luce triste?

Enseguida ella estornudo cubriéndose con el brazo y dejo de tocar.

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué hasta ella y dije:

—No sabía que tocabas el piano, Umi-chan.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y yo le sonreí.

—¿Kotori, ha-hace cuanto llevas escuchando?

—Desde que empezaste, bueno, me llamo la atención cuando caminaba por los pasillos buscándote.

—Ya-ya veo…

Me acerqué más a ella y me senté a su costado al lado del piano.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que tocas el piano?

Hiso un gesto pensativo.

—Desde los nueve años, un familiar me enseño.

—Debe enseñar muy bien, porque tocas de maravilla.

—Para nada, ella toca muchísimo mejor el piano que yo. A su lado yo parezco una novata —deslizo sus dedos por el teclado—. Lamentablemente ella ya no toca más.

—¿Por eso lucias triste? —pregunte.

Asintió.

—Me recuerda mucho a la época en que empezaba a enseñarme. Al ver este lugar y el piano, no pude evitar sentir cierto deseo de tocarlo. Ella creo esa canción.

—¿Qué-que le paso?

—Un día simplemente ya no pudo tocar, el dedo anular se le quedo tieso. No tenía nada de malo, tal vez solo era por el estrés. Pero luego los médicos le dijeron que probablemente tenía el nervio frágil y le prohibieron volver a tocar el piano. Desde entonces ella ya no volvió a ser la misma.

Ella me observo y vio la pena que se reflejaba en mi rostro.

—No-no te pongas así, ya son cosas del pasado. Cre-creo que es hora de olvidarlo —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Bien… aunque le que debería preguntarte eso soy yo. Estas con un resfriado, tienes que estudiar, tendrás que dar un examen adicional y también tienes que practicar kyuudo y quien sabe que cosas más.

—Voy bien, solo tendré que dar dos exámenes el viernes. No es nada. Y acerca del kyuudo...

—¿Pasa algo?

—No me dejan practicar, porque estoy enferma, ya sabes. Y lo peor es que la competencia la cambiaron para el viernes.

—Espera… ¿la cambiaron?

—Sí, y ahora solo puedo practicar en mi casa, también tengo que estudiar y convivir con este resfriado. Solo espero sanarme para el viernes.

Enseguida se ruborizo un poco y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Cre-creo que la cita tendrá que ser el viernes ¿Te-te parece? —pregunto.

—¡Por supuesto! —Le di un fuerte abrazo— después de que ganes, iremos en una cita.

—Ko-kotori te vas a contagiar…

—¡No importa!

Seguimos abrazadas hasta que Umi-chan volvió a estornudar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **He revivido, como el ave fénix :v**

 **Ha pasado tiempo, de nuevo. Finalmente estoy de vacaciones así que voy a dedicar todo el tiempo (bueno, el mayor tiempo posible) a mis fics.**

 **Reviews** :

 **Yqueyolera** : Creo que con esto finaliza la mini-trilogía de MimoUcchi en este fic, mi intención nunca fue que durara demasiado…

 **Doge meme** : Es bueno saberlo n.n, Mmm… los personajes que todavía no aparecen ya les asigne un rol. Quizá haya más indecencias y no solo de ellas 7u7. A quien engaño hice algo indecente en este capítulo xD.

 **SilentDrago** : ¡Oh! Gracias, de hecho ya lo tenía como una ruta de escape, solo faltaba poner las palabras adecuadas y que sonara lo más creíble posible (?) Aun tienen un largo camino que recorrer las dos, pero tengo total certeza de que será interesante y de su agrado. Saludos

 **Hiromi** **Orange** : No tenga miedo de dar sugerencia uwur, a veces no tengo ideas y sus sugerencias a veces me salvan (como la última vez xD) No diré nada respecto a la cita, ya sabrá que pasara en siguientes capítulos n.n Ahí tiene su MimoUcchi. Cuando puse por primera vez a Mimori, solo como cameo, y luego me pidieron el mimoucchi esto fue lo que siempre tuve en mente. Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n

 **PileMimo** : Me alegra que te guste n.n La verdad que la parte del beso al comienzo no era así cuando subí el capítulo. Estaba caminando por la calle y pensé ¿ _Y si mejor es un beso en la frente?_ Y enseguida lo cambie xD Quien dijo que sería un one-shot 7u7 xD

 **Maclowd** : Lo siento, pero todavía no habrá beso -3- Tal vez haya más cosas indecentes en siguientes capítulos, podría pensar en algunas…

 **Danaelchan:** Oh gracias, siempre es agradable ver que nuevas personas siguen el fic :D Es que adoro el KotoUmi por eso tiene que ser de lo mejor uwu. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que se quede a leer futuros capítulos. Saludos n.n

 **¿Creían que el asunto de la promesa se había acabado?, pues no. Aún hay una cara de la moneda que todavía no conocemos xD**

 **Por alguna razón siento que en últimos capítulos siempre e inevitablemente para bien o para mal termino sermoneando a Kotori de alguna manera xD Tal vez se deba a que es muy insegura…**

 **La canción que tocaba Umi era Star: Dash, es la forma en que yo la veo (?)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones de cada capítulo y sugerencias también son recibidas no tengan miedo n.n**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas (Con respeto pls). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Pre-tensión**

* * *

 _ **Umi.**_

—¿Umi-chan, quieres venir a mi club? —pregunto Kotori.

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida y no tarde en mostrar mi sorpresa.

—¿P-para que quieres que vaya ahí?

—Te presentare a las demás y también quiero que te pruebes algo —contesto con muchos ánimos—. Vamos~ No tienes nada que hacer. Y las chicas de tu club no te van a dejar practicar~

Enseguida se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a jalarme del brazo derecho.

—¡E-espera, Kotori! —Forcejee— ¡Aunque me digas eso, debo seguir insistiéndoles! ¡La única razón por la que vine aquí fue para desahogarme un rato! ¡Además, el viernes es-

—¡Vamos Umi-chan, distraerte un poco mas no te hará daño~! ¡Por favor!

—Pe-pero…

Ella se detuvo. Me miro con sus ojos dorados e hiso una expresión que enterneció mi corazón.

—Umi-chan… ¡Onegai!

Su dulce y suplicante voz resonó en mi cabeza. Me quede aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer, sentía que debía protegerla y cumplir todos sus caprichos.

—E-está bien… —termine rindiéndome.

—¡Yeii! —festejo ella. Agarro mi mano, la envolvió en la suya y me llevo lejos del salón de música.

Nuestros pasos resonaban en los desolados pasillos, Kotori iba a la adelante y yo atrás, sujetadas de la mano. Solo podía ver su espalda y su largo y sedoso cabello cenizo. Kotori voltea su mirada hacia mí, mostrándome su blanca sonrisa, inconscientemente me ruborizo. Quizá la fiebre todavía me está afectando…

Cuando llegamos al lugar, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue la inscripción que estaba en la placa de la puerta "Club de investigación de Idols". Que nombre más curioso, fue lo primero que pensé. A decir verdad, no tenía idea que a Kotori le interesaran esas cosas. Creo que como era de esperarse, aún hay cosas que no conozco de ella.

Abrió la puerta y me arrastro con ella a los interiores del club. Es un lugar… peculiar, diría que es la palabra. Observaba el lugar mientras entrabamos. Todo está rodeado de poster de chicas con trajes bonitos y que usan faldas muy, demasiado cortas. También hay cajas que no tengo ni la menor idea de que son, pero son muy coloridas. Fije mi vista en la gran mesa que estaba en medio y observe a una chica de ojos escarlata, cabello negro usando unos auriculares y hablándole a un micrófono; a su costado estaba una chica de cabello corto castaño con anteojos que manejaba un gran equipo de radio en la mesa y al costado de esta se encontraba una chica que conozco de sobra.

—¡Umi-chan! —grito mi amiga, Rin y se lanzó en un inesperado abrazo.

—¿Rin? —me separe del abrazo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Kayochin me invito, no tenía nada que hacer así que vine nya~ Aunque… este lugar es un poco raro nya

—Sí, tienes razón…

—¡Umi-chan! —me llamo Kotori— Necesito que te pruebes algo~

Enseguida me alerte.

—¿Qué-que necesitas que me pruebe?

—Hehehe, tu solo sígueme. Es una sorpresa~

—¡Es-espera Kotori!

Me arrastro hasta una esquina del salón donde se encontraba una especie de cortina improvisada y las dos nos metimos ahí.

—¿Kotori?

Podía ver que ocultaba detrás de ella un traje azul, lo coloco a un costado y me agarro de los hombros.

—Umi-chan, quítate la ropa~ —comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa.

Me ruborice.

—¡Espera Ko-Kotori, puedo hacerlo yo so-sola!

—Así será más rápido Umi-chan~ no te preocupes~

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había quitado la blusa.

…

—¡Umi-chan te queda genial!

Después de esa vergonzosa experiencia que acababa de vivir, ya estaba vestida. Al parecer Kotori quería que me probara un traje de príncipe que estaba haciendo. El traje estaba muy bien hecho, no creí que ella tuviera ese tipo de habilidad para la costura.

—Umi-chan parece un príncipe de verdad nya

—¡Asombroso Kotori-chan!

—Obviamente lo hiso bien, después de todo la gran Nico Nico nii~ le enseño~

—Tú presumes mucho, eres graciosa nya~

—¿Qué te parece Umi-chan? Aunque le faltan algunos detalles que agregar, me parece que no quedo mal —Kotori se me acerco y comenzó a tocar diversas partes del vestuario, preguntándome si me incomodaba algo—. ¿Te incomoda algo? ¿La capa? ¿Las hombreras? ¿Está ajustado?

—N-No, está perfecto…

—Bien~ ¿Entonces no te molesta que nos demos una vuelta por la escuela?

—Sí, solo déjame cambiarme-

—No Umi-chan. Tienes que salir vestida así~

—¡¿Que?! ¡No, no, no, pu-puedo!

—¿Por qué?

—Es-es vergonzoso…

Ella me miro con un puchero muy tierno, pero por más tierno que fuera, no podía cumplir su capricho, esta vez.

—Umi-chan… —se acercó a mi oído— onegai —susurro, causando en mí un escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo. Observe su rostro y no pude decirlo que no…

—Está bien…

…

En el camino ninguna dijo algo, quizá porque no era necesario. Kotori se veía feliz por el simple hecho de caminar junto a mí. Tal vez porque estoy usando un traje de príncipe o solo porque estoy con ella, de cualquier manera se ve contenta. Por mi parte, yo estoy un poco nerviosa. Es un poco vergonzoso caminar así por la escuela, por más que este vacía, en especial con este traje.

Llegamos a los jardines. El verde césped ondeaba de lado a lado, una suave brisa corría por el lugar, se podía escuchar el canto de algunos pájaros y teníamos un hermoso cielo despejado en esos momentos.

Kotori me guio hasta uno de los árboles en medio del césped y nos recostamos a espaldas de este. Kotori se sentó primero apoyando su espalda sobre el árbol. Ella sujeto mi mano para ayudarme a sentarme y después recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Al levantar mi vista podía notar como los rayos del sol se filtraban por las hojas del árbol.

Nos quedamos así un rato. Es extraño, cuando estoy con Kotori no necesito decir palabras, con su mera compañía basta para que me sienta bien.

—Ne, Umi-chan —hablo en un tono bajo.

—¿Si?

—¿No te gusta el traje?

Me tomo desprevenida.

—¿Por-porque preguntas?

—Es que me parece que te ves un poco incómoda usándolo…

—Claro que no…

—Sabes Umi-chan, no tienes que mentir conmigo ¿O es que no me tienes confianza?

Ella me miro con una leve sonrisa, solté un suspiro y ella sujeto mi mano.

—No es que no me guste, no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de trajes, bueno, por lo menos no estoy usando una falda excesivamente corta —se le escapo una pequeña risa a Kotori—. ¿Sabes? En mi anterior escuela me comparaban con un príncipe, creo que era en el buen sentido, pero era un poco raro para mí, porque al fin y al cabo yo también soy una chica.

Dejo de recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me abrazo de frente, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho. Levanto la mirada y dijo:

—Por supuesto que eres una chica. Solo mira lo linda que eres.

Me ruborice.

—Pa-para nada… Tu-tu eres más linda Kotori.

Sus mejillas adoptaron un ligero rosado y luego sonrió.

—Hehe, Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan.

—¿Ko-kotori?

—Te quiero.

—Yo-yo también te quiero.

…

Cuando llegué a la entrada de mi casa, no pude evitar recordar lo que me dijeron las demás chicas del club y la verdad es que se preocupan de más por mí. Decían palabras como "Sonoda-senpai no debes practicar llevando ese resfriado" o "Sonoda-san no podrás dar todo de ti si estas resfriada". Es solo un tonto resfriado. Ya me siento mejor como para poder practicar, creo…

Al estar frente a la puerta, pude notar que no había ruido alguno, lo que es raro en una casa como la mía.

Toque la puerta, me recibió Kazumi-san y apenas me vio dijo que mi padre quería hablar conmigo.

Pase adentro de la casa, dejando mis zapatos en la entrada. Camine hasta la sala y a medida que lo hacía notaba que varios de mis familiares no se encontraban como era de costumbre. Llegué a la sala y vi a mi padre sentado en el sofá.

El me vio y dijo:

—Umi, siéntate. Necesitamos hablar —sus palabras resonaron como un disparo en una habitación vacía y sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna.

—¿Es importante? Porque la verdad me gustaría ir a practicar un poco…

—Es importante. Se trata sobre ti.

En ese momento no pude evitarme pensar en lo peor.

.

.

.

 _ **Kotori**_.

Al siguiente día vi a Umi-chan distraída, algo fuera de lo normal.

Empezaron las clases y por poco Umi-chan llega tarde. Cuando ella ingreso al salón no me saludo, ni a Honoka ni a nadie; se veía agitada. Normalmente ella participa mucho en clases, pero esta vez no dijo ni una palabra, cuando un profesor le pregunto la respuesta de cierto ejercicio ella respondió "Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención". Al momento de decirlo, su voz sonaba apresurada y más débil.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del primer receso, Umi-chan se fue sin decir nada. Intente seguirla. Algo no andaba bien. Pero por suerte o su desgracia, un profesor se le acercó y le pregunto si le podía ayudar a llevar unas cosas hasta el salón de profesores. Umi-chan no se negó, aunque parecía irritada por la petición. Acepto a regañadientes y llevo las cosas hasta el salón de profesores. Cuando volvió, pude notar que tenía cierto enojo en su rostro.

Sonó la campana de cambio de hora.

Se sentó en su carpeta y se recostó sobre está mirando al suelo.

—¿Umi-chan sucede algo? —pregunte con delicadeza.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —respondió.

Después de que dijera, el profesor ingreso y la clase inicio.

Durante la clase todo tipo de pensamientos paso por mi cabeza, todos y cada uno de ellos relacionados con Umi-chan. ¿Ahora que paso? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Algo le pasa a Umi-chan? ¿Debería preguntarle a Nozomi-chan? Ella era la única persona que se me ocurría que podría saber algo.

Cuando el último receso, Umi-chan se fue otra vez sin decir palabra alguna.

Me dirigía a buscar a Nozomi-chan, el único lugar que se me ocurría que estaría era el salón del consejo estudiantil, normalmente ella no esté en el club en los recesos.

En medio del camino hacia el consejo, llegue al club de kyudo y observe a una gran cantidad de alumnas amontonadas en la entrada. Me escabullí entre ellas y vi a Umi-chan, que estaba en lo que parecía en medio de una discusión.

—Ya te lo dije Sonoda-san ¡No vas a entrenar! Entiéndelo estas resfriada, la última vez que lo hiciste no salió bien —dijo la senpai gritona de la última vez.

—¡Pero ya me siento mejor senpai! Ya puedo entrenar…

—Tu dedo… ¿Todavía no ha sanado verdad?

Al instante, oculto su mano derecha.

—E-eso no es de su incumbencia…

—No entiendo porque insistes tanto… ¡Todavía estas en segundo, todavía tienes un año más! Deja que tus senpais nos encarguemos-

—¡No puedo! —grito cerrando los puños— Esto, esto… es importante para mi…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Umi-chan alzar la voz de esa manera.

La senpai soltó un pesado suspiro y su rostro seguía igual de serio.

—Lo siento Sonoda-san, pero no practicaras hasta nuevo aviso. Y seguirás en las reservas del equipo —sentencio.

Parecía que Umi-chan se estaba controlando para no explotar en ese mismo instante. Ella temblaba con los puños cerrados y su mandíbula estaba tensada con una expresión de enojo contenido en su rostro.

Se retiró del lugar sin decir nada.

Me impresiono lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Umi-chan. Aunque ella fue criada en una familia estricta, al parecer le costó mucho contenerse en ese momento. Que será tan importante para que se ponga de esa manera…

Intenté seguirla apenas se fue, pero ya había desaparecido cuando salí.

Solo me quede parada en ese lugar, pensando en donde podría estar ella y como podría ayudarla.

…

Comenzaba la última clase del día, matemática. La profesora dictaba su clase y todos prestábamos atención, excepto Honoka-chan, y Umi-chan…

Me lo esperaba de Honoka-chan, voltee la mirada a la izquierda y al parecer ella estaba concentrada viendo su celular a escondidas, como si se tratara de alguien que estuvieran escondiendo lo más preciado en su vida. Si me lo preguntan, yo diría que le estaba enviando mensajes a Tsubasa-san.

De vez en cuando, volteaba para ver a Umi-chan. Ella no prestaba atención a clases. Tenía recostada su cabeza sobre la carpeta, refugiándose en sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro.

Aunque trataba de prestar atención a las clases de la profesora, mis pensamientos estaban más concentrados en la persona que tengo a mis espaldas. Umi-chan de verdad me preocupaba.

Ella se veía enfrascada en sus pensamientos con una expresión preocupada. Era extraño. Aunque quería preguntarle lo que pasaba, no podía. Era como si una barrera invisible se hubiera creado alrededor de Umi-chan y no permitiría el ingreso a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

Llego la hora de la salida y Umi-chan se fue antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Me quede ahí sola en el salón, pensando en que podría hacer por ella mientras miraba el cielo anaranjado en la comodidad de mi carpeta. Desistí de ello y me levante, lo mejor será enfrentar a Umi-chan y hacer que me diga lo que sucede.

Agarre mi bolso y cuando me levante de mi asiento, la puerta del salón se abrió sin previo aviso.

—¿Kotori-chan? —pregunto abriendo los ojos, Nozomi-chan.

—Hola —me acerque a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, hace casi una hora que terminaron las clases.

—Bueno… estaba pensando y quizá me quede dormida.

—A estas horas yo creía que ya te habías ido con Honoka-chan y Umi-chan.

—Honoka-chan está ayudando en la tienda de su familia. Ya están en la época del año donde tienen mucha demanda. Y Umi-chan…

—¿Algo pasa con ella? ¿Verdad? —pregunto mientras salíamos del salón.

Asentí.

—Por alguna razón, hoy está actuando demasiado extraño —dije—. Se ve muy estresada e inquieta. Intento acercarme a ella, pero constantemente va de un lugar a otro, como si no permitiera que me acercara a ella.

—No creo que eso sea lo que le moleste.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes que le pasa algo?

—Experiencia personal. Además que…

—¿Paso algo?

—Bueno, hoy discutimos. Ella está molesta conmigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por eso esta así?

—En realidad no, ya estaba así antes de nuestra discusión. Cuando la note de esa manera, intente animarla, pero no salió muy bien. Bueno, ella es ella y yo soy yo, rara vez pasa.

—Pero ustedes se llevan muy bien, hasta son como hermanas.

—Los hermanos también discuten. Las dos somos diferentes, diría que hubo algún momento en que nuestras personalidades chocaban entre sí. Pero al final nos llevamos muy bien. De todas formas, siempre es muy complicado tratar con ella cuando se pone así.

—¿Ya ha pasado antes?

—Como una o dos veces desde que la conozco. No sucede muy a menudo. Pero cuando pasa, no es algo muy fácil de tratar. Veras Kotori-chan, Umi-chan es obstinada y un poco renegada, quizá sea por la sangre yakuza que hay en ella. Y a la vez, no. Ella es también es así de obstinada y terca, porque no quiere causarle problemas a los demás y porque tiene ese sentido responsabilidad inculcado por su familia en el que ella cree que debe ser la única que debe lidiar con sus problemas…

—Pero no puede ser así. Todo el mundo tiene problemas, pero hay veces en que no puede lidiar con ellos por si sola. ¡Me rehusó en ver de esa manera a Umi-chan de esa manera! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para-

—Eres una buena chica —dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza—. Me alegra ver que Umi-chan te tiene como amiga. Pero, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que nos diga que pasa —intente decir algo, pero ella se me adelanto—. Yo ya lo intenté y mira como termino —finalizo con una sonrisa.

Aunque quería hacer algo, sabía que Nozomi-chan tenía razón.

—Creo que… por esta vez, hare lo que dices.

—Bien, creo que será lo mejor.

—Por cierto ¿Buscabas algo en el salón de segundo?

—A veces a las chicas se les olvidan sus cosas en los salones. Rara vez surge la ocasión en la cual yo o Elicchi buscamos en los salones. Esta vez fue así, perdí y ahora estoy yendo de salón en salón.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Podría quedarme un rato…

—No te preocupes Kotori-chan. Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar—dijo señalando salida—. Algo me dice que te haría bien.

Solté un suspiro y esbocé una sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón. Nos vemos —me despedí.

…

Navegaba por mi celular mientras me dirigía a mi casa y luego me percate que Umi-chan me había enviado un mensaje hace una hora.

 _ **Nuevos mensajes(2):**_

 **Umi-chan:**

Kotori hoy no podré acompañarte a casa.

Lo siento.

Solté un suspiro, aunque ya era muy tarde.

Que todo vaya a su ritmo, fue la palabra que últimamente pasea constantemente por mi cabeza. Esperare a Umi-chan el tiempo que sea necesario cuando esté lista para contarme acerca de sus problemas.

 **KotoBird (** **・** **8** **・** **):**

Está bien Umi-chan

No te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos mañana n.n/

Solo espero que todo esté bien.

…

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente del anterior. Umi, aunque se veía ligeramente menos estresada, aún seguía inquieta.

Llego el viernes, el día de la competencia y todas en la escuela estábamos nerviosas. Todas las chicas del club de kyudo pasaron más tiempo en su club que en clases por lo cual no pude hablar mucho con Umi-chan el día de hoy.

Al parecer la escuela se encargaría de transportar a los del club de kyudo, pero en cuanto a los que queríamos ver la competencia tendríamos que buscar nuestro propio transporte. En especial, porque esta vez había más cantidad de estudiantes que querían ver el encuentro.

Las actividades de los clubes en Otonokizaka tienen mucho peso en esta escuela, por esa la misma se encarga de darle todas las facilidades a la hora de estos torneos. Y este año, el club de kyudo tenía una oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda del torneo regional. Por varios años intentaron clasificar al torneo, pero siempre nos eliminaban antes de poder llegar al tercer encuentro. Sumando al hecho de los rumores (Bueno, después ya no fueron tan "rumores") acerca de una nueva estudiante muy buena que rápidamente se convirtió en co-capitana del equipo (Umi-chan), nadie quería perderse esta competencia. Además de que Umi-chan es muy popular, ahora que me doy cuenta.

Llego la hora de la salida y me había puesto de acuerdo con Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan y Nico-chan para ir a ver la competencia que se realizaría en la escuela rival. Al parecer Eli-chan no podría ir porque tendría que salir temprano por "asuntos familiares".

Salimos un poco tarde, porque Honoka-chan no encontraba el "pan adecuado para comer en el camino". Cuando llegamos a la escuela Azanishoka, el lugar donde era la competencia, ya todos estaban en los asientos. Era una suerte que todavía no había empezado.

El ambiente era tenso. La escuela Azanishoka siempre fue nuestra rival en kyudo, siempre perdíamos contra ellos. Quizá este año sería diferente era lo que creíamos y por supuesto, ellos también.

El lugar tenía una mejor infraestructura que la nuestra. Era como uno de esos grandes estadios de baloncesto, solo que de kyudo.

—¡Honoka-chan, no me empujes!

—¡Rápido Kotori-chan, ya va a empezar!

—Que niñas tan ruidosas son…

—Y la que lo dice es Nico-chan nya auchhh, no tenías que golpearme nya.

—Ni-nico-chan no tenías que golpear a Rin-chan…

—Tranquilícense todas que están haciendo un gran escándalo, miren ahí están los asientos de nuestra escuela —señalo Nozomi-chan.

Cuando nos sentamos todas, pude notar que el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Al parecer había mucha expectativa por este año.

Los árbitros dieron las indicaciones iniciales y la competencia empezó. El equipo que logre hacer más puntos en el número de turnos disponibles será el ganador.

La competencia fue reñida. Era la primera vez que veía una en persona y para ser sincera quede impresionada, ver tanta gente con una puntería tan certera disparando a una distancia de cincuenta metros era algo muy increíble de ver.

Hasta el momento Umi-chan no había participado, al parecer lo que dijeron acerca de que no la dejarían participar era cierto.

—Voy al baño —les dije a las demás.

—Suerte —dijo Honoka-chan.

En el camino de regreso del baño, pase por una sala de espera, al parecer.

El lugar tenía un color crema y varios sillones de color marrón esparcidos por el lugar, junto a una televisión pegada a la pared.

Atravesé el lugar y en medio de este me encontré con un hombre en traje negro y sombrero que estaba fumando. Reconocí al instante quien era.

—Hola Kotori-chan —saludo el papá de Umi-chan con la mano en la que tenía el cigarrillo encendido.

—Ryu-san…

—¡Oh! Eso es nuevo. Me agrada.

—¿Qué-que hace aquí?

Tenía miedo de que siguiera enfadado por lo de la última vez.

—¿Acaso crees que me perdería una competencia de Umi? Querida, eso nunca pasara.

—...

—Si piensas que estoy molesto por lo de la última vez, tranquila no pasa nada. Estuve pensándolo y creo que es algo que tarde o temprano pasara. Tienes mi aprobación en cuanto a eso.

Enseguida me puse roja como un tomate.

—¿Un cigarrillo? —pregunto, mostrando una caja de cigarrillos.

—No-no gracias. Yo no fumo.

—Buena respuesta —se metió el cigarrillo a la boca y después expulso el humo.

—Que competencia tan reñida tienen ahí ¿No?

Asentí.

—De pequeño también practicaba kyudo. Bueno, aun lo hago, pero no tanto como antes, por obvias razones. Esa parte Umi la heredo de mí, ella saco la danza tradicional de su madre.

—Aunque, es una lástima que no participe —agrego—. Esos malditos resfriados sí que ponen en riesgo a los Sonoda. Cuando era pequeño, estuve resfriado durante un mes entero. Nuestra familia y los resfriados no se llevan muy bien —volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto está aquí? —pregunte de improvisto y el expulso el humo.

—Los Sonoda llevamos aquí desde varios años, por ahí de la época de los samuráis, veras… ¡Oh! Te referías a este lugar jaja que vergonzoso —un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero este desapareció al instante—. Llegamos desde que inicio. La madre de Umi está ahí también y unos cuantos de sus familiares. No visten como yo para no llamar la atención. Son tiempos peligrosos.

No tarde en mostrar duda en mi rostro por esas últimas palabras que dijo.

—Veras Kotori-chan, la razón por la que volvimos a Tokyo no fue únicamente por lo del compromiso —aspiro nuevamente el cigarrillo y luego de unos segundos voto el humo—. Una de las razones fue el compromiso y la otra… es porque ciertos individuos estuvieron invadiendo nuestro territorio, el cual es Tokyo, durante los dos últimos años que no estuvimos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y supe por la mirada del hombre que no mentía.

—¿Qui-quiénes son esos individuos? —pregunte.

Se veía molesto por las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Aspiro el cigarrillo, que, por cierto, ya se estaba acabando.

—La mafia rusa.

Voto el humo.

.

.

.

 _ **Umi.**_

Las cosas no iban bien. Vamos perdiendo por cuatro puntos y solo quedaban un turno.

—Turno terminado, tres minutos —anuncio en la tribuna y Azami-senpai volvía después de haber disparado Quedaba poco tiempo para que esto acabara y yo todavía no participaba. Me estaba desesperando.

—Buen trabajo Azami-senpai.

—Gracias…

—¡¿Dónde está Akashi?! —pregunto exalta la entrenadora.

—Dijo que iría al baño y todavía no vuelve —contesto una de primer año—. Tampoco ha vuelto Miyashita-senpai y Kuroka-sempai…

—¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Un titular y dos reservas desaparecen justo al final! ¡Increíble!

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Ya habíamos utilizado a nueve de los diez titulares y las otras dos no aparecían. Y la única forma de ganar era dándole al centro de la diana.

—Dos minutos —advirtió el árbitro.

—¡Al diablo! Sonoda, entraras.

—¡Pero entrenadora, ella no puede participar todavía sigue resfriada y su dedo! —exclamo Hiragi-senpai.

—Veamos —la entrenadora se acercó, se arrodillo en frente mío y comenzó a analizar mi rostro, hasta que comenzó a estirar mis mejillas.

—Entrenadora agradecería que no hiciera eso —dije.

—Ciertamente sigue resfriada. Su cara está caliente. Muéstrame ese dedo.

Levante mi brazo derecho en dirección a ella.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunto.

—El índice.

Enseguida agarro mi dedo y comenzó a doblarlo.

—¿Te duele?

—U-un poco.

—Supondré que no te duele lo suficiente para tocar el piano.

Enseguida me sonroje.

—¡¿Co-como sabe eso?!

—Las de primero me dijeron.

Ellas…

—No perdemos nada. Al parecer todo ya está decidido, veamos si Sonoda logra un milagro.

—Pero entrenadora…

—No tenemos otra opción. Sonoda, tú sigues.

—Tiempo terminado —anunciaron.

Me levante de mi asiento.

—Gracias entrenadora —hice una reverencia y me dirigí al frente.

—Está poniendo mucho peso en sus hombros, entrenadora.

—Algo me dice que ese peso ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo.

Con cada paso me sentía más pesada y mi corazón se aceleraba. Me acerque a mi posición de tiro y vi como la chica del otro equipo que acababa de disparar me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Respire varias veces en mi sitio, tratando de tranquilizarme. Había mucho en juego. Mire a mí alrededor y de entre toda la gente logre ver a Kotori. Ella noto que la observaba y me mostro su radiante sonrisa. "Hazlo por ella, hazlo por nosotras" es lo que me repetía constantemente en la cabeza para darme ánimos.

Miré en la primera fila y vi a mi padre junto a mi madre. Él tenía la misma mirada inexpresiva del otro día. "Voy a lograrlo" trataba de decirle con la mirada, pero en el fondo dudaba. Sesenta metros era lo que me dividía de la diana, nunca antes había disparado tan lejos.

Todos esperaban que lo hiciera. No podía permitirme no darle en el centro.

Sonó la bocina indicando que ya podía prepararme para disparar.

Respire hondo, levante mi arco, coloque la flecha y a medida que retrocedía sentía como el arco se iba tensando.

Tensión. Esa palabra vino a mi mente. Lo que últimamente he estado viviendo.

Mire mi objetivo, ya tenía todo decidido y solo faltaba soltar la flecha.

Dispare.

El sonido resonó en el lugar...

Como un disparo en una habitación vacía…

No lo logre.

No le di en el centro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Debo decir que este fue el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. He tocado temas con los cuales no trato mucho y como mi experiencia escribiendo es igual a 0, me tomo mucho tiempo. Pero no salió tan mal, logre terminarlo :D**

 **El título del capítulo es como un juego de palabras que tiene que ver mucho con este y lo que se viene en el futuro.**

 **En ese momento en que te das cuenta en que por poco no subes dos capítulos al mes, y que a este ritmo el fic no terminara en los siguientes tres años y para colmo se te viene la universidad encima… Dios se apiade de mi xD**

 **Reviews** :

 **Yqueyolera:** Obvio que lo es, aún recuerdo cuando mis fic favoritos eran actualizados constantemente :'v Creo que el MimoUcchi todavía no termina… daré más detalles en el futuro. Espero que haya gustado. Saludos n.n

 **Silentdrago:** Agradezcamos a las fiebres xD. Tal vez esa furia vaya disminuyendo en futuros capítulos… No entiendo porque imaginaste eso, pero creo que esas cosas pasan, en especial a mi xD

 **Dogememe** : Curiosamente, cuando saque el capítulo seis, un seguidor me pidió que hiciera una escena donde Umi decía "Omae wa mou shindeiru" xD, me pareció muy descabellado con el tono del fic así que no hice tal escena u.u Pensé que la había puesto fácil para que todo el mundo supiera a que personaje me refiero :/ xD Tal vez haya más indecencias en el futuro. Saludos n.n

 **Danelchan** : El kotoumi siempre será lo mejor uwu Quien sabe… tal vez sea Riko o Kanan xD mmmm… Nozomi la tendrá difícil con esta Eli xD Tranquila tengo algo super ultra mega archi especial relacionado con lo de la promesa, solo diré eso n.n (pero no creas que ello saldrá en el siguiente capítulo u.u) Nunca antes había tenido un fan o.o Espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leer n.n

 **Scarlet Aria0923:** Inicie el MimoUcchi porque me lo pidieron unas seguidoras del fic, en realidad solo puse a Mimorin como cameo para que dijeran "Oh mira es Mimorin, que curioso" pero las cosas se salieron de control xD, aunque creo que puedo hacer algo con lo del MimoUcchi donde todos estemos satisfechos, daré el anuncio cuando cierto personaje aparezca en el fic. Lo de la cita doble no es una mala idea (De hecho, me agrada), algo similar se viene en el siguiente capítulo. Siempre es agradable ver nuevas personas comentando el fic, me alegra que le haya gustado el fic y se animara a dejar su review. Saludos n.n

 **Pilemimo** : baia ya estaba pensando que no le gusto el capítulo jaja xD Quien sabe… tal vez el familiar sea Kanan o Riko xD. Kotori siendo protegida por Umi es algo que veo muy a menudo, quizá… algo pase en cuanto a esa situación. Solo diré eso xD. Me temo decir que ese futuro NozoUmi tardara mucho en salir, de momento tengo otras prioridades u.u. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y saludos n.n

 **¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Sé que algunos no son muy buenos haciendo teorías, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que creen que pasara (Inclusive las teorías más conspirativas), no es que vaya a ver lo que dicen para luego cambiar el capítulo por completo :v, en serio no, el capítulo ya está decidido y no hay forma de que lo cambie xD Si alguien adivina, quizá le dé un premio (?)**

 **Por si no lo habían notado Kotori se sienta al frente de Umi, al contrario del anime.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo. Ya saben sus reviews alimentan mi ego, digo inspiración. Olviden lo primero xD ni que tuviera tanta autoestima para creerme, aparte que escribo bien feo xD**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones de cada capítulo y sugerencias también son recibidas, no tengan miedo n.n**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones son bienvenidas (Con respeto pls). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La confianza aparece y un poco de miedo regresa**

* * *

 ** _Umi._**

Todo el lugar quedó en un profundo silencio.

Un sonido de asombro se escapaba del público en las gradas, la tribuna y el equipo contrario. Tan cerca. Tan cerca, maldita sea.

Mi flecha dio en el noveno espacio de la diana, tan cerca del centro.

—¡¿A caso eres un monstruo?! —Grito con un aire de odio e indignación una de las chicas del otro equipo. —Es imposible que le haya podido dar tan cerca…

Sí que estaba muy sorprendida, bueno, yo también, ¡todo el mundo estaba sorprendido! Es decir, contra todo pronóstico, desde esta distancia logre disparar lo más cerca que he podido del centro en toda mi vida. Era todo un logro. Por desgracia, no era un logro que podía celebrar.

Dirigí mi vista a la tribuna, donde los jueces discutían sobre qué escuela seria la ganadora. Quizá, había algo de esperanza…

Se escuchó un silbato y los jueces tomaron una decisión.

Sus palabras destrozaron el mínimo rastro de esperanza que tenía.

—¡Gana la preparatoria Azanishoka!

El equipo contrario se puso a celebrar, mientras que el nuestro se hundía en la depresión. Todo era mi culpa.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar y solo pude voltear a ver hacia las gradas. La cara de mi padre permanecía neutral, mi madre mostraba una leve sonrisa tratando de animarme, y Kotori… No me atrevía a ver a Kotori.

No puedo creer que haya roto otra promesa.

.

.

.

 ** _Kotori._**

Desde que salimos del lugar, Umi-chan no me dirigió la mirada desde que salimos. A nadie en realidad.

Las demás se fueron antes y dijeron que sería mejor que me quedara con Umi-chan. Me dolía verla en ese estado. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que atravesaban mi alma ¿Tanto le importaba esa competencia? Solo era una competencia… Pesé a lo que pudieran opinar los demás de ella, yo seguiría a su lado.

Nos dirigíamos a su casa. La espalda de su papá estaba frente a nosotras junto a la de su mamá, dos figuras recortadas en la luz dorada del sol. Fue una tensión horrible todo el camino. Nadie decía nada, era realmente incómodo. Como si en cualquier momento una bomba fuera a estallar.

Sin previo aviso, su papá hablo sin mirar atrás, mientras caminaba en frente de nosotras.

—Está bien. Lo intentaras de nuevo el próximo año —dijo con una voz serena, pero que resultaba difícil descifrar que otras intensiones guardaba detrás.

Imponente. Esa es la palabra que usaría para describir en este momento al papá de Umi-chan. Sus palabras resonaban como una orden, la cual no había forma alguna de rechazar. De alguna manera, esas palabras me hacían sentir insignificante. Como si fuera una hormiga al lado de un coloso. No podía imaginarme como habrán hecho sentir a Umi-chan tales palabras.

Y la bomba estalló.

Umi-chan, que estaba a mi costado, abrió los ojos y dejo de caminar, apretó los puños y parecía estar reprimiendo la oleada de sentimientos que sentía en el momento.

Sus papás voltearon al notar que dejamos de caminar y lo único que ella dijo fue:

—Que injusto eres, papá. —Y salió corriendo.

—¡Umi! —llamo su mamá.

—¡Umi-chan…!

Por alguna razón, no reaccione al instante. Solo me quede ahí, estática en mi sitio, con la mano levantada intentado alcanzar su figura que cada vez más se alejaba. Me odie a mí misma por no ser capaz de ayudarla. Quería ayudarla, entender por lo que estaba pasando.

Una mueca de tristeza se formó en mi rostro, junto a un vacío que se generaba en mi corazón.

Ryu-san soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a mí.

—Kotori-chan ¿Podrías ir por ella? —Pronunció, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo—. Solo por esta vez… olvidaremos este pequeño ataque de rebeldía que ha tenido…

Hice caso a sus palabras y fue corriendo en dirección a la que ella había salido.

…

A pesar del cansancio por el que yo imaginaba que estaba pasando Umi-chan, ella se las ingenió para pasar entre un montón de personas mientras yo seguía su paso.

Llegue a un punto en el que ya no sabía dónde estaba. Solo continúe caminando entre las personas, hasta que la vi.

A tres metros de mí y parecía estar sollozando, probablemente intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Me destrozaba el corazón el verla así, lo último que quería era verla llorar.

Camine hacia ella sin hacer mucho ruido. No había personas a nuestro alrededor. Parecía que se habían esfumado para este preciso momento.

Estando cerca de ella, observando su espalda, la llame.

—¿Umi-chan?

Ella se sobresaltó, un poco y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

—Lo-lo siento, Kotori. No quiero que me veas así… —su voz se quebraba a medida que terminaba de hablar.

—Umi-chan yo… quizá podríamos-

Ella volteó y su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y le ardían las mejillas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y no sé porque—, ahora no estoy de humor para nada. Ni-ni siquiera para una cita —dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo—. Me siento como una idiota.

Con todo lo que había pasado, se me había olvidado lo de la cita. Y la verdad es que eso pasó a ser un asunto secundario en todo esto que estaba sucediendo. «Umi-chan, en estos momentos, lo que menos me importa es la cita. Lo que más me importa eres tú. No me gusta verte así» Es lo que hubiera querido decir, pero no podía.

Enseguida, levanto la mirada, su voz flaqueaba y sus ojos me suplicaban.

—Kotori, llévame a mi casa. Por favor.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta. No dije nada más, agarré su mano y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Yo iba en la delantera y ella atrás con la cabeza cabizbaja.

En el camino me di cuenta de algo.

Y en un pensamiento no relacionado con el anterior, pregunte.

—Umi-chan, ¿Tanto te importa esa competencia?

Ella asintió.

—Es todo lo que _tenía_ —respondió en voz baja—, lo que _siempre quise_.

Sus palabras no solo le dolían a ella. También me dolían a mí.

En definitiva, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

.

 ** _Umi._**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por mi ventana, despertándome de mi sueño… o pesadilla.

Lamentablemente, la pesadilla era real.

Mi madre llego antes de que fuera capaz de levantarme de la cama. No tenía ni idea de que hora era.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella vestía un kimono azul oscuro con un diseño de flores celestes.

—Buenos días…

Era algo inusual. En la mayoría de los casos, ella no venía a despertarme o a venir a verme después de despertarme, ella confiaba en mí. Supongo que es normal por lo que paso ayer y lo que vendrá…

—Madre… —Intente pensar en la manera más educada de preguntarle porque estaba aquí—. ¿Por qué-

Sin dejarme terminar mi pregunta, levanto su mano, mostrando el termómetro que llevaba en ella.

Oh, claro. Esa estúpida fiebre. La causante de todo.

No. La verdad es que, todo es mi culpa.

Mi madre se acercó y me coloco el termómetro en la boca, mientras tocaba mi frente con la palma de su mano y una de las empleadas traía el desayuno.

—Ya veo… —asintió para sí misma con el termómetro en manos— Parece que ya está bajando. Qué bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, que bueno…

Justo ahora… Todo parece una cruel broma del destino. Si es que existe algo como eso…

—¿Se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? Ella es tu mejor amiga y tu prometida.

Asentí.

—No estoy segura si decírselo hoy…

—Tienes que. No creo que quieras decírselo el mismo día.

Volví asentir, sin darme cuenta estaba presionando los puños contra las sabanas.

—Por cierto —dijo—, ella está aquí.

Esas palabras me descolocaron totalmente.

Me puse tan roja como un tomate y me oculté entre sabanas.

No quería que me viera en este momento. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y seguro que mis ojos estaban algo hinchados por lo que había llorado, sin mencionar que estaba en pijama.

—¡¿Aquí?! —pronuncie al borde del grito.

—Sí. Ahora debería estar subiendo las escaleras. ¡Oh, ahí está! Buenos días Kotori-chan.

—¡Buenos días, Sonoda-san! —escuché la melodiosa voz de Kotori y comencé a temblar.

—¡Oh! Cuanta energía desde tan temprano —comentó mi madre.

—¡Umi-chan! ¡Qué haces ahí escondida! ¡Tenemos que salir! —Se acerco e intento separarme de mi suave manta—. ¡Todas están esperando!

—¡Kotori no! ¡Todavía no estoy lista! ¿Eh?

Asomo mi cabeza por la sabana y pregunte:

—¿Todas? ¿A qué te refieres con todas? Es más, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos dorados brillaban con avidez.

—Todas es todas, Umi-chan —declaro orgullosa—. Lo sabrás en su momento. Así que cámbiate rápido que tenemos que irnos. —Sin más que decir, salió disparada hacia el primer piso. Esa actitud me recordó un poco a la Kotori de cinco años.

Mi madre sonrió y yo solté suspiro.

¿Ahora qué sucederá?

.

.

.

 ** _Kotori._**

Umi-chan no se espera lo que sucederá.

Ya tenía todo preparado para el día de hoy. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la expresión que tenía Umi-chan el día de ayer, ¡Definitivamente no podía! ¡No gusta verla así, para nada! Así que idee un "plan" para subirle los ánimos. Aunque le diga "plan", en realidad no era uno. Es-es como una cita, pero no es una cita, porque está diseñado en exclusiva para subirle los ánimos. Además, que no soy la única que ira, _todas_ estarán ahí.

Para que este día salga bien, Umi-chan debe solucionar uno de los problemitas que tuvo el día de ayer. Estoy segura que lo hará, porque en verdad lo desea.

Baje las escaleras, cruce la sala —que por alguna razón estaba vacía, algo fuera de costumbre— y salí al borde de la puerta. El resplandor del sol me segó por un momento. Hoy sí que era un día muy brillante.

—¿Cómo te fue, Kotori-chan? —pregunto Honoka-chan.

—En unos minutos debería estar bajando… Solo espero que logre animarse con esto.

—Seguro que lo hará, Kotori-chan. Gracias por hacer esto por Umi-chan nya.

Inclusive se nos unió Rin-chan, quien tuve oportunidad de conocer el día de ayer.

—Rin-chan tiene razón —agregó Nozomi-chan—, gracias por hacer esto. ¿Sabes? Si todo esto resulta bien habrás ganado un punto.

—Jeje ¿Cuántos puntos se supone que tengo? No es nada, en serio. Solo quiero ver a Umi-chan feliz, la Umi-chan de siempre —admití con un poco de rubor—. Espero que esto pueda solucionar la pequeña discusión que tuvieron…

—Sí que lo hará. Las cartas me dicen que ella también quiere reconciliarse —dijo asintiendo, mostrando una carta de tarot que sacó de su bolsillo—. Bueno, aun sin las cartas, sé que quiere reconciliarse.

Le esboce una sonrisa, a todas.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí. Gire mi cuerpo y trate de tapar la puerta o al menos que no le prestara atención por un momento.

Ahí venia Umi-chan, bajando las escaleras con la cabeza cabizbaja. Cuando ya estaba cerca de mí, levanto la mirada y yo le sonreí. Coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda, levante el pecho y la mirada como si fuera un general. Sabía que apenas abriera la boca, Umi-chan se mostraría un poco reacia.

Su mirada seria trataba de ver a través de mí. Mala suerte Umi-chan, no lo lograras. No esta vez.

—¿Qué planeas, Kotori? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño, mientras se acomodaba su abrigo.

—Vamos Umi-chan~ No te pongas así~ Solo intento subirte el ánimo…

Al parecer mis palabras hicieron algo de efecto en ella. Dejo de fruncir el ceño y su expresión se suavizo.

—¿En-en serio?

Asentí. —Ahora vamos, que alguien en especial quiere verte.

Agarré su cálida mano y la guie hasta la entrada. Ella cedió.

Salimos y observe como la sorpresa se manifestó en su rostro.

Estoy segura que ella no se lo esperaba.

Intentó retroceder. No la deje. Apreté su mano más fuerte. Ella me miro con cierto temor en sus ojos y le devolví la mirada llena de determinación.

—Tú puedes, Umi-chan. Sé que puedes.

Nozomi-chan dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—Lo siento, Umi-chan. Eres de las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que por favor, perdóname.

Seguido de eso Umi-chan se lanzó a sus brazos y se dieron un abrazo.

—Yo también lo siento.

Me acomode junto a las demás y observamos la reconciliación de las "hermanas". Todo salió bien, por lo menos la primera parte.

Las dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Está bien, esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro. También me estaba dando un poco de celos. ¡Yo también quiero que Umi-chan me abrace! ¡Y algo un poco más que eso no estaría mal…!

—Kotori-chan —llamo Hanayo-chan desde atrás mientras me jalaba del abrigo—, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

—Si nya. Nos llamaste aquí, pero tampoco nos dijiste a donde ibamos nya.

—Fufufu, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan. En realidad, ustedes, y obviamente Umi-chan, son las únicas a las que no les informe de a dónde íbamos.

—¿Y nosotras porque nya?

—Ya lo sabrás… Ahora vámonos que las demás también deben estar esperando.

—¿Las demás? Kotori, ¿Cuántas personas llamaste? —pregunto Umi-chan.

—Bu-bueno…

…

—Hola. —Saludo Eli-chan sin muchos ánimos y manera cortante. Olvide que ella no es muy sociable con personas desconocidas. Fue idea de Nozomi-chan invitarla. No era una mala idea, hasta que recordé la conversación que tuve con Ryu-san.

—Elicchi deberías mostrar tus modales, como buena presidenta del consejo estudiantil que eres.

—La-la única razón por la que vine fue porque me invitaste —contesto con un bufido y las mejillas rosadas, enseguida abrió los ojos al ver a Umi-chan—. Nos volvemos a ver, Umi.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Eli —contesto con una tenue sonrisa.

Algo no andaba bien… Parecía que, entre las dos, cuando se miraban salían chispas… Pero al contrario de Eli-chan, las chispas de Umi-chan carecían de la misma potencia y creo que la rusa lo notó.

Estoy segura que ellas no conocen la familia que hay detrás de la otra. Para evitar posibles problemas (Y una posible guerra entre mafias) tratare de evitar que toquen ese tema.

—¿Quiere que le compre un jugo, Tsubasa-sama? —pregunto Nico-chan con brillo en los ojos a la invitada de Honoka-chan.

—Está bien, pero asegúrate que sea el de caja. No me llevo bien con las latas.

—¡Por supuesto! —contesto con un saludo de militar y salió corriendo como un rayo en busca de la maquina dispensadora más cercana.

—¡Al fin llegaron! —Exclamo la chica de uniforme blanco, cabello corto castaño y gafas negras—. Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa y voy a la preparatoria UTX. Mucho gusto. —Levanto su mano para que la estrechara.

—Jeje, mucho gusto… —Se veía como una persona muy extravagante a mis ojos.

—Tú debes ser Kotori —se levantó las gafas, revelando sus verdes ojos como esmeraldas y sonrió—. Mi pancito me hablo mucho sobre ti.

—¿Pancito?

—¡Tsu-chan! ¡Te-te dije que no me llamaras así delante de las demás! —se quejó Honoka-chan, jalando a su novia con un gran rubor en la cara.

—Yo también te dije lo mismo cuando te presenté a mis amigas. Y ahora no dejan de molestarme…

—Lo-lo siento… Es que me es muy natural llamarte así…

—No te preocupes. De hecho me gusta que me llames así. Mi pancito~ —respondió apretándole con cuidado la mejilla derecha.

—Y tú debes ser Umi-chan —dijo mirando a la mencionada, para después acercarse a ella y estrecharle la mano.

Había algo raro entre esas dos. Cierto "ambiente". Es raro de describir, pero era como una sensación en la que sabias que _algo_ iba a suceder.

Umi-chan la miro dudosa, pero termino estrechando su mano con una sonrisa. Quizá ella también tuvo esa sensación.

—¿Eres amiga de Honoka?

—Soy su novia.

Me pareció escuchar un crujido y música rock.

Por alguna razón, Nozomi-chan le tapó los oídos a Eli-chan.

—… Lo siento, creo que escuche mal. Es imposible que Honoka tenga novia… —murmuró.

—Umi-chan~ mejor vayamos entrando~ —le agarre de los hombros y la aleje antes que esa posible conversación le fundiera el cerebro. Por más que increíble que sonara, era verdad. Honoka-chan tenía novia. Después se lo explicare…

Hanayo-chan se asomó por mi espalda junto a Rin-chan.

—Ne, ne, Kotori-chan…

—¿Sí?

—La razón porque no nos dijiste...

—A dónde íbamos nya…

—Era porque esto es…

—Un parque de diversiones nya…

—En efecto —respondí.

Como si esas palabras fueran el anuncio del inicio de una fiesta, las dos saltaron de alegría.

—¡Lo sabía Kayochin! ¡Mis ojos no me engañaban nya!

—¡Tenias razón, Rin-chan! ¡Entremos!

Y con las manos alzadas, las dos entraron al lugar sin pagar la entrada…

—¡Oigan tienen que pagar su entrada! —grito el señor de la caja en dirección a ellas y después de unos segundos, un policía obeso comenzó a perseguirlas.

Le di al señor el dinero y entre junto a Umi-chan y las demás. Umi-chan todavía murmuraba que era imposible que Honoka-chan tuviera novia.

Tuve la sensación que olvidábamos algo a medida que nos adentramos en el parque. Pero, ¿Qué era?

—¡Tsubasa-sama! ¡Ya traje su jugo en cajita! ¿Are?

…

Habíamos perdido a dos personas desde que entramos.

Esa era la razón por la que no quería decirle a Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan a dónde íbamos. La primera siempre se emociona con los parques de diversiones, a un nivel casi comparable con su fanatismo por las idols. Rin-chan no podía ser diferente por lo que me dijo Nozomi-chan. Por lo menos, se enteraron cuando llegamos. No quiero imaginar qué clase de desastre hubieran causado de camino aquí si les decíamos a donde íbamos.

Ahora solo quedábamos: Yo, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-san, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

—Kotori. ¿Esta era tu idea? —me preguntó Umi-chan.

Asentí con alegría.

—Así que trata de divertirte Umi-chan, ¿De acuerdo?

—E-está bien… Gracias… —respondió y sus mejillas adoptaron cierto sonrojo. Se veía tan linda. No pudo evitar pegarme a su brazo.

—Por cierto —hablo Eli-chan—, ¿Deberíamos ir en grupo o cada una se va por su lado?

—¿A caso Elicchi quiere pasar un rato a solas conmigo? Tranquila, te haré sentir bien como la última vez.

Eli-chan y Umi-chan se sonrojaron.

—¡No-no me refería a eso Nozomi! Solo era una pregunta… ¡Y sabes que no me gustan esa clase de bromas!

—Eli-chan —dije—, ¿Por algo las invitamos a todas? ¿No? Es más divertido si vamos todas en grupo~

Ante mi respuesta, Eli-chan abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa que no mostraba desde que empezó el día. Al parecer mis palabras causaron cierto impacto en ella.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero, Kotori? —preguntó Umi-chan.

—Mmm… Elige tú Umi-chan. Al fin y al cabo, eres la razón por la que hicimos todo esto.

—¡¿Yo?! L-la verdad es que nunca antes había venido a un lugar como este…

—¡Eso es mentira! Cuando éramos pequeñas, me acuerdo que íbamos a una feria que no estaba tan lejos de nuestras casas. Lo recuerdo bien porque ahí fue donde ganaste un peluche de conejo para mí~

—Una pequeña feria es muy diferente a un gran parque de diversiones… ¡¿Y aun conservas el peluche?! Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

—¡P-por supuesto! —mentí—. ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?

Cuando Umi-chan se fue, conserve ese conejo de peluche durante unos meses. Simplemente el peluche desapareció. Lo busqué por toda la casa y nunca lo encontré. Nunca salía afuera con el así que era muy probable que se haya perdido en la casa. Mis papás al verme triste quisieron comprarme uno, pero no era lo mismo. No, no lo era.

—No-no es nada…

—Mmmm…

—¿Ya decidieron a qué lugar iremos? Desde que llegamos al centro del parque no nos hemos movidos por unos siete minutos —recordó Tsubasa-san.

—¿Y si vamos a ese paseo en balsa donde van las parejas? ¡Eso sería muy romántico! ¡Vamos Tsu-chan!

—Esa… no es una mala idea, pancito —dijo mientras se lamia los labios.

—¡Es una mala idea!

—¡Es indecente!

Gritaron Eli-chan y Umi-chan. En mi opinión, no era una mala idea…

—Tenías razón pancito. Sí que Umi-chan es un poco densa. Quizá pueda darle algunos consejos.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—¿Sabes? Hagamos algo interesante —declaro Tsubasa-san—. Ya que Umi-chan no se puede decidir a donde ir. Vayamos ahí —señalo con el dedo la entrada a una carpa con la leyenda de: Reto de parejas.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Al parecer, es como una casa embrujada. El asunto es que en parejas de dos tienen que atravesar los tres niveles de la carpa y los ganadores recibirán un premio.

—Como era de esperarse de Nozomi-chan —dije—. ¡Utilizo el poder de las cartas para saberlo!

—Lamentablemente no. Esta vez utilice el poder del internet —alzó su celular para que todos podamos alabarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Podemos ir ahí para empezar. Y para hacer un poco más picante el asunto, podemos poner un castigo. La pareja ganadora le puede poner un castigo a la perdedora. Por supuesto, Eli-san y Nozomi-san también participaran.

—¿Lo haremos?

—Por supuesto que si Elicchi.

—¡Me encanta la idea! —exclamo Honoka-chan lanzándose en un abrazo a Tsubasa-san.

—¡A mi igual!

—¿Qué dices, Umi-chan? ¿O tienes miedo? —provocó Tsubasa-san.

—Me parece perfecto. Esto es un reto Kira Tsubasa.

En sus ojos ardían llamas avivadas por la competencia y en cuestión de segundos, empezaron a correr hacia la carpa de aspecto tenebroso.

—¡Vamos Kotori!

—¡Vamos Honoka!

—¡Esto será divertido, Kotori-chan! —me dijo Honoka-chan mientras caminábamos hacia la carpa.

—¡Sí!

Honoka-chan y Nozomi-chan se adelantaron y entraron al lugar. Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y volteé en su dirección. Era Eli-chan. Mi cuerpo se tensó por un momento. Sus ojos celestes analizaban cada movimiento mío.

—¿Sabes Kotori? Has cambiado.

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

¿Yo? ¿Cambiar? ¿A qué se refería con eso? He estado actuando normal o eso me parece…

—N-no te entiendo Eli-chan.

—Me parece que en el pasado no hubieras hecho algo así por nadie. Es decir, reunirnos a todas. Es un poco… sorprendente. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tú y yo nos parecíamos, un poquito. Pero, has cambiado bastante desde que llego Umi. Te veo más confiada y decidida, en especial hoy. Ella debe ser alguien muy importante para ti.

En definitiva, era así. En el pasado nunca habría hecho algo como esto. Reunir a todas. Y creo que sería porque me faltaba algo de confianza. Esa confianza llego junto a Umi-chan y prueba de ello es lo que hice hoy por ella. Creo que nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que me importa ella. Por Umi-chan hice todo esto.

—Sí, tienes razón. Sin ella, mi mundo estaría incompleto — _No me había dado cuenta de lo incompleto que había estado mi mundo hasta que ella regreso_ —. La quiero mucho.

Mi primera amiga. Mi mejor amiga. El amor de mi vida. Mi prometida.

Lo intente, pero no lo logre. Inevitablemente, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tras decir esas palabras.

Caminamos hacia la carpa. Creo que Eli-chan me sonrío en el camino. No lo sé. Estaba concentrada mirando al frente, dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Umi-chan.

…

El lugar estaba oscuro, las paredes eran de un morado oscuro y el piso eran losetas de plástico color negro. Ni bien entramos, al frente nuestro había tres puertas color chocolate que lo más probable es que nos llevaran por caminos diferentes. Aunque el lugar era una carpa (Una muy grande, por cierto), este "salón principal" era un espacio muy reducido con apenas espacio para nosotras seis.

Todas estaban agrupadas en frente de la puerta, esperándonos.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunte acercándome junto a Eli-chan.

—Es el desafío máximo —respondió Tsubasa-san con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos—. Como acordamos, el primero en salir de este lugar ganará y podrá ponerle un castigo a la pareja perdedora.

Trague saliva tras escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de castigo podría ponernos Tsubasa-san? Me imagino que Nozomi-chan nos pondría uno para burlarse de Umi-chan, pero ella… Ni idea. Su mente es un misterio y su mirada inquebrantable. Como era de esperarse de una de las school idol del momento.

—Muy bien —hablo la dueña de la devoradora de pan—, yo y Honoka iremos por la puerta de la izquierda, porque yo llegue primera y me dejaron esperando un buen rato en la entrada del parque. Eli-san y Nozomi-san irán por la del medio, porque Eli-san fue la segunda en llegar. Y Kotori y Umi-chan, usaran la de la derecha. ¿Todo están de acuerdo?

A todas nos pareció bastante justo. Tampoco es que tenga tanta importancia porque puerta iremos ¿O sí?

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco por lo que nos deparaba detrás de esa puerta. Me aferre a Umi-chan y observe como ella extendía su brazo hacia el plateado pomo de la puerta. Brillaba bajo la tenue luz del techo.

Agarro el pomo y jalo la puerta hacia adelante, emitiendo un rechinido que estremeció mi cuerpo y rasgo mis oídos.

La prueba había comenzado.

…

Era como una mansión embrujada. Un recorrido, sería la mejor palabra para describirlo. Como las pruebas de valentía que hacemos en las excursiones escolares.

El suelo ya no era de losas sino de césped, césped artificial que lucía muy real. A nuestro alrededor se esparcía una neblina que nos hubiera hecho pensar que era imposible pasar a través de ella, si no fuera por unas farolas que indicaban el camino hacia la salida.

Al frente nuestro había un cartel que decía:

" _Sigan las farolas y sobrevivan a los monstruos. Necesitaran esto"_ Esto último señalaba con una flecha hacia el suelo donde había una de estas lámparas de mano antiguas que funcionan con aceite. Aunque de aceite no tenía nada, porque adentro tenía una bombilla. En este caso, ¿la apariencia es lo que importaba?

Umi-chan agarro la lámpara sin dudar, mientras yo me aferraba más a su brazo y comenzamos a avanzar hacia las farolas.

…

Nos adentrábamos cada vez más en el recorrido y este comenzaba a asemejarse a una jungla. Una jungla azulada y llena de lianas. Encima de nuestras cabezas se encontraba un cielo estrellado, que obviamente era falso.

Mientras que Umi-chan llevaba la situación bastante bien, por no decir que parecía una roca frente a todo lo que íbamos viendo; yo, por mi parte, era un manojo de nervios. Siempre lo he sido. Solo por esta vez intente no ser tan miedosa, por Umi-chan. Digamos que no me salió muy bien…

Caminamos en línea recta, siguiendo las farolas. Sin embargo, las dos nos detuvimos al encontrarnos con nuestro primer obstáculo. Una cabaña. Estaba hecha de madera muy maltratada por el tiempo, cubierta de telarañas y se escuchaban ruidos adentro de esta.

—¿De-deberíamos seguir? —pregunte nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo debemos pasar de esta, mas no entraremos. Apresurémonos antes que Honoka y Tsuabasa lo hagan. Vamos, Kotori.

Agarro mi mano y apresuramos el paso. Estando con Umi-chan me sentía más segura. Protegida. Aunque a veces es inevitable llevarse un buen susto.

Un golpe se escuchó, justo cuando estábamos en frente del umbral de la cabaña. Un golpe contra la puerta, el cual fue aumentando con forme pasaban los segundos.

Ninguna se lo espero y nos quedamos congeladas, observando lo que se avecinaba.

Agarre con más fuerza la mano de Umi-chan.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, librando consigo un olor pútrido y la imagen de un zombie se mostró ante nosotras. Tenía la piel en un tono grisáceo, la ropa rasgada, cojeaba, el ojo derecho le colgaba de la cara y sangre escurría por todas las heridas abiertas que tenía por el cuerpo.

No me asuste. De hecho, era muy gracioso ver como caminaba tan lento hacia nosotras.

De pronto, el zombie cayó de rodillas. Su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y rodo hasta mí, chocando con mi bota.

Tarde unos segundos en procesar todo. Su cabeza todavía se movía, podía ver los pútridos interiores de su cuello y su ojo sin vida observándome.

Solté un grito y salte encima de Umi-chan.

—¡Umi-chan sácame de aquí por favor! ¡Ay no, ay no, que asco!

—¡Kotori tranquilízate! De seguro solo es un robot o algo por el estilo ¡Si te sigues moviendo te vas a lastimar!

—¡Entonces sácame de aquí!

Umi-chan decidió hacer caso a mis desesperados pedidos y salió corriendo del lugar llevándome en brazos.

No tengo más que decir. Tenía tanta vergüenza que no me despegue del pecho de Umi-chan en todo el camino. ¡Es que se veía tan real! De tan solo recordar su cabeza decapitada, mirándome con su único ojo hace que mi cara se ponga verde…

Sin que me lo esperara, Umi-chan comenzó a reírse.

—¡¿D-de que te ríes?!

—L-lo siento jaja… Es solo que, siempre fuiste una miedosa Kotori.

—Cla-claro que no…

—Estas mintiendo. Aún recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y pensabas que había un monstruo en tu armario. Estabas tan aterrada que fuiste a mi casa a dormir conmigo.

Me sonroje. Es increíble que aun recuerde eso.

—P-pues tú también eras una miedosa ¡Cuando dormimos en mi cuarto para enfrentar al monstruo, tú también estabas temblando!

—¿A si?

—¡Si!

—P-pues no lo recuerdo…

—¡Ay, que conveniente!

Nos miramos un momento y después comenzamos a reír. Nuestras risas inundaron el desolador lugar en el que estábamos. Lo cual era extraño. Dos chicas riéndose en medio de un lugar tan aterrador como ese ¿Cómo podía ser normal? Pero, lo era. Para nosotras. Y eso estaba bien.

Umi-chan me bajo de sus brazos y volví a posicionarme en el suelo. Lo cual no me agrado del todo, porque, quizá, un poco, en el fondo, quería que continuara llevándome en sus brazos durante todo el recorrido. Eso no habría estado mal.

Sin embargo, después de que volviera a tener los pies sobre la tierra. Umi-chan agarro mi mano con gentileza, me miro y dijo:

—Vamos.

Asentí y seguimos caminando hacia la salida. No era lo mismo que ser cargada por sus brazos, aunque, de alguna manera, era igual de reconfortante.

En el camino nos encontramos con diversos monstruos como el hombre lobo, vampiros (Grises, calvos y de ojos amarillos) y uno que otro alienígena verde, delgado y de cabeza grande. Me impresiono la facilidad que tenía el lugar para cambiar de atmosfera. En cuestión de segundos habíamos pasado de una jungla a una nave espacial, un cementerio y un acuario, donde vimos un tiburón enorme de cerca de quince metros. Obviamente era falso, diría que era una pantalla, aunque se veía muy real. Al igual que el zombie.

Algo inquietante pasó llegando a la salida. De un momento a otro, sentí el deseo de mirar atrás. Al hacerlo, observe una alcantarilla por la que habíamos pasado. Esta se movió, liberándose de su tapa y de ahí, dos orbes morados brillaron entre las sombras, observe con más atención y se trataba de un payaso o una payasa. Rostro blanco, nariz azul y labios pintados del mismo color, con una melena azulada en cola de caballo. Me guiño el ojo y volvió a los interiores de la alcantarilla, cerrando la tapa.

Una gota de sudor pasó por mi frente.

Suerte que no se acercó más. No hubiera querido que Umi-chan sea testigo de mi coulrofobia.

Había pasado algo muy extraño que no tarde en olvidar.

…

Termino el camino lleno de farolas y encontramos la puerta de la salida.

Una puerta de color marrón con una placa dorada que tenía el número "217".

—Según Nozomi-chan, el lugar se divide en tres niveles. Entonces, lo que este al otro lado de esta puerta debe ser el segundo nivel.

Termine de decir esas palabras y Umi-chan se encamino hacia la puerta con la intención de abrirla. Sin embargo, me puse en medio para que no pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Kotori? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si no nos apresuramos Tsubasa nos va a llevar la delantera.

—Esta vez me toca abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—La última vez tú abriste la puerta. Esta vez me toca a mí.

A decir verdad, me sentía un poco mal de que Umi-chan viera esa faceta tan miedosa de mí. Quería demostrarle que, aunque me costara, yo también puedo ser valiente.

Sí, estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Ella soltó un suspiro y accedió.

—A veces creo que te consiento demasiado.

—Pero así me quieres ¿no? —Esboce una sonrisa.

—Sí. Definitivamente.

Mi mano izquierda sostenía la de Umi-chan y la derecha se encaminaba a abrir los interiores de aquella puerta.

En el dorado pomo ya se encontraba mi mano. Estaba frio. Lo gire hacia la derecha y a medida que se iba abriendo el espacio, una luz blanquecina deslumbraba nuestro alrededor.

Me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos.

…

Mi visión se aclaraba y lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo y el Umi-chan. Nuestro reflejo estaba distorsionado, éramos mucho más altas de cómo lo éramos en realidad. Y ese reflejo no era el único que nos hacía ver de manera extraña. Pues no era el único en el lugar.

Estábamos en una habitación de los espejos o algo así…

Por todo el lugar había espejos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

El recorrido fue mucho más sencillo que el anterior. No había ningún monstruo o algo por el estilo. Por lo cual solo debíamos encontrar la siguiente puerta.

Caminamos durante unos minutos, cuando nos topamos con un espejo normal. Este no distorsionaba nuestra imagen de alguna manera. Solo era nuestro reflejo. Y al vernos en ese espejo, me hizo ser más consciente del transcurso del tiempo.

Umi-chan llevaba un abrigo color beige y, de bajo, una blusa blanca, junto a una falda azul, medias negras y unos botines. Por mi parte yo usaba un abrigo blanco y una bufanda roja, falda negra y unas botas australianas. El viento ya estaba corriendo por esta época del año. Otoño.

Sí que han pasado muchas cosas desde que Umi-chan llego. Mucho ha cambiado. Pero sin duda, lo mejor es que ella ha vuelto.

Aunque el recorrido fue sencillo, me sentía muy intranquila en ese lugar. No dejaba de tener la sensación de que estaba siendo observada desde lejos. Pero hasta ahí se quedó eso, en una sensación.

En cuestión de minutos pasamos todo el recorrido de los espejos y pasamos a la siguiente puerta. Era una puerta de color amarillo eléctrico con una enorme rasgadura en forma de signo de interrogación. Como si un animal hubiera arañado la puerta con sus garras.

Esta vez, abrimos juntas la puerta.

…

Nuestro último desafió era… un laberinto.

Paredes amarillas de casi dos metros se erguían frente a nosotras, retorciéndose y haciendo más indescifrable su recorrido.

Umi-chan me dijo que continuemos y en el proceso encontraríamos la salida. Pero algo no me cuadraba a mí del todo. El lugar se veía bastante extenso desde donde nos encontrábamos. Mucho tiempo nos tomaría encontrar la salida y para ese entonces era probable que las demás se adelantaran. Y como dije algo no me cuadraba. Esto debía tener su truco.

—Umi-chan.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

—Estas paredes deben medir como dos metros ¿Verdad?

—Pues, ahora que lo dices… tienes razón.

—¿Crees que podamos ver la salida desde arriba?

—No seas ridícula, kotori. Está claro que las personas que diseñaron este lugar se tomaron la molestia de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para que las personas no hagan trampas y por eso-

—Me pareció ver la cabellera de Honoka-chan asomarse por arriba...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay no, hay no! ¡¿Qué-qué vamos a hacer?!

—Quizá, si uno de las dos sube, podamos ver el camino a la salida.

—B-bien, entonces ¿quién debería subir? Y-o estoy usando falda, así que...

—Umi-chan yo también estoy usando falda. Además, yo no tengo tanta fuerza como para cargar a una persona. Es decir, tendrás que cargarme~

—S-sí. Tienes razón.

Enseguida, ella se puso de cuclillas y me subí a su cuello.

—No te atrevas a voltear~ —dije burlándome de ella.

—¡N-no lo haré!

Cuando Umi-chan se levantó, me tambaleé por un momento, pero logré estabilizarme.

Era increíble, se podía ver toda la inmensidad del laberinto, incluyendo la salida. También a cierta persona que nombre antes...

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Es ella!

Ella me escuchó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y ensanchando sus ojos en el acto.

—¡Ahh! ¡Es Kotori-chan! ¡Tsu-chan, apresura el paso!

Tras decir eso, ella, digo ellas, comenzaron a avanzar más rápido que antes.

—¡Umi-chan ve de frente y luego a la derecha!

—¡Entendido!

Y así, comenzamos una carrera digna de un maratón para ver qué pareja sería capaz de hacerse con la victoria.

Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san iban en la delantera. Ya nos faltaba poco para alcanzarlas.

Umi-chan corría muy rápido. Tan rápido que, si no fuera por la distancia que nos separaba, hubiera creído que las rebasaría en menos de tres segundos. Sin embargo, no era así.

Luego de tres segundos, alguien tropezó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Pilemimo:** Veo que todos tienen la misma corazonada jeje, quizá no se equivoquen… Lo que le preocupa lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, así que ándese a leer Uwu Es bueno saber que le gusten mis actualizaciones n.n Por cierto, ya está en desarrollo en NozoUmi :D

 **Doge meme:** Lamento decirte que te equivocaste con tu teoría conspirativa u.u Las cosas se pondrán tensas, entre todas… Bueno ya que te equivocaste con tu teoría conspirativa, te invito a hacer otra n.n ¿Quién se tropezó? Si adivinas te daré un premio uwu

 **Krishellsolis:** Quizá lo de caos y destrucción sea un poco exagerado jeje… Aunque quizá haya una que otra explosión 7u7r Me pregunto qué pensaras al leer el siguiente capítulo (¿?)

 **Jaydisita8709:** Espero que no te hayas muerto antes de leer este capítulo D: Jeje lamento la demora u.u Tendremos que esperar un poco para lo de la obra, lamentablemente… Me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto como para dejar una review a las cuatro de mañana o.o Se agradece mucho n.n

 **Yqueyolera:** Me causo mucha gracia tu comentario xD, es decir, son rusos y tienen apellido japonés xD, creo que tengo una explicación para eso, así que tu tranquila :3. Finalmente, aquí tienes dos capítulos ;)

 **Danaelchan:** Finalmente llego el capítulo, bueno dos capítulos. Esas confirmaciones quizá lleguen en próximos capítulos. Saludos uwu

 **SilentDrago:** Quien sabe… Aunque creo que di unos guiños en capítulos pasados en los cuales se puede saber más sobre eso. Para Kotori, Umi siempre será la numero uno n.n. Me ha comenzado a gustar eso de los juegos de palabras, principalmente porque ya no me gustan cuando los títulos son muy obvios. Aunque creo que prefiero que los títulos tengan un significado de trasfondo al igual que una escena. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Se acabó el tiempo**

* * *

 ** _Kotori._**

—¡No puedo creer que se hayan olvidado de mí! —se quejaba Nico-chan mientras tomaba de su bebida.

Llevé la comida hasta la mesa y procedí a darle una mordida a mi hamburguesa. Las hamburguesas de este parque de diversiones sí que eran muy buenas.

—Cuantas veces más tenemos que decirte que lo sentimos, Nico-chan~

Soltó un pesado suspiro, agarró y comenzó a observar su hamburguesa.

—¿Dónde están las demás?

—Bueno… No sabemos con exactitud donde están Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan. De seguro todavía deben estar siendo perseguidas por ese policía obeso dentro del parque… Honoka-chan, Tsubasa-san y Umi-chan fueron al baño. Y Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, pues…

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —preguntó alzando la ceja.

—Veras… Lo que sucedió fue que cuando estábamos en el laberinto, el TsubaHono nos estaba ganando por una buena distancia a mí y a Umi-chan. Entonces sin que ninguna de las cuatro se los esperara, alguien se tropezó, mejor dicho, escuchamos que alguien tropezó. Pero no fuimos ninguna de nosotras cuatro, fue Eli-chan que recién acaba de entrar junto a Nozomi-chan. Entonces, Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san se detuvieron. Pero Umi-chan en ningún momento se detuvo y logramos alcanzarlas y forzar un empate al TsubaHono.

—Para ser honesta, pensé que si alguien fuera a caerse serian una de ustedes cuatro —dijo Nico-chan—. ¿Entonces, Eli se lastimo y Nozomi está cuidando de ella?

—No exactamente… Sino que lo que paso fue…

— _Ya que fue un empate y ustedes dos fueron las que perdieron, tendrán un castigo —anunció Tsubasa-san a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan. —Y como Kotori y Umi-chan, no quieren participar en esto del castigo. Yo se los daré._

— _¡Y yo! —agregó Honoka-chan._

— _¿Cu-cuál será…? —preguntó Eli-chan avergonzada._

— _Veamos…_

 _Tsubasa-san y Honoka-chan comenzaron a susurrarse cosas a los oídos. Luego de unos segundos, ambas decidieron. Se veía la confianza en los ojos de ambas._

— _El castigo será… ¡Un beso!_

— _¡En los labios!_

— _Acabemos con esto de una vez, Elicchi._

 _Nozomi-chan extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y empezó a acercar su rostro._

— _¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!_

 _Antes que el rostro de Nozomi-chan pudiera acercarse más, esta fue interceptada por la mano de Eli-chan._

— _¡N-Nozomi! ¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto!_

— _Elicchi. Nosotras perdimos. Hay que ser buenas perdedoras y aceptar nuestro castigo._

— _¡Y-yo no pedí participar en esto! ¡A-además, si lo haces ya no podré casarme!_

— _¡Entonces tendrás que casarte conmigo!_

 _En un rápido movimiento Nozomi-chan aparto el brazo de Eli-chan y aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de la rubia para unir sus labios a los de ella. Eli-chan abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se fue poniendo rojo con el pasar del tiempo._

 _No se separaron a lo largo de diez segundos. Nozomi-chan tenía totalmente domada a Eli-chan._

 _Al final, se separaron de manera abrupta. Eli-chan se llevó la mano a los labios, sus ojos daban vueltas y con el rostro al rojo vivo, dijo:_

— _¡N-no puedo creer que mi primer beso haya sido con una chica!_

 _Y… se desmayó._

—Eso fue lo que paso —dije.

A Nico-chan se le cayó la hamburguesa de las manos, la cual no dio ningún mordisco porque estaba muy atenta a la historia.

—Ya-ya veo…

La expresión de Nico-chan parecía preocupada. Quise preguntarle la razón, pero no tuve oportunidad porque llegaron las demás.

Umi-chan se sentó a mi costado y Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-chan al lado de Nico-chan.

Cuando volví a ver a Nico-chan, ella ya tenía una expresión normal.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora, además de comer? —Preguntó Tsubasa-san—. Ese desafío de parejas de la carpa fue una estafa, no había nadie en la salida para darnos un premio.

—Bueno, tampoco cobraban la entrada… —comentó Honoka-chan.

—Si les parece bien, cada una puede irse por su cuenta, o en parejas, a explorar el parque.

—Me parece bien —dijo Nico-chan—. Yo iré a ver cómo están Nozomi y Eli.

—¿Tsu-chan quieres ir a ese paseo en balsa?

—Uff… —Pasó una mano por la frente—. Es una excelente idea, pancito. Pero, primero iremos a la montaña rusa.

—Está bien... ¿Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, quieren venir con nosotras?

Por mí no había problema. Aunque, a decir verdad, quería pasar un rato a solas con Umi-chan.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. El brillo de sus ojos que se avivo por la competencia, estaba desapareciendo. En su lugar, las tinieblas que los cubrieron el día de ayer estaban volviendo.

—Creo que —agarre la mano de Umi-chan que estaba debajo de la mesa —, Umi-chan y yo nos tomaremos un tiempo a solas.

Ella me miro un poco confundida, a lo cual le devolví una sonrisa.

—Po-por mí, no hay ningún problema en ir a la montaña rusa… —dijo.

—Pero Umi-chan, yo quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo… —Acerque mi rostro al de ella, mirándola con ojos de cachorrito indefenso. Eso siempre funciona. Quizá no fue la mejor elección de palabras porque las demás se nos quedaron mirando…

—P-pero…

—Onegai~

—Es-está bien…

—Como esperábamos. Kotori la tiene domada.

—¡Ca-cállate!

Así pasamos un buen rato entre pláticas y risas.

En el transcurso de la conversación Honoka-chan le pregunto a Tsubasa-san (En realidad le susurró al oído y aun así todos escuchamos claramente): ¿Qué castigo nos hubiera puesto?, En el caso en que Umi-chan y yo hubiéramos perdido. Ella no respondió nada y se llevó el dedo a los labios.

Ante eso las dos nos pusimos rojas. Lo cual me hace preguntarme: ¿Estoy deseando que algo suceda? No lo había pensado. Lo único que quería era animar a Umi-chan. Y creo que así debería seguir esta "misión".

Al terminar de comer, todos nos levantamos de nuestros sitios y nos fuimos a recorrer las atracciones del parque.

—Ne Umi-chan, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No hay un lugar en específico al que quisiera ir… Así que está bien si tú decides.

—Mmmm… —me pegue a su brazo, era cálido—. Entonces sigamos caminando. De repente de esa forma nos encontramos con algo interesante.

Asintió sin decir algo y seguimos caminando.

Caminábamos sin decir una palabra. Volvía esa sensación de tranquilidad. Esa sensación que hacía que estos momentos en los que ninguna decía palabra alguna se sintiera tan bien y de lo más normal.

—Kotori —pronuncio, acabando con el silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mía. Su voz salió de forma natural, uniéndose con el ambiente que nos envolvía.

Una brisa de otoño recorrió el lugar.

—Gracias —dijo—, por todo. Me siento feliz por el hecho de saber que has hecho esto por mí. De verdad. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Me ruborice.

—No tienes que agradecerme… También eres la persona más importante en mi vida. —No resistí más. Tome valor y trate de no tambalearme con mis palabras—. Sabes Umi-chan. Creo que yo, desde que nos conocimos, no-no recuerdo exactamente. Pero, el caso es que, yo te-

—¡Umi-chaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Kotori-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

Un ensordecedor grito sonó a nuestras espaldas. Cortando mis palabras en el peor de los momentos.

Apareció Rin-chan y salto a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Qué hacen nya?

—Rin, no está bien interrumpir así a las personas —regaño Umi-chan a Rin-chan—. Discúlpate con Kotori por favor.

—L-lo siento nya…

—N-no es necesario que te disculpes Rin-chan…

—Bien. ¡Ah! ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme Kotori?

Las dos me miraron expectantes.

Había olvidado por completo la "misión". Debí suponer que nada bueno saldría de eso…

—N-no es nada Umi-chan… Te lo diré en otra ocasión~

—Está bien… ¿Por cierto Rin para que nos llamaste?

—Verán nya, estaba con kayochin caminando por el parque, y entonces encontramos un establo con animales, el cual resulto ser una mini-granja, con caballos, ovejas, vacas y alpacas nya.

—¡Alpacas! —grite.

—¡Si! ¡Alpacas! A Kayochin le gustan mucho, no sé porque, pero es así nya. Y en un momento ella dijo: "Ojalá Kotori-chan estuviera aquí... A ella le gustan mucho las alpacas" Y dada la casualidad de que las vi pasar. Entonces las llame a ustedes y así es como terminamos como estamos ahora nya.

—Y-y Rin-chan, ¿Dónde queda esa mini-granja?

—A nuestras espaldas nya. Ahora vengan conmigo porque eso hará muy feliz a Kayochin nya.

Rin-chan nos agarró de las manos y nos condujo corriendo hasta donde estaba la mini-granja. No puedo esperar a ver a las alpacas~

…

La sección de las alpacas no era muy diferente a la de los caballos. Todas las alpacas estaban en establos de madera con heno y una porción del suelo de tierra. Con un comedero y un bebedero. La única diferencia era que por establo había dos alpacas y no una.

No podía dejar de acariciar a las alpacas~ Eran tan adorables y esponjosas. Siempre me gustaron las cosas esponjosas al igual que mi almohada amarilla~

—¡Jovencita, no puedo acariciar a los animales!

—¡Ah! Lo siento…

—Sé que también quieres acariciarlos Kotori-chan —dijo Hanayo-chan—, pero los señores no quieren que lo hagamos. Yo también las acaricie y los señores me regañaron feo. Me dijeron que algo paso la semana pasada y desde entonces no dejan acariciar a los animales.

—Es una pena Kotori. Pero tendrás que controlarte —me dijo Umi-chan.

—¡Es muy injusto! —me quejé—. Entonces solo podre acariciar a Umi-chan~ —la rodee con mis brazos y frote mi rostro contra el suyo, a lo cual ella se sonrojo—. Es tan suave~

—¡M-me estas avergonzando!

—Es raro ver a Umi-chan avergonzada nya. Hazlo más seguido, por favor Kotori-chan nya~

—¡Rin!

—Por cierto —dijo Hanayo-chan—, ¿A dónde irán después de aquí?

—La verdad, no lo sabemos. Supondré que seguiremos caminando por ahí como hasta ahora ¿No, Umi-chan? —Ella asintió.

—¿No quieren venir con nosotras nya?

—Nosotras iremos a la parte trasera del parque. Al parecer va a ver un concierto de _Uchimorin of tiger_ a las siete. Gratis. ¿Seguras que no quieren venir?

—Pero Hanayo-chan, apenas son las seis…

—Sí es que… el lugar se va a llenar…

—Creo que pasamos esta vez.

—Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden nya. Nos vemos más tarde Umi-chan~ —se despidió y agarro por los hombros a Hanayo-chan, sacándola fuera del lugar.

—Sí, más tarde…

—¿Sucede algo, Umi-chan?

—No es nada. Vamos, Kotori —esbozo una sonrisa.

—Sí…

Las tinieblas volvían.

…

—¿Umi-chan estas bien?

—Sí, Kotori. No es nada, no te preocupes —soltó un suspiro—. Es más ¿a dónde debemos ir? No podemos seguir caminando para siempre.

—Jeje~ Tienes razón…

No podía creer que estando en un parque de diversiones, me estaba quedando sin ideas para la diversión. Era un poco comprensible, viendo que la zona de los juegos estaba un poco alejada de donde nos encontrábamos.

Seguimos caminando y nos adentramos a una muy concurrida por personas. No era equivocado decir que, un poco más y esto se asemejaría a un banco de peces.

Con mucho esfuerzo, mire a mis alrededores y encontré la perfecta actividad que podíamos hacer en el momento. Algo que siempre quise hacer desde hace tiempo.

—¡Umi-chan, sígueme!

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Kotori espera!

A pesar de sus gritos, continúe corriendo entre la muchedumbre. Sabía que a pesar de eso, Umi-chan sería capaz de seguirme el ritmo. Tampoco es que yo sea la corredora más rápida sobre la faz de la tierra. Diría que es todo lo contrario.

Por fin logre llegar y afortunadamente el puesto estaba sin clientes.

—¡Kotori! —dijo Umi-chan que llego unos segundos después de mi—. No vuelvas a… hacer eso… ¡Podríamos separarnos!

—Lo siento Umi-chan~ Es que me emocione muchísimo al ver este lugar.

—¿Este lugar? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—¡¿No lo recuerdas?!

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Solté un suspiro.

—Muy bien… veamos…

—Déjeme que se los explique señorita —dijo el señor barbudo del puesto.

—Aaa… está bien…

—Veras señorita —se dirigió a Umi-chan—. En este puesto puedes ganarte cualquiera de los peluches que ves ahí.

El puesto era madera. Por un lado estaba en ventanal donde podíamos ver al señor y el otro lado estaba dividido en varias repisas con peluches coloridos a cada lado.

—El juego es simple —dijo el señor—. Pagas, te doy un boleto y tres oportunidades, tres pelotitas. Si logras tirar con unas de las pelotas al peluche, te lo quedas. Si no, te quedas con nada ¿Captas? —finalizo rascándose la barba.

—Y-ya veo… ¿Esto era lo que querías hacer, Kotori?

Asentí con alegría.

—Está bien. Deme un boleto.

—¡Espera Umi-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? Pues voy a comprar un boleto para ganar el peluche que quieres…

—¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Yo voy a ser la que juegue y gane un peluche para ti!

—¿Pe-pero porque? No es que quiera un peluche o algo así…

—Parece que lo has olvidado —suspire—. No tienes remedio, Umi-chan... En ese caso, déjame refrescarte la memoria. Cuando éramos niñas tú ganaste un peluche de conejito azul en una feria para mí. Durante mucho tiempo quise devolverte el favor, pero no tuve la oportunidad.

Ella abrió los ojos y se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

—Kotori… no tenía idea… Tampoco era que pretendiera que me debías algo y no es necesario que me devuelvas lo que hice-

—Pero Umi-chan —le dije, viéndola a los ojos—, yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Así que déjame hacer esto? ¿Sí?

Todavía se me quedo mirando sorprendida. A los ojos de Umi-chan parecía que acababa de ver algo sorprendente.

Ella asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Un boleto por favor —le pedí al señor, entregándole el dinero.

—Aquí tienes jovencita. Buena suerte. Aunque si te soy sincero, desde que llegue, han sido muy pocas las personas que han logrado llevarse un peluche de aquí. Quizá por eso la gente ya no viene y estoy en la quiebra…

—Y-ya veremos…

Agarre las tres pelotas, parecían pelotas de tenis, pero eran más ligeras. Me posicione en frente de todos los peluches.

Había varios de los que podía elegir. Pero ya tenía uno en la mira, el peluche de un pajarito gris. Se veía adorable y fácilmente podía ver a Umi-chan con él entre brazos.

Respire hondo y me prepare para lanzar.

Dirigí la vista a mi objetivo y lance la pelota hacia mi objetivo. Sentí como esta se deslizaba por mis dedos y salía en dirección hacia el peluche. Más perfecto no pude haber sido el primer tiro.

Fue directo a impactar hacia él. Sin embargo, este ni se inmuto.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro ni hizo movimiento alguno.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Se vio claramente que le dio! —vociferó Umi-chan desde atrás.

—Puede que si le haya dado jovencita. No obstante, parece que la jovencita no tiene la suficiente fuerza para mover el peluche. Si se moviera tan fácilmente ¿Acaso no crees que las personas ya se habrían llevado todos los peluches?

—Tch…

—Está bien Umi-chan. Lo lograre.

Me prepare y lance la segunda pelota.

Esta apenas logro rozar el peluche.

—Que mal… —dijo el señor—. Te queda un tiro.

—Kotori-

Alcé la mano indicándole que no diga nada. Esta vez tenía que lograrlo.

Lance la tercera pelota. Esta formo una parábola hacia el peluche y logro darle en la cabeza. El peluche se tambaleo un poco, pero después volvió a quedarse en la misma posición.

Desilusión.

—Mala suerte niña. Puedes intentarlo otra vez si deseas.

—No lo hagas Kotori. Es una estafa.

—Deme otro boleto por favor.

—¡Sí que eres persistente jovencita! Aquí tienes.

—Kotori…

—Yo puedo hacerlo Umi-chan.

Por cuarta vez, lance una pelota hacia el peluche, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Nada paso. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacer caer un peluche? ¿O es que soy muy débil?

—No quiero sonar pesimista jovencita. Pero la única forma de que logres hacer caer uno de estos peluches, es que tengas el doble de masa en tu brazo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Básicamente me estaba diciendo que era muy débil. Genial.

—Entonces, dos brazos deberían poder hacer caer uno de esos peluches —dijo Umi-chan que se acercó detrás de mí y pego su cuerpo al mío, sujetando mi mano.

—¡¿U-Umi-chan?!

Su rostro estaba muy cerca al mío, podía sentir su aliento cosquillearme el cuello.

—Uu-mi-chan no es un buen momento para que quieras darme un abrazo…

—¡N-no es eso! De esta manera deberíamos ser capaces de tirar al peluche. Dos brazos haciendo un mismo lanzamiento. ¿No hay ningún problema con esto? ¿Verdad? —le pregunto al señor.

—Hagan lo que quieran. De cualquier forma no van a poder lograrlo.

—No perdemos nada intentándolo, Kotori.

—Umi-chan ya te dije que yo quiero-

—Devolverme el favor. Ya lo sé. Pero… si tú quieres algo, yo también lo quiero. Así que por favor, déjame ayudarte en esto. ¿Está bien?

Suspire. Cuando Umi-chan se pone así, puede a ser tan terca como yo. No podía dejar de ver su blanca sonrisa y su mirada sincera.

—Bien —mire al frente—. Está bien Umi-chan. Lo haremos juntas.

 _Su mano era cálida._

—Les quedan dos tiros.

 _Me hacía sentir segura._

Sin más que esperar, lanzamos la pelota.

Esta fue en línea recta a impactar contra el peluche. Al igual que una bala.

Retrocedió, un poco. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Un tiro.

—Puedes hacerlo Kotori.

— _Podemos_ , Umi-chan.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ejercí más presión en mi agarre. Alcé mi mano y sentí como la pelota se desplazaba por mis dedos, tocando por última vez mi dedo medio.

El lanzamiento fue como la última vez. Muy rápido, solo que esta vez se generaba una pequeña parábola.

Me aterrorice al ver que la pelota no alcanzaría su objetivo. El lanzamiento fue muy corto o eso creía. Alcanzo el suelo de la repisa, rebotando contra esta y golpeando al peluche en la cabeza. Finalmente, este se tambaleo y termino cayendo. Lo habíamos logrado.

—¡Lo hicimos Umi-chan! —Acto seguido la abrace.

El señor se nos quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos.

—Pero esto no puede ser posible… —dijo.

—Usted dijo que no había ningún problema. Eso quiere decir que ganamos limpiamente.

—Tch… Supongo —agarro el peluche y me lo dio—. Aquí tiene señorita. Ahora háganme un favor y no vuelvan.

Y tal y como dijo el señor, no volvimos.

…

Continuamos caminando por el lugar. Yo llevaba el peluche en manos y Umi-chan estaba a mi costado. Parecía que habíamos irritado al señor. Después de que nos fuéramos, llego una pareja que quería participar, sin embargo, el señor se puso a discutir con ellos. Estaba muy enojado. A ese ritmo, su tienda quebraría tal y como dijo.

A nuestro alrededor, ya no habían tantas personas como antes y el vasto cielo azul comenzaba a juntarse con tonos anaranjados y rojos que venían desde el ocaso.

Me detuve y Umi-chan también lo hizo.

—Toma Umi-chan. —Alcé con las dos manos el peluche en dirección a ella.

—Kotori, ya te dije que no es necesario —respondió en tono modesto—. En serio. Si deseas puedes quedártelo…

—Umi-chan, yo quiero que lo tengas. ¿Acaso eso está mal?

—… No. Para nada. —Recibió el peluche, lo miro por un momento y lo abrazo—. Gracias, hoy ha sido un maravilloso día. Gracias —sonrío, me sonrío.

En ese momento, sentí que podía seguir observándola para siempre, así como estaba, por el resto de mi vida. Su silueta contrastaba con la del cielo y todo a su alrededor se llenaba de color.

Desearía tener una fotografía de ese momento.

—¡Y el día todavía no termina Umi-chan! —Agarre su mano—. ¡Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer!

Ella cedió. Umi-chan no sabía a donde nos dirigiríamos. Yo tampoco. Lo único importante es que estábamos las dos juntas y que nos divertiríamos a donde sea que vayamos.

…

El oscuro cielo azul de la noche se había puesto sobre nosotras.

El día se acababa y después de obtener el peluche, habíamos subido a unas cuantas atracciones, además de la montaña rusa.

Nos dirigíamos al centro del parque. Nozomi-chan nos había llamado, diciéndonos que quería que todas nos reuniéramos ahí porque quería hacer algo. Le pregunte a Umi-chan si tenía alguna idea de lo que tramaba y ella dijo que no.

—Nozomi puede llegar a ser muy impredecible. Aunque si la pones contra las cuerdas puede llegar a mostrar un lado de ella que no muchos conocen. En situaciones incomodas es otra historia.

—Mmm… ya veo…

—Umi-chan —la llame—, ¿Quieres que guarde el peluche? Veo que no dejas de observarlo~

—Ah-ah, eh… Es que me da miedo que se vaya a ensuciar… no es que este avergonzada o algo por el estilo…

—Ajá, si quieres lo guardo en mi mochila~

—Es-está bien…

Me entrego el peluche y lo guarde.

Continúe mirándola. Quería que me dijera aquello que no quería decir.

—Quizá si era un poco vergonzoso ir con un peluche en brazos…

—¿No fue tan difícil decirlo? ¿Verdad~?

—S-si me hubieras dicho que traiga una mochila no estaría pasando por esto…

—Jeje no hubo mucho tiempo…

Por un momento, el ambiente se puso tenso y ninguna dijo palabra alguna.

—Es una pena que el día se esté acabando… —susurró mirando al cielo.

—Umi-chan no te preocupes —le anime dándole palmadas en la espalda—, ya vendremos otro día.

—¡Chicas! —llamó alguien que estaba a unos metros de nosotras, era Nozomi-chan. Junto a ella estaban todas las demás. Nos acercamos rápido hacia ellas—. Al fin llegaron —dijo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos llamaste a todas Nozomi? —preguntó Nico-chan.

—Que cruel eres Nicocchi... Y yo que pensaba en que podíamos irnos todas juntas a nuestras casas… Bueno, dejando eso de lado —su ánimo cambio totalmente—. La principal razón para que las llame fue para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Pero Nozomi-chan —dijo Hanayo-chan—. ¿No sería mucho mejor verlos más de cerca, que desde aquí?

—Quizá estés en lo cierto, Hanayo-chan. Pero en realidad, este es el mejor lugar por una razón —hizo un ademan con sus manos mostrándonos lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¡La rueda de la fortuna!

A las espaldas de Nozomi-chan había una inmensa rueda de la fortuna de un intenso color rojo, con luces doradas que pasaban por cada una de las cabinas que tenía.

—Exacto. Ya falta poco para que lancen los fuegos artificiales. Si nos subimos ahora podremos verlos desde la altura.

—¡Es una fantástica idea nya! ¡Vamos kayochin!

—¡Espera Rin-chan…!

Al parecer esas dos no podían esperar más. Se subieron después de que Nozomi-chan terminara Nozomi-chan.

—Jeje~ ¿Nozomi-chan subiremos todas o cómo será la…?

—Kotori. Ya se fueron…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos dejaron solas?! — _¡Espera! ¿Eso significa…?_ _Que… subiré con Umi-chan…_

Enseguida, escuche un mensaje proveniente de mi celular. Era un mensaje de Nozomi-chan.

 **Nozomi-chan:**

 _Kotori-chan. Un pajarito me dijo, ¿Un pajarito?, digo, un gatito me dijo que intentaste confesarte a Umi-chan._

 _En ese caso, espero que no desaproveches esta nueva oportunidad que te estoy dando ;)_

No estoy segura si mi rostro reflejaba mis emociones en ese momento. Pero de ser así, debía tener la cara de una idiota que acababa de recibir la oportunidad de su vida. ¡Gracias Nozomi-sama! ¡No desperdiciare esta oportunidad!

—¡A-ah! Umi-chan-

Voltee hacia ella, lucia insegura y decaída.

—Kotori. A-a decir verdad, tengo algo que decirte.

—¡Que coincidencia! Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Umi-chan. Vamos. —agarre su mano y subimos a una de las cabinas de la rueda.

La cabina tenía un espacio muy reducido, diría que máximo para cuatro personas. El interior era de color rojo oscuro con dos ventanas pequeñas al lado derecho e izquierdo y una grande al frente de la puerta, con dos asientos color negro a cada lado.

Nos sentamos en el lado izquierdo. Éramos las últimas para que iniciara el transcurso normal de la rueda. Después de unos segundos podía sentir como la cabina se elevaba y todo comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño desde la ventana.

—Ne, Umi-chan. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

—T-tú también tenías algo que decirme ¿No? Tú primero…

Algo no andaba bien.

—Ah sí… Pero lo mío no es tan importante…

Su voz…

—¿E-en serio?

Se estaba…

—Sí…

Desmoronando.

—E-está bien…

El silencio se hacía presente y por la expresión de Umi-chan, ella no sabía que palabras utilizar.

—Jaja, no tengo idea de cómo comenzar —intentaba cubrir sus palabras con un optimismo que tanto ella como yo, sabíamos que era forzado—. Veras…

— _Es una pena que el día se esté acabando…_

Algo no andaba bien.

Estaba erguida en su asiento, mirando al piso, con las manos echas puños sobre cada pierna.

—K-Kotori yo…

Algo no andaba bien.

Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecían.

La cabina estaba llegando a su máxima altura.

Subió la mirada, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron, sonando a nuestras espaldas e iluminando parte de la cabina y el rostro de Umi-chan. Sus ojos brillaron en un semblante de tristeza.

—Mi padre quiere que mi madre y yo nos vayamos fuera de la ciudad —dijo en un hilo de voz.

El corazón se me hundió al estómago. Todo mi mundo se encerró en esa cabina y no me importaba nada más. No oía más que sus palabras y no veía nada más allá de la cabina. _Algo no anda bien…_

—¿Qué?

No podía comprender nada. No quería comprender nada.

Si esto era una broma, era una muy mala broma.

—P-pero —dije—, él no puede. ¡No puede-

—Sí puede Kotori —volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo—. T-tú sabes quién es… Dice que no es un buen momento para que nos quedemos aquí... Quiere que vayamos a la casa de mi abuela en Osaka…

Otra vez no… Otra vez no… Esto no podía estar pasando otra vez.

—Umi-chan qui-quizá si lo convences…

—¡Ya lo intenté! —vociferó—. Intente convencerlo… Me dijo que si ganaba la competencia de kyudo, lo consideraría… Pero no gane… ¡No gane! ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer era darle en el centro a la estúpida diana, pero ni eso puedo hacer bien! —Abrió aún más los ojos al ver que levanto la voz. Tomo un rápido respiro y dijo—: Lo siento…

—¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunte, a pesar que no quería saber la respuesta.

Ya no sentía el latir de mi corazón. Mis ojos también comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Mañana a las ocho, en la noche…

Se me trabo la lengua. No sabía exactamente qué decir. Solo me quedo formular una pregunta que podría confirmar mis dudas.

—¿P-por cuanto tiempo te iras?

—No lo sé… Podrían ser días, semanas, meses o… —Ella no se atrevió a terminar esa oración. Yo tampoco quería.

Volvió el silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo. Su voz sonaba frágil y débil—. No puedo creer que te esté haciendo esto otra vez —lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Me siento como una idiota… Otra vez me estoy yendo, y justo como la otra vez no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo… A pesar que te prometí que no me iría a ninguna parte… ¡Lo estoy haciendo otra vez! ¡Me siento tan…! Impotente…

Impotente. Esa era la palabra. Pero Umi-chan, tú no eres la única que se siente así ¿Sabes? Yo también me siento igual. No puedo hacer nada. Yo tampoco pude hacer nada la última vez que te fuiste.

—Lo siento… —se inclinó sobre mí, con los brazos sobre mi regazo. Mirando hacia abajo. Era muy doloroso verla en ese estado—. Lo siento Kotori… Yo-yo… soy una inútil…

Sus lágrimas caían. Como gotas de lluvia, esperando un impacto inminente contra el suelo. Pero a pesar que estas estaban separadas por la distancia, unas de otras; no estaban solas. Umi-chan no era la única que lloraba, yo también lo hacía.

Mis lágrimas se juntaron con las suyas, al igual que nuestros sollozos.

Ella detuvo cada acción suya al percatarse de esto. Levanto su mirada hacia la mía. A pesar que yo estaba llorando, a pesar que las lágrimas no iban a dejar de caer, a pesar que dolía, sonreí.

La tome de los hombros y la ayude a volver a su posición inicial. Quedamos una frente a la otra. Ella me miraba sin entender el porqué de mis acciones.

Envolví su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Ella correspondió el abrazo. Y refugiadas en nuestros cuellos, dije:

—Está bien, Umi-chan. Está bien…

—¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien?

Nos separamos y volvimos a estar en frente de la otra.

—Porque me gustas —dije—. Me gustas mucho y este sentimiento que tengo por ti no se extinguirá. Existió en el pasado, existe ahora y seguirá existiendo. —Tome aliento y continúe—: Así que, ¡Estaré esperando! ¡Estaré esperando tu regreso, Umi-chan!

Nos abrazamos. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda. No quería dejarla ir. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo otra vez.

«¿Cómo eres capaz de decir algo así en un momento como este?» me preguntó entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa en los labios. «No lo sé…» respondí, «Si no lo hacía ahora, ¿Cuándo lo haría?» El tiempo se nos había acabado por segunda vez.

La cabina bajaba y su recorrido finalizaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloramos tanto? Ah… ya recordé. Hace 11 años cuando tuvimos que separarnos por primera vez…

—Lo siento —volvió a decir en un susurro.

—Yo también. Lo siento, Umi-chan. — _Lo siento por ser tan débil y no poder mantenerte a mi lado._

…

Bajamos de la ruleta y había llegado la hora de que todas volvamos a casa. En el camino intercambiamos números entre todas para estar en contacto.

Caminábamos hacia la entrada del parque bajo la luz y el ruido de los fuegos artificiales. Las primeras en irse fueron Nico y Eli. Después de eso, nos dirigimos a la estación para volver a casa. Al bajar nos despedimos de Tsubasa-san.

A mitad del camino, Umi-chan les contó a las demás que mañana se iba y les agradeció por lo del día de hoy. Las reacciones de todas fueron muy variadas. Nozomi-chan, pareció comprender un poco lo que estaba pasando Umi-chan. Rin-chan aunque lo entendió, se veía ligeramente molesta, en especial cuando topábamos miradas. Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan se pusieron tristes, en especial la primera.

Umi-chan dijo que podíamos venir a despedirla mañana. Saldría de su casa hacia el aeropuerto. Ella prefería que la despidiéramos a las puertas de su casa.

Todas compartimos un abrazo y nos fuimos cada una por su lado.

…

Miraba al techo, recostada sobre mi cama. Intente conciliar el sueño durante horas, pero las lágrimas de mi tristeza me mantenían despierta. Me mantenía aferrada a mi almohada amarilla queriendo que se detuvieran. No lo harían. Sentía los parpados irritados y un pequeño vacío en mi corazón que se iba haciendo más grande con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Por fin había respondido a ese "Me gustas" que me dijo Umi-chan el primer día que nos volvimos a reencontrar. El sentimiento era mutuo. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Umi-chan se iba a ir. Eso era una realidad y un hecho que ya no podía ser cambiado.

Había sido muy lenta y despistada.

Intentaba pensarlo entre lágrimas. ¿Cómo no había visto esto venir? ¿Habría podido hacer algo?

Ninguna respuesta llegaba a mi cabeza. Lo único que llegaba era el desgarrador recuerdo del intercambio de palabras que tuvimos en la cabina, provocando que mi llanto aumentara con solo rosar aquel recuerdo. Al igual que cuando metes un dedo en una bañera de agua caliente. Te quemas al primer toque.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo de emociones. Algunas de estas emociones parecían guardadas bajo llave en un cofre. Y cuando este fue abierto, no me esperé la magnitud con la que me golpearían. La tristeza que me causaba el saber el que Umi-chan se marcharía, era mucho más amarga de lo que la recordaba.

El cofre también abrió otro tipo de emociones. Unas emociones que no creí que llegaría a experimentar debido a la naturaleza de mi persona.

Sentía odio hacia alguien. No era un odió dirigido a Umi-chan, sino a su padre.

Otra vez se la estaba llevando lejos de mí. Me causaba una rabia el saber que ese hombre tenía tal poder. Sentía que, si no golpeaba algo en ese momento, enloquecería.

Termine golpeando mi almohada durante unos minutos. Después de terminar exhausta, me di por vencida tirándome en la cama.

Mi mente se aclaraba y comenzaba a recordar sus palabras:

—… _no es un buen momento para que nos quedemos aquí._ Fue lo que dijo Umi-chan.

Tal vez no estaba viendo las cosas con total perspectiva. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver los individuos que menciono el papá de Umi-chan la última vez? ¿Por eso las estaba alejando? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando ahora? Esas preguntas me hundían en la intranquilidad.

Quizá el señor Sonoda no era tan malo como yo pensaba. Pero entonces, ¿Quién es el malo de esta historia?

Sin poder responder a esa pregunta, caí en un profundo sopor.

…

Nos encontrábamos a las afueras de su casa. Umi-chan ya había salido junto a sus padres y después de un rato llego una camioneta color negro que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Umi-chan vestía ropas casuales y llevaba una pequeña maleta en mano. Su mamá no llevaba su típico vestido tradicional, en cambio vestía ropas casuales al igual que su hija. Ella no llevaba maletas, los hombres en traje negro se encargaban de eso. Agarraron las maletas junto a la de Umi-chan y las pusieron en la camioneta. Su papá usaba el terno negro, sombrero del mismo color y corbata azul con la que siempre lo vi vestir. Lo único fuera de lo normal eran las gafas negras que usaba. Mi mirada nunca se topó con la suya y aunque lo hiciera no podría ver a través de esos lentes. Su expresión permanecía seria. Subió a la camioneta junto a su esposa sin decir palabra alguna. Umi-chan se quedó con nosotras para despedirse.

—¡Te enviare mensajes todos los días nya!

—Umi-chan no te olvides de lo que hablamos —dijo Nozomi-chan en tono juguetón.

—Ustedes dos se preocupan demasiado… Estaré bien.

—¿Segura?

Umi-chan soltó un suspiro y sus ojos denotaban cierta inseguridad.

—Sí. Gracias.

Las tres se unieron en un abrazo.

—Te queremos Umi-chan —dijeron las dos en unísono. —No lo olvides —agregó Nozomi-chan—. Cualquier cosa puedes mandarnos un mensaje o una llamada.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias —dijo—. Las quiero.

Se separaron del abrazo. Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan se acercaron.

—Umi-san, aunque la conocí poco tiempo, debo decir que la admiro mucho. Espero que tenga un buen viaje.

—Gracias. Espero que cuides de Rin.

—¡P-pero por supuesto!

—¡Umi-chan!

—Honoka…

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje Umi-chan —se acercó y le dio un abrazo—. A pesar que nos conocimos poco tiempo, siento que hemos formado una bonita amistad… ¡Ay dios sueno como mi madre!

—Fue un gusto ayudarte con la tarea Honoka —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡Umi-chan no arruines el momento! —Las dos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse—. Te aprecio mucho.

—Yo igual, gracias.

Ya todas habían dicho lo que tenían que decirle a Umi-chan y solo faltaba yo. Me acerque a ella y quedamos una en frente de la otra. A sus espaldas podía ver la camioneta que se encargaría de llevársela lejos de mí.

—Vamos chicas —habló Nozomi-chan—. Has que darles su espacio a las tórtolas.

La noche caía sobre nosotras, envolviéndonos entre penumbras y teniendo como única protección la farola que a nuestro costado nos iluminaba con su blanca luz. Ningún ruido se escuchaba proveniente de la casa ni del vecindario. Todo estaba calmado y solo teníamos de la compañía de la otra y el leve silbido del viento.

—Kotori, yo…

Coloque mi dedo entre sus labios, callándola. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

—Está bien, Umi-chan. No es necesario que lo digas. Ya lo escuche lo suficiente y no tienes que disculparte. —Sujete sus manos.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Guardaste el peluche? —pregunte.

—Sí. Está en la camioneta.

—Bien. No lo pierdas.

—Y-yo no podría perder algo como eso —contesto avergonzada—. Desearía quedarme más tiempo… Contigo...

—Estoy segura que la siguiente vez que nos encontremos, no nos volveremos a separar —respondí sonriente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mmm… Como decirlo… La tercera es la vencida… ¿Supongo?

Ella rio junto a mí por mi comentario. Me encantaba escuchar su risa, tan dulce y melodiosa.

En ese momento, aproveche que ella estaba con la guardia baja. Me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su mejilla derecha que no tardo en adornarse con un leve rojo.

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje Umi-chan.

—… Gracias Kotori…

Nuestras manos se separaron despidiéndose en último roce, llevándose su calidez.

Doy media vuelta y avanzo. Era mejor así... Ahora, solo la estaba retrasando y no creo poder soportar el verla marcharse.

—¡Kotori! —escuche mi nombre y mi corazón se aceleró.

Giró, y lo primero que veo es a Umi-chan acercándose a donde me encontraba.

Estando frente a mí, notó sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada.

—¿Umi-chan?

—Hay… Hay algo que siempre quise hacer contigo desde que regresé... Y tengo que hacerlo antes de irme.

Abrí los ojos por su respuesta y di un pequeño paso al frente.

—¿Y-Y eso es?

—No-no puedo decirlo con palabras… Es muy vergonzoso… Así que simplemente déjame hacerlo…

Asentí nerviosa y ninguna palabra más fue necesaria. Las dos sabíamos de qué se trataba.

Sin poder percibirlo, mi espalda termino recostada sobre la farola. Umi-chan se acercó más, uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Ella acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda sostenía mi cintura. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lentamente nuestros rostros ruborizados fueron acercándose. Su agitada respiración chocaba contra la mía y sus ojos llenos de deseo me llamaban junto a sus labios. Cerré los ojos y nuestros labios se encontraron, uniéndose junto a nuestra silueta en medio de la luz que brillaba dentro de la oscuridad.

No nos molestamos en ser gentiles. Ella me deseaba y yo la deseaba a ella. Tardamos en despegarnos. Fue un beso lleno de ansias y sentimientos cargados por los años. Después de que nos separáramos, volvimos a besarnos, una y otra vez. Un beso por cada primavera que estuvimos alejadas de la otra. Cada uno fue distinto, pero con la misma pasión del primero que había empezado todo.

Finalmente tuvimos que separar nuestros labios, terminando jadeantes por el repentino despliegue de adrenalina. Luego, nos abrazamos; seguras en el cuello de la otra. Su rostro estaba caliente al igual que su cuerpo y con su pecho pegado al mío, podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Estoy feliz… —confesé—. Muy feliz… pero a pesar de eso, una parte de mí no puede evitar estar triste… No sé si podré soportar el estar ahora sin tu compañía…

—Yo tampoco sé si podré soportar estar sin ti… —contestó—. Sin embargo, once años nos han separado, y esto no puede ser nada comparado con eso... Además, siempre existirán los mensajes y las llamadas.

—Sí… Pero sigue siendo injusto. Por fin estamos seguras de lo que sentimos por la otra, tuvimos nuestro primer beso y más, y justo ahora, una de nosotras tiene que irse…

—Kotori… —Nos separamos y entrelazó su mano derecha con la mía—. Yo volveré. Lo prometo. Y antes de que puedas pensarlo, volveré a estar entre tus brazos.

—Umi-chan…

Acerco su otra mano y acaricio mis labios.

—Tus labios me pertenecen. Al igual que los míos son tuyos. No lo olvides.

Asentí feliz.

Íbamos a volver a besarnos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos concretar algo, el claxon de la camioneta sonó detrás de nosotras.

—Debo irme —dijo y acto seguido, concretó el beso de hace unos momentos—. Nos vemos. Prometo enviarte mensajes todos los días.

Se separó y comenzó a correr hacia la camioneta.

—Por cierto, Kotori —se detuvo y volteo por un momento—, ¿Quién dijo que este fue _nuestro_ primer beso? —dijo con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

—¿Eh? —Me quede en blanco—. ¡U-Umi-chan! ¡Umi-chan a que te refieres con eso!

Intenté alcanzarla, pero caí de rodillas y solo podía ver como su silueta se acercaba a la camioneta y entraba en ella.

La camioneta se encendió y después de unos segundos comenzó a avanzar dejándome atrás.

Por la ventana del lado derecho, se asomó Umi-chan. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y el viento movía sus cabellos azules.

—¡Te amo! —gritó a la distancia.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico en mí. Me levante y empecé a correr en dirección a la camioneta. Solo quería que me escuchara.

—¡Yo también te amo! —grite a todo pulmón.

Ella lo escuchó. Mostró una sonrisa y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la camioneta.

Dejé de correr y me detuve a observar como esa camioneta se llevaba al amor de mi vida.

A medida que la camioneta se alejaba, mi mundo iba perdiendo color. Hasta que desapareció de mi vista, dejando un mundo en blanco y negro junto a tonos grises.

Quería llorar y a la vez no. La tristeza de su partida seguía presente, pero el recuerdo de lo que hicimos el día de hoy y el saber que iba volver me hacía sentir feliz.

—¿Por qué me dejas con estos sentimientos, Umi-chan?

Mi mundo volvía a estar incompleto y esta vez era consciente de ello.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Actualización 8/09/18: Bueno si alguien lee esto, solo debo decir que sí, este es el capítulo final de la historia. Después de mucho pensarlo decidí darla por terminada. El ciclo se cerró y esta historia ya no la puedo avanzar más porque siento que ya cumplió su función. Peroooooo... no te sientas mal (En el caso de que te guste la historia), porque esta historia tendrá secuela. Bueno la verdad que no me gusta mucho la idea, pero esta historia se lo merece. Sera una forma nueva de empezar y si no te gusto la historia, la puedes dejar aquí. He hecho varias correcciones y bla, bla, bla, todo eso lo dire en el primer cap de la secuela. Si alguien nota errores horribles de ortografia o incongruencias argumentales, hacermelo saber por favor. Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, en lo que sigue del mes dare mas noticias y bueno, nos vemos n.n.**

 **Como siempre críticas constructivas y opiniones son bienvenidas (Con respeto pls). Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Saludos.**


	12. Notas finales

**N/A:**

Hola a todos. Antes de decir lo que tengo que decir, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el final. Gracias n.n

Por favor, leer todo hasta el final.

Tengo dos cosas que comunicar, empecemos por la más básica.

La historia: He hecho algunos cambios respecto a esta. Lo aclaró principalmente porque hay personas que leyeron este fic desde los primeros días que se publicó. Por mencionar algunos ambios, los más importantes tenemos:

-Ahora todas las chicas están en el mismo grado, segundo (Es decir que tanto Nozomi, Eli, Nico, Rin y Hanayo están en segundo al igual que Honoka, Kotori y Umi).

-Tuve que censurar algunas partes porque me parecían muy irreales (cof, cof, el padre de Umi lanzando una navaja a Kotori).

-Y por último hasta donde puedo recordar, la obra de teatro, me vi en la obligación de quitarla porque el fic termino y me parecía algo que sobraba. A pesar de eso no descarto el usarlo en un futuro. ¿A que me refiero con esto? El fic ya termino, es cierto, pero... habrá una secuela o continuación. Y ese es el segundo punto del cual voy a hablar.

Les menciono todo esto para que los más veteranos puedan entender la historia y no se confundan con los cambios.

Entrando al segundo punto que es la secuela, en verdad no esperaba hacerla. No soy el tipo de persona que le gusta hacer una continuación de sus historias. Pero principalmente lo hago porque "11 años después" termino como termino. Yo tampoco esperaba que terminara así y no sé, no es un final que me agrade, es más bien el cierre de un arco. Y aquí el caso, el fic ya no se puede llamar "11 años después". Es como dragon ball, ya no debería llamarse así, es decir, las esferas del dragón ya son irrelevantes para la trama, debería llamarse el kokum y sus amigos o algo así. Jaja bueno ya me estoy saliendo del tema. Y por eso quiero que el fic tenga una secuela en vez de continuar con la misma historia. Además, que así iniciamos de nuevo, sin presiones, más animos y de una manera fresca. Espero que hayan entendido mi punto, ¿Lo entendieron cierto? Digan que sí, pls.

Probablemente la secuela se llame "Un año después" o "Doce años después" o "11 años después 2" xD Okno. De cualquier forma, el fic ya no se puede llamar "11 Años Después", como ya dije, ya perdió chiste. Y a continuación les voy a decir el nombre de la secuela:

 **Promesa y resolución.**

Sip, ese es el nombre. Los dos temas centrales que moverán la trama, eso y porque no se me ocurrió nada mejor y no me desagrada xD.

Acabo de subir los dos primeros capítulos así que pueden ir a verla n.n

Bueno ya saben lo que dicen "las secuelas siempre son malas", pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para que no le pase eso al fic xD.

Por último, no estoy segura de si cometí alguna incongruencia argumental al modificar el fic. Si alguien leyo algo así, por favor, hacermelo saber.

Supongo que a las personas que les gusto la historia pueden ir a leer la siguiente parte y para las que no y llegaron hasta aquí, se pueden detener en este punto.

Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería comunicar. Gracias a todos los que leyeron 11 AD, nos vemos en la secuela n.n


End file.
